No es otro día mas
by Centellest
Summary: Homeworld es una de las academias más prestigiosas de la zona. Sin lugar a dudas estudiar en él, sueño de todos. Aun así a Lapis no le importa en lo absoluto su estadía, por supuesto tampoco las aulas, y aún menos los dormitorios. Este año Garnet, su compañera de cuarto se ha ido. Y ahora una nueva persona está por llegar. Volviendo su vida un poco más agitada de lo normal.
1. Repentinas Despedidas

**CAPITULO UNO**

 **REPENTINAS DESPEDIDAS**

 _…_

Las mañanas en el instituto Homeworld Eran frías y cubiertas de tiniebla. Pero al caminar en ellas hoy, ni siquiera fui capaz de notarlo. El día anterior fue todo un desastre, y para variar, a media noche Amatista realizo una fiesta que duro más de diez malditas horas para festejar el regreso a clases. ¿Qué carajos tenía eso de bueno? Ya tenía más que suficiente con el convivio de año nuevo en la que solo se trató de Perla persiguiendo a Peridot hasta que ambas cayeron a la piscina del aula de natación. No obstante, La fiesta de navidad tampoco se salvó de esta. Realizaron un gran intercambio de regalos en todo el grupo, a mí me tocó darle algo a Amatista, sabía que debía darle algo útil para ella, por lo que opte por un nuevo látigo, que me tomo días por encontrar por cierto. En el gran día de la víspera, Amatista no aguanto a las doce y decidió abrir el regalo, provocando un desastre con él. Sin contar que dejo al instituto sin un poco de energía dos semanas enteras.

Así fue como entendí nunca de los nunca, dejar un látigo letal en las manos de una Amatista.

Lo único que deseaba de este día, era un poco más de calma y tranquilidad. Bueno, solo a comparación de los anteriores. Por lo menos solo volver a la rutina diaria de siempre. Despertar, estudiar, comer y dormir, durante los 365 días del año.

Oh al menos hasta que por fin me caiga de un acantilado.

 **— ¡heey! ¿Que acaso estas sorda? ¡Te estoy hablando**!— Peridot me dio un golpe en mi cabeza sacándome de quicio, sin siquiera voltear, alce mi mano para devolvérselo más fuerte

 **—Vuelve a hacer eso y a la próxima, te pateare en la cara, Peridot.**

 **—oye, oye ¡tranquila! Yo no fui la culpable de que te regalaran 3 galones de agua potable para navidad Lapis!**

— **En primer lugar, té dije que si mencionaras eso una vez más, lanzaría tus dedos al mar, tú bien sabes que esa maldita broma me enfureció. Y en segundo lugar, no estoy de humor hoy** — replique.

Peridot rio un poco para después rolar los ojos en forma sarcástica

 **— ¿Estas de mal humor? Pero que sorpresa.**

Lo único que pude hacer fue ignorar el comentario, y de paso ignorarla a ella de una vez, pero cuando se trataba de Peridot, eso no resultaba ser tan sencillo. Ella no puede ni pasar un día sin resaltar absurdamente oh hacer sentir al otro odio hacia ella hasta el grado de querer lanzarla a un lugar, en donde sea con tal de no escucharla.

 **— Bien, Peridot** —di un gran suspiro harta— **No quiero oír ningún otro sonido proveniente de tu boca hasta que lleguemos. De lo contrario, pasara algo malo.**

— **Tss** —Peridot rio— **¿Que tan malo puede hacer una chica azulita y débil como tú?**

— **Bueno, acusarte con la profesora por romper los materiales de la antigua clase puede ser una opción. Ahora, ¿te callaras si oh no?**

Peridot hizo una pausa y se cruzó de brazos, con disgusto asintió con la cabeza con una mirada indiferente, maldiciéndome claramente a susurros.

Aún no entendía su obsesión por ser la mejor de la clase, y sobre todo, por ser la mascota de la profesora. La señorita Yellow solo era una profesora promedio, ni la mejor maestra del mundo y ni la peor. Pero Peridot siempre la observaba con unos ojos centellantes cada vez que se la topaba. Aún me sigo preguntando por que de ser "la chica popular del nado sincronizado" pase a ser solo "la chica que se cambió de clase y se convirtió amiga de Peridoto"

No hay que malinterpretar, peri es una buena amiga, fue la única que se dignó a hablarme cuando fui transferida a su clase. Probablemente solo por compromiso, pero igual aprecie su gesto. Peridot nunca fue alguien sociable, y vaya que mis intentos de tener a una tercera en nuestro círculo de amigos, ha sido una de las cosas que más ha rechazado. Amatista no le agrada, piensa que es una irresponsable, y que solo es buena en la fuerza, fuerza bruta.

Le agrada Steven, pero casi nunca lo ve, frecuentemente él se encuentra con el grupo de las ''crystal gems'' con Amatista, Garnet y Perla. Que por cierto, Peridot igual odia. No la culpaba, ellas son algo irritantes y traicioneras pero no culpábamos a Steven de estar con ellas, él era hijo de la profesora Rose, y estas tres son las mejores alumnas de las 4 aulas, si fuera yo, igual quisiera tener a mi hijo con las mejores.

Peridot comenzó a hojear el horario de clases, percatándose de que a la primera hora nos tocaría ciencias, colocando una cara de decepción al momento **— Oye, Lapis** — Peridot volvió a guardar su agenda y volteo a verme — ¿ **Tendremos que ir con Garnet para el proyecto de ciencias? Sabes que puedo hacerlo sola, además tu sabes que Garnet es tan fría que me aburre**.

—cierto…casi lo estaba olvidando. Sabes que no podemos hacer eso, contaría como trampa, desgraciadamente.

Peridot chasqueo la lengua y se detuvo — **También cuenta como trampa realizar un equipo de 4 ¡y míranos!**

— **Ese no es el caso, Peridot, y por decimocuarta vez, supéralo.**

Garnet era nuestra compañera de equipo, cada vez que hay proyecto, actividades, oh alguna otra cosa, ambas debemos de reunirnos con Garnet puntualmente. La Puntualidad no es realmente necesaria pero, no queremos arriesgarnos.

Cuando abrimos el salón, La única con la que pudimos toparnos fue con Perla. No pudimos encontrarnos con alguien más inadecuada. Perla es una chica con la que ninguna de las dos puede decir tener una relación "amigable" con ella. La hipocresía se le notaba más que traerlo escrito en la frente. El odio nació en primer grado, Perla convenció a Amatista de querer cambiarse de clase, pues ella anteriormente estaba en la clase de Peridot, para emparejar el grupo, yo fui transferida a su clase, viéndome obligada a despedirme de todos mis amigos. Peridot es la representante de nuestro grupo, y Perla la del aula pink, por lo que prácticamente se la viven peleadas. Verlas discutiendo a cada instante se convirtió en algo de rutina. Pero es sorprendente el desastre que estas hacen.

 **—Que ella no es del aula P...—** Peridot susurro levemente.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, Perla giro a vernos a ambas.

 **—Oh, ¡Chicas! ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirles!**

Peridot y yo intercambiamos miradas para después regresar la vista a Perla cruzándonos de brazos.

 **—Aja, ¿y qué es?-** ambas respondimos.

 **—Bueno, Garnet no podrá encontrarse con ustedes hoy, pues, hable con ella y piensa cambiarse a…—** sin poder dejarla continuar, Peridot se abalanzó contra ella estirándole la camisa furiosa

 **—Primero Amatista ¡¿y ahora Garnet?! Maldita sea Perla, ¡deja de robarte a los de mi grupo!**

 **— ¡¿Estás loca Peridoto?! ¡Quítate de encima!, ¡Oye Lapis! ¡No te quedes mirando como babosa! , ¡Ayúdame!—** Me acerque a Peridot para intentar separarla de Perla, pero ella me aparto colocando su mano en toda mi cara empujándome para atrás bruscamente

Garnet abrió la puerta de golpe, Perla y Peridot la miraron petrificadas sin decir nada

 **—oh, Garnet… ¡hola! ¡No sabes lo que me alegra tu presencia!—** Perla hizo una pausa para empujar a Peridot y levantarse **— ¿le podrías explicar a tus ''amigas'' lo que está sucediendo? Parece ser que ellas no me dieron la oportunidad de poder hacerlo, tal vez tú tengas un chance.**

— **Oh, eso** — Garnet volteo a vernos con los brazos cruzados— **me trasferiré a otra academia. En aquella me ofrecen una beca así que me temo que lo de ciencias no se podrá, discúlpenme.**

…

 **¡Este ha sido el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo!**

 **No se escribir salseo…o quizá si ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Besos, Centellest… Dejenme un comentario, para amarlos, oshe zy.**


	2. Decisiones Estupidas

Peridot hecho una carcajada interrumpiéndola en la conversación

 **-Pff, ¿qué? ¡Vamos Garnet! ¡Debes de estar bromeando!**

 **\- ¿en verdad crees que bromeo?**

 **-...Bien, creó que no pero, ¡deberías pensártelo mejor, No es muy complicado saber que esto es una mala idea! Además, ¡Te necesitamos aquí! ¡¿No te has dado cuenta que eres la única con cerebro en esta clase?!-**

 **-¡oh vamos! ¡Por favor!-** Perla no sostuvo las ganas de reírse en su cara, haciendo explotar a peridot en ira. **-no seas ridícula, Peridot. De todos modos, sí querías mantener tu aula como la mejor, ya te hubiéramos robado el puesto.-**

Cruzada de brazos, sólo podía escuchar a perla y a peridot discutiendo como pericos. Y aunque quisiera hacerme la responsable y detenerlas, mi esfuerzo seria en vano. Y con posibilidades de moretones por ambas. Después de tantos bramidos incontrolables, solo la campana de primera hora pudo lograr que ambas se detuvieran.

Perla salió del aula con una cara saturada. Pero esta se detuvo a medio pasillo para gritar su ultimo comentario imbécil, cómo lo fueron todos.

 **-Por cierto, ¡suerte con tu proyecto! ¡Zopenca!-**

Esta hecho una carcajada y corrió soltando risillas a su vez. Garnet se despidió de nosotras y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle el paso a perla que se encontraba tomando su mano casi forzosamente.

Peridot frunció el ceño y evito hacer algo al respecto. Ella misma sabía que no era lo suficientemente infantil para seguirle con sus tonterías. Para que después, la única que se llevaría la culpa, como siempre, seria ella. Sin más que hacer, se acomodó en una de las sillas de adelante, tomó su libro para intentar disimular su ira y distraerse. Pero eso no le estaba funcionando.

Gire la vista al frente. La profesora se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra. Observar ese millón de letras solo me provocaba vértigo y cansancio. Y no poder entender nada me decepcionaba aún más. No por solo ni siquiera poder realizar aquel dicho proyecto que tomo más tiempo de lo que habíamos pensado en organizar, que en si ya era demasiado.

Si no el simple hecho de que al observar toda el aula, solo se podía apreciar el como las demás reían y charlaban mientras si proseguían con sus trabajos. Y misteriosamente, el agujero de culpa se abría cada vez más en mí. Pero, aunque estuviera consiente que no hubiera cambiado en absoluto si hubiéramos traído todo, eso parecía no importar.

Era casi imposible no dejar de cantear la cabeza por el sueño que el ver el pizarra ocasionaba. Aquellos cuchicheos de alrededor se estaban convirtiendo en gritos desesperantes. Migraña era poco para describir lo que esto me estaba ocasionando.

Era sorprendente como peridot se estaba tomando la situación, contando el hecho de que una representante debe de ser prácticamente la alumna más perfecta, y no traer literalmente nada para un proyecto qué significaba un cuarto de la calificación, sí que era un golpe bajo para ella. Más bien, era sorprendente el cómo era capaz de aguantarse las ganas de tirar todo por la ventana.

Di un gran suspiro. **\- ¿sabes? Esto ya es devastador. -**

La mirada de peridot estaba en el libro, pero sin embargo, volteó para responder mi comentario con poco interés.

- **sé que esto es algo hartante pero, deberías mantenerte en otra cosa por ahora, Lapis.**

 **\- ¿por ahora? ¿Qué podríamos hacer en una clase a la cual no trajimos nada de ella?**

 **\- callarte es una opción, deberías considerarla.**

Unos minutos después, deslicé una pequeña hoja sobre la mesa esperando que peridot pudiera verla. Esta bajo la vista y no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

 **-... Lapis, ¿acaso es enserio? -**

Puse una mueca e insistí en que lo leyera. Peridot no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco y se propuso a leer el trozo de papel. Cuando termino, lo único que hizo fue alzar una ceja- **¿acaso te golpeaste en la cabeza?**

 **\- tampoco exageres. -** espete. **-además, ¿Qué tendría de malo faltar a una simple clase?**

 **-Bueno, no lo sé, quizás...todo.-** Peridot se cruzó de brazos y cerro el libro con fuerza. - **Sabes que ese tipo de cosas no están en mi zona de confort. Y si yo me quedo, tú te quedas. No dejaras a tu mejor amiga morir sola ¿oh si? -**

 **\- ¿es una amenaza?**

 **\- No es necesario.**

Después de un millón de silencio, La campana dio inicio a la segunda hora. Las chicas de alrededor comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias para retirarse, incluyéndonos. Todas comenzaron a salir del aula. La puerta estaba tan llena que juraría que explotaría. El aula cada vez se vaciaba más, Y yo seguía sin dar ni un paso fuera de ella. Hasta que completamente el salón se quedó solo.

Obviamente,no iba a entrar a esa clase. ¿Qué soy, Loca?

Peridot me había dicho un claro NO. Pero, ¿por qué rayos iba a escucharla? Si ella en verdad creía que la obedecería, ella era la que se había golpeado en la cabeza. Después de mirar a ambos lados, Salí del salón rápidamente y me dirigí afuera. Peridot fue capaz de verme, lo único que logre que observar era como se daba una palmada en la cara y susurrarme un **\- ¡¿estás loca?! -** qué el cual solo respondí con una sonrisa.

Me apresure para llegar al aula de natación y cerré la puerta bruscamente. Por fin estaba a solas, y aunque estaba consciente de que se me armaría todo un lio después de esto, prefería olvidarme de todo por hoy, aunque eso si estaba claro, peridot en cualquier momento iba a matarme. Sólo podía caminar de un lado a otro mientras si comía unos panecillos que supuestamente serian mi almuerzo. Tenía que entretenerme con algo, los nervios se iban y regresaban una y otra vez, más opción, parece que no tenía.

Sentí unas fuertes pisadas provenientes de la puerta trasera. Comencé creyendo que se trataba Peridot, oh posiblemente alguien encargada de limpiar, pero esas especulaciones poco a poco parecían desvanecerse.

Me acerque un poco a la puerta para lograr ver algo, pero fue sin éxito. Parecía solitario afuera, probablemente solo era mi imaginación, pero todo eso cambio cuando mire hacia el frente y logre observar una sombra grande frente mío. **-AAHH ¡DIOS MIO! -** mis gritos seguramente se pudieron escuchar en todo el campus, pero eso era en lo que menos me encontraba pensando. Un golpe busco de parte mío inconsciente hizo que la chica cayera de espaldas a la piscina

 **\- ¿¡Acaso estas demente idiota?!**

 **-Oh por... ¡PERDON! ¡Enserio! Como lo siento...**

Baje la vista y pude notar unos cuantos papeles de traslado. Forcé un poco la vista para leer un poco más a fondo estos para lograr encontrar su nombre.

 **\- ¿Jasper...?**

 _..._

 _Awuebo el triunfo del maal!..digo,holaa! ¡eh aqui el segundo capitulo de la historia! espero que les haya gustado,si me olvido de publicar un capitulo,seguramente lo haya publicado en wattpad,asi que, busquenme con el mismo nombre 3 y si tampoco publique ahi, es que los marcianitos ( si, los que bailan cumbia) me llevaron(? buenoo,sin mas que decir, ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Nuevos aires (Parte Uno)

_By: Jasper_

Nade hacia la orilla e intente levantarme. Me encontraba totalmente empapada, y todo por culpa de aquella chica. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a presentarme a dirección en ese aspecto? Soy la alumna transferida de la academia de la Mina, sé supone que soy una estudiante de alto rango que viene a demostrar los conocimientos aprendidos durante el tiempo en el que estuve en el internado, blah, blah.

Aquella chica, la cual hizo el maravilloso acto de empujarme, sé inclino para poder recoger los panfletos de traslado algo empapados por la salpicada. Observándolos en ese modo, comenzaba a dudar si aún mostrarían valides. Baje la vista para observarlos en su mano, sin mirarla a los ojos, solo se los arrebate de una manera brusca y molesta.

 **—Solo te diré una cosa. Vuelve a hacer eso, y no sabrás lo que te espera, idiota.** **—** me di la vuelta sin esperar respuesta. No duro ni un minuto para que ella me devolviera el comentario con los brazos cruzados.

 **Parece que la única idiota aquí eres tú. Digo, lucir '' ¡temible y mala!'' Para después ser empujada a la piscina por una chica como yo, ¡por favor!** **—** Hizo una pausa para reírse **— ¡No quieras intimidarme ahora!**

Algo me decía que si no llegaba pronto a la jefatura, sucederían cosas malas. Pero aun así, mi estúpido orgullo valía más que quedarme sin matrícula y registro alguno. Me di la vuelta algo molesta y me detuve en frente de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, La empuje a la piscina con fuerza.

 **—Así está mucho mejor, ¿no?** —le sonreí sarcásticamente mientras si ella se limitó a decir algo más. Solo podía observar cómo me miraba con unos ojos los cuales claramente mostraban que iba asesinarme en cualquier momento, no le tome importancia y proseguí caminando hacia la salida.

 **— ¡Señorita Lazuli! ¿!Por qué rayos está aquí?! ¿Qué acaso no debería estar en clases? Y no quiero ni mencionar tu aspecto, ¿en qué cabeza cabe meterse a la piscina? Y con uniforme, para el colmo... —** los regaños de la profesora Yellow hicieron detenerme. Voltee la vista para poder espiar un poco escondiéndome atrás de la puerta, No soy de ese tipo de chicas las cuales solo les interesa que poder contar para la hora del almuerzo, pero, había excepciones. Como por ejemplo, tratar de arruinarle la vida a alguien que acabas de conocer y aparentemente ya quieres pelearte a muerte con ella. Aparentemente se llama Lazuli. Y yo que pensaba que mi nombre parecía de perro.

 **— ¡Hey! ¿estas fisgando? Vaya, ¡no te creía de esas Jasp! —** amatista me dio un leve golpe en la espalda, haciéndome reaccionar.

 **— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!... Para comenzar, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **—Pues, nuestra clase está en deportes, y a estas horas cuando mucho hacemos estiramientos. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? A mi parecer, te diste un buen chapuzón y una buena pelea con Lapis Lazuli ¿no es así? Jasper? ''la temible y maala!''** — amatista hecho una carcajada **. — ¡si hubieran seguido, me hubiera dado un infarto de tanto reír!**

 **—Eh, okey. ¿Ya terminaste de reírte como hiena? Si me disculpas, necesitó entregar estos papeles, qué debí entregar hace horas. —** hice a un lado a amatista y me encamine a la oficina de la directora. Rápidamente, ella comenzó a caminar a un lado mío. Algo me decía que esta no se iba a alejar en un buen rato.

 **— ¿No te he visto en unos largos años y solo te alejas así como así? ¡Vaya Jasper! Eres igual que siempre—**

 **¿Igual que siempre?** —Fruncí el ceño— **¿a qué te refieres?**

 **—Pues, ya sabes, cuándo solía estar en tu academia, eras más seca que un cactus**

 **—Amatista, los cactus contienen agua.**

 **—… él caso es que entiendes a lo que me refiero. Te aseguro que en esta academia, Vas a cambiar mucho. Aunque, supongo que el propósito de tu visita es que no lo hagas, al menos si puedo asegurarte que no te querrás ir. Hay que apurarnos, La dirección queda algo lejos. —** asentí la cabeza y proseguí caminando. Probablemente amatista tuviera un poco de razón, bueno, dejando a un lado lo del cactus. Todos en la academia parecían tacharme de bravucona cuando en realidad era lo opuesto. Me iba bien en los deportes, y pasaba las materias con siete u ocho. Pero sin importar esto, a todos parecía no importarles, y la mala racha que tenía, tuve que acostumbrarme a ella. Si Amatista no hubiera sido expulsada de esta probablemente no hubiera cambiado nada pero, si hubiera apreciado a tan siquiera a una chica que no comenzara a susurrar cada vez que ponía un pie sobre los pasillos.

Tampoco es como si me emocionara la idea de tener que acostumbrarme a un nuevo instituto repleto de aulas y escaleras, muchas tampoco quería tener que soportar a las egocéntricas de mi clase. Aunque, sí tenía en claro que en algún día tendría que regresar. Pero hasta que eso pasara, preferiría no pensarlo. En cierto modo, esto era como empezar de nuevo.


	4. Nuevos Aires (Parte Dos)

_By: Lapis_

Después de escuchar como más de dos horas a la profesora, esto ya me estaba cansando. Me encontraba de brazos cruzados sentada en la oficina de la directora. La señorita Yellow se había retirado para proseguir las clases, y la directora para a arreglar asuntos importantes. Me encontraba sola en este lugar que me provocaba vértigo de solo verlo, pero si se me ocurría moverme, me iban a asesinar. Peridot abrió la puerta observando a ambos lados mientras si caminaba. Saco de su mochila una manta y me la coloco a centímetros de la cara.

 **Y yo que pensaba que no era nada grave-** Peridot hecho un suspiro **\- ¿y que paso? No creo que haya sido tu idea meterte a la piscina, que por cierto esta helada...-**

Tome la manta de mi cara y la extendí, sinceramente no quería hablar sobre el tema, realmente, era de lo que menos quería hablar hoy. Pero, Peridot no tenía la culpa y tomarla sobre ella sería algo estúpido. En primer año ambas prometimos contarnos lo que sea, aunque eso significara reírnos como estúpidas y tomarnos rencor una a la otra. Que por cierto, nunca me quede conforme con eso.

Peridot me comenzó a sacudir una y otra vez ocasionando que lentamente mi paciencia se agotara **\- ¡Heey! ¿Me vas a decir si oh no? -**

 **-Una grandulona me empujo al agua, feliz? -** Me crucé de brazos disgustada.

Peridot soltó una risilla **-Pff, ¿es enserio? No voy a decirte que es ridículo, me lo guardare para mí misma. Así que solo diré que la profesora Yellow quiere vernos a ambas en su clase**

 **\- ¿Mas regaños? -** cubrí mi la cabeza con la manta.

 **-Bueno, No lo creo. Cuando lo dijo lucia como si ya hubieras tenido demasiado por hoy, así que muévete y vamos-**

Abrí la puerta y comencé a caminar junto con Peridot. En mi cara se notaba el nerviosismo a distancia. Cuándo la profesora Yellow me llamaba, nunca resultaba para cosas buenas. Sin embargo, Peridot lucia como la persona más confiada del planeta **. - ¿Sabes? qué día más interesante ha sido este**

 **-pff...-** suspire. **-ni lo menciones**

-supongo que la profesora hablará sobre nuestra compañera de proyectos o incluso, de tu compañera de dormitorio

 **-cierto...-** Murmure

 **-Hm, si, suerte con quien te vaya a tocar. No suelen ser justos en ese aspecto. -** Peridot abrió la puerta del aula, la profesora Yellow se encontraba revisando algunos papeles en su escritorio, voltee la vista y ahí se encontraba aquella bravucona. Sentada en uno de los banquillos mirando hacia la ventana **. - ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?-** susurre.

Peridot solamente alzo los hombros a mi respuesta.

La Maestra alzo la vista y nos vio afuera de la puerta. Tomo aquel montón de papeleo y lo hizo a un lado **. -Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, pasen por favor. -**

Peridot y yo entramos al salón, y nos sentamos en unas de las sillas cerca de su escritorio. **-Ella es Jasper, será su nueva compañera de proyectos temporalmente. Espero que este cambio no afecte a su puntualidad para entregarlos oh su participación. Les agradecería mucho si le pudieran explicar varias cosas a Jasper para ponerla al corriente, así que-** La profesora Yellow fue interrumpida por un mensaje de la directora. Observo el teléfono y se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose a la salida. **-tengo que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos. Sería un buen momento para qué empiecen a conocerse más-** la profesora salió del aula dejándonos completamente solas.

Vaya. Genial. De todas personas de las que pude toparme, tuvo que ser ella. No puedo imaginarme tener que verla a la cara cada día de todo maldito año. Oh por lo menos hasta que Garnet regrese. Y esas estúpidas cosas de traslado duran siglos. Por lo menos no estaré solamente con ella. Tendría a Peridot de mi lado, aunque sinceramente eso no me convencía mucho.

 **-bueno, hola Jasper.** \- dijo Peridot rompiendo el silencio. **\- Mi nombre es Peridot, soy la representante de esta clase. Un gusto conocerte-** extendió su mano

 **-Un gusto, Peridot -** Jasper tomo su mano y la saludo con una amigable sonrisa. Giro la vista para voltear a verme, cambiando drásticamente su expresión **\- Un gusto a ti también. Lapis-**

 **\- Hm, si, un gusto. -** me crucé de brazos recargándome sobre la pared.

El timbre de receso sonó. Realmente me sentí aliviada de no tener que cruzar miradas con Jasper por otro segundo más. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida con rapidez. Peridot antes de retirarse volteo a ver a Jasper con una sonrisa

 **-Jasper, supongo que porque es tu primer día, no tendrás con quien estar hoy. Así que, ¿por qué no almuerzas con nosotras?-** Jasper observo a Peridot para después voltear a verme con algo de disgusto. Al principio creí que diría un no directo y se alejaría, ojalá eso hubiera pasado. Esta asintió con una sonrisa, tomo sus pertenencias y se encaminó a la puerta.

 **-Y tenías que invitarla...- mencione entre murmureos**

Peridot hecho un suspiro y frunció el ceño -Es que al menos ''yo'' si trato de llevarme bien con ella. - Coloque una mueca hacia a ella y me abstuve decir otra palabra más. Ya tenía suficiente como para armar otro un escándalo con Peridot.

La oración '' hacerse amiga de Jasper'' simplemente no entraba a mi cabeza. Y cuando la miraba, se notaba que a ella también le sucedía lo mismo. Bajamos las escaleras para llegar a la cafetería, Realmente me sorprendió que no estuviera tan lleno. Siempre que Peridot y yo bajábamos a desayunar, aun sean las 4 de la mañana, nunca había una mesa vagante en donde sentarnos, y aunque nos resultara algo penoso, no nos quedaba más remedio que sentarnos afuera, oh incluso tener que sentarnos a un lado de las Crystal Gems.

Tome un plato y me dirigí a la barra. No duraba ni un segundo sin mirar de reojo a Jasper una y otra vez. Y no entiendo porque lo hacía. Me sentía nerviosa por tener que estar con ella todos los días y el hecho de probablemente también verla durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, simplemente no me dejaba quieta.

Jasper se dio cuenta de esto y alzo la vista **\- ¿te gusto o qué?-** Deje caer el plato a la mesa nerviosa y gire la vista hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. **\- ¡no te estaba observando! -** tartamudee nerviosa.

Jasper solo rio a mi respuesta. Seguro que piensa que soy una idiota.

Después de una hora en el comedor, Peridot se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su dormitorio, Jasper también hizo lo mismo. Yo me quede ahí hasta que anocheció. Todo el lugar se encontraba vacío, pero no me apetecía mucho subir y quedarme en el cuarto sin hacer nada. Finalmente, tuve que levantarme de ahí y subir hasta mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Jasper enfrente de mis narices acomodando sus cosas en la cama en donde Garnet antes dormía. Maldita sea, ¿Qué rayos hacia ella aquí?

 **\- ¡Hey! Que estás haciendo aquí!?**

 **\- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti.**

 **...**

 _Hi beibis,solo voy a comentarles que actualizare los Sabados oh los jueves y que no va a ver solo Japis en este fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Peridot, ya llego tu hora. (?_

 _hahahaha,bien,no xD bueno,sin mas que decir...¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Sin Acuerdos

_By: Peridot_

Me levante de la litera con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba todo un escándalo afuera, y para mi suerte este provenía de la habitación de Lapis, era de esperarse. No quería meterme en asuntos de ambas, después de todo ellas son las que deberían arreglarlo. Pero habían pasado 20 minutos y estas aún no se callaban. Si seguían así terminarían volviéndome loca.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de Lapis con seguridad, pero aquella firmeza con la que había comenzado se desvanecía conforme avanzaba. ¿Qué tal si ocasionaba algo peor? Mi propósito era que ambas se lleven bien, no que se maten mutuamente. Y sinceramente no estaba segura si involucrarme era una buena idea.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente, y con una mirada asesina, las observe a ambas con rencor. **–ustedes dos, ¡cállense de una buena vez! ¡¿Qué no ven que otras tratamos de dormir?!–**

Jasper se encontraba alzando a Lapis de la camiseta. Mientras si esta la miraba con rencor agitando sus brazos e intentando liberarse, La una y la otra bajaron la vista para observarme molestas y disgustadas. Bien, algo me decía que interrumpirlas no fue una de las mejores ideas que tuve, pero aun así tenía que mantenerme firme y lucir como la chica inteligente y calmada de siempre. Pero en ocasiones eso era absurdo, lucir así era como ganarse el odio de cada una con la que hablara. Pero eso solo lo tomaba como el precio de ser la representante, que lo único que sinceramente hacia era ser la mascota de todos los secretarios de la academia.

 **– ¡¿Vas a soltarme ya?!–** Lapis la observo con furia, pero esta ni se inmuto con su mirada.

 **–Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas…–** Jasper la dejo caer en el suelo bruscamente. A lo que Lapis solo la observo con odio mientras si se ponía de pie y se limpiaba el polvo del uniforme. **– ¡Peridot! Tu eres una de las encargadas de aquí, ¡sinceramente me niego a compartir cuarto con una chica como… ella!**

 **–Pues hasta que no haya una nueva habitación, lo siento. Ambas se tendrán que llevar bien quieran oh no. Solo piénsenlo, tendrán que verse todos los días. ¡Acéptenlo! ¡Ya llévense bien de una buena vez maldita sea! –**

Lapis se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco mientras si se acomodaba en la parte de arriba de la litera. Obviamente, el escandalo seguiría hasta mañana. Lapis es de ese tipo de chicas que no se sale de un tema hasta que este termina completamente hecho. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía moderación. Enserio esperaba que este caso aplicara.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar. Mañana será un largo día, y quería prepararme para ello.

…

Algunos murmuros me sacaron el sueño en la mañana, pero poco a poco mientras si despertaba estos se convirtieron a gritos. ¿De quiénes? De Lapis y Jasper, por supuesto. Me levante de la cama exaltada ocasionando que me cayera de esta de golpe. **–Pero, que carajos, ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?!**

 **–Esperándote, como todos los días Peri. ¿Ves idiota? Te dije que la despertarías, robusta.**

 **– ¿yo la desperté? ¡Claro! Debiste escuchar cómo me gritabas como histérica hace unos momentos, babosa –**

 **–sí, sí, sí. Vaya chicas, como pagarles su gesto tan amable. Ahora lárguense al salón por esta vez solas. Tengo cosas que hacer –** Arrastre a ambas a la salida y les sorraje la puerta en la cara. Aquellas dos iban de mal en peor, una solución buena era decirle a la profesora Yellow que las cambiara de habitación, pero eso sería lo último que hiciera. No quiero interrumpir a la maestra por solo unos desacuerdos. Tener a amatista como compañera de cuarto no es realmente ''fantástico'' si me lo preguntan, pero aun así he podido acostumbrarme a ella, e incluso poder llevarnos bien a pesar de nuestras diferencias, y eso era algo que Lapis y Jasper debían aprender.

Amatista abrió la puerta de la habitación algo saturada, pero al notarme en el extremo de la cama, su mueca se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa **– ¡hola compañera! Que tal el día, eh? A mi parecer…algo duro. Pero que golpe más grande en tu cara –** hecho una risilla.

 **–Jasper y Lapis me tienen hasta el límite. Que fastidio es lidiar con ellas. He hablado con ambas pero ninguna entiende –** Eche un suspiro fastidiada.

 **–Pues, sí no te funciona hablar con las dos, prueba hablándoles por separado. Seguro que así entenderán**

La idea de amatista no sonaba tan mala. Si platico con ellas por separado, habría más posibilidades de que una de las dos comprendiera y tratara de llevarse bien con la otra. Pero… ¿cuándo se suponía que hablaría con ellas? Si dejo sola a Jasper mientras si hablo con Lapis, sería algo pésimo de mi parte, y luciría como si la estuviera haciendo de lado. Y si dejaba sola a Lapis mientras si le hablo a Jasper, sabe dios lo que se podría imaginar. Me siento de algún modo furiosa por tener que lidiar con esto y casi romperme la cabeza por algo que Ni siquiera debería importarme. Pero que fastidio.

Me aliste para ir a clases y abrí la puerta casi a prisas. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que la campana había sonado, y para el colmo mi aula se encontraba en una de las plantas más bajas de la academia. Si no me llevara tan bien con la profesora Yellow estaría dando por hecho que me mataría.

Baje todos los escalones con rapidez y vaya suerte la mía que no me tropecé con ninguno. Abrí la puerta del aula con fuerza sin pensarlo, todas las chicas que se encontraban en esta giraron la vista para observarme, incluyendo la profesora.

 **–Buenos días, Peridot. Puedes tomar asiento**

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al asiento más cerca de la pizarra. Lapis se encontraba casi al fondo y Jasper dos sillas atrás de ella. Sinceramente, ya estaba comenzando a creer que el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para que yo no pudiera ni dirigirle la palabra a una de las dos.

Me encontraba haciendo todo menos prestando atención. Y aunque me enfocara a observar nada más que la pizarra, eso no parecía funcionar. Lo único que parecía provocar era que siguiera volteando la vista hacia atrás para tratar que Lapis lograra verme. La profesora Yellow se dio la vuelta para observarme y alzo una ceja a mi comportamiento. **–Peridot, ¿te encuentras bien? Luces algo distraída hoy –**

 **– ¿Qué? No, no es nada** – Me enfoque de nuevo a observar el pizzaron, pero la profesora solo se cruzó de brazos a mi repuesta

 **–Lapis, Peridot, háganme el favor de verificar si el taller de tecnología está en orden. Por favor–** La profesora solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la cual respondí con unas leves gracias mientras si me retiraba. Lapis solo se levantó del asiento y me siguió el paso algo confundida

 **– ¿Revisar el taller de tecnología? Aso no es algo que pediría Yellow. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

 **–Nada Lapis, solo es que quiero que hablemos**

 **– ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?**

 **–De Jasper. Creo que ya es momento que nos tomemos enserio esto y hablemos de manera civilizada. Tú sabes que casi nunca socializo, y cuando Jasper llego, se me paso la idea en la cabeza que…**

Lapis hizo una pausa a su caminata y me observo sorprendida. – **No puede ser… ¿te gusta Jasper?**

 **–Exacto, y supongo que- espera, ¡Claro que no idiota! ¡Yo hablo de que deberías llevarte bien con Jasper!–**

 **–oh vaya, menos mal. Pues permíteme decirte que yo no soy la causante de esto. Si quieres que me lleve bien con Jasper, quizás con la que deberías hablar en privado es con ella.**

 **– ¿pero al menos podrías tratar no?**

Lapis solo rolo los ojos en tono sarcástico y siguió caminando hacia el Aula de Tecnología sin responderme palabra alguna sobre la pregunta. ¿Por qué rayos no solo lo intentaba? Pero no podía molestarme con ella, simplemente no podría. Yo igual me negaría completamente aunque se tratara de mi mejor amiga quien me lo estuviera mencionando. Tal vez Jasper si lo comprendería, y espero que lo hiciera. Por qué a no ser así, tendría que tomar algunas medidas drásticas.

…

 _He aquí el capítulo 4 del fanfic! Prepárense chicos, que viene lo bueno 7u7_

 _Una cosa, en dos semanas no habrá capitulo, sino una especie de explicación del fic, ¿sobre qué explicaciones? Bueno, cosas que supuestamente no he escrito y que ya deberían saberse uwu pero también quiero invitarlos a ustedes que me hagan preguntas sobre el fic e incluso sobre mi. Una cosilla mas que se me olvido,siganme en twitter para que ahí pueda avisarles si hare algo en vez de publicarlo aqui. por que suena algo cruel solo ponerlo aqui para una cosa pequeña x'D ¡búsquenme como Sadnessgirl_ Centellest _mis fantasmitas! y bueno, sin más que decir ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Pregunta final antes de acabarse del capítulo: **¿con quién sería más épico shipiar al dorito? 7u7**_


	6. Inculpando (Parte uno)

_By: Lapis_

Me abstuve de escuchar a Peridot y adelante el paso hacia el aula de tecnología. No podía creer que ella estuviera del lado de Jasper. Es decir, yo soy su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre esta con ella a pesar que en ocasiones quisiera taparle la boca con cinta y aun así, ¿no está de acuerdo conmigo? Eso no caía de mi gusto. Hasta cuando ella comenzó a pelearse con el aula B por una de las tantas tonterías que se carga, le apoye sin importa que. Peridot solo me observo preocupada y continuo caminando sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Abrí el salón y le eche una ojeada al cuarto. Aquel lugar daba miedo de solo verlo, lucia como si aquellas maquinas arrinconadas del montón, fueran a moverse y aterrorizar a todos. Pero solo trataba de no observarlas detenidamente, que luego me causaban pesadillas. Después observar ambos extremos de él, simplemente lo cerré como si nada y me aleje de ahí. Peridot solo comenzó a seguirme el paso cruzada de brazos **– No te disgustes, Solo quiero que se lleven bien Lapis. Además, tú sabes que algún día ella se ira y garnet regresara. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar eso? Te diré la verdad, cuando mucho unos meses. Así que has lo que yo, o al menos tolérala si quieres**

 **– ¡Es fácil cuando se trata de tolerar a amatista, No a Jasper! tú sabes todas las cualidades que tengo, ninguna es tolerar gente mediocre.**

lo único que hizo Peridot a mi comentario fue fruncir el ceño y frotarse los ojos de manera cansada. A simple vista se notaba que si continuábamos con la conversación, Peridot me golpearía. Nos dirigimos a nuestra aula en completo silencio. Abrí la puerta y me acomode en mi lugar dejando a Peridot aun en la puerta de brazos cruzados. ¿Desde cuándo se había hecho tan insistente? Admiro que al fin quiera hacer amigos y que al fin demostrara que si tiene al menos corazón. Pero, ¿Por qué carajos tuvo que ser Jasper? Solo digo, hubiera elegido a una chica de la clase, oh de electrónica si deseaba, ¡e incluso pudo decirme de una vez que se quería quedar sola!

La profesora comenzó a hablar. No le preste ni la más mínima atención, me quede pensando en mis cosas y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

 **– Lapis, Lapis… ¡LAPIS!–** Los gritos de Jasper me sacaron el sueño, si seguía insistiendo me gastaría el nombre **–madre mía, ¡Se ve no puedes quedarte ni cinco minutos despierta en clase! A la próxima vez, le diré a Peridot que ella misma te despierte** – estaba a punto de golpearla si no fuera porque había recuperado la conciencia y no quería armar un espectáculo.

Levante la mirada exaltada lo que provoco que me cayera del asiento de golpe. Se notaba claramente que Jasper quería morirse de la risa en mi cara pero trataba de disimularlo, sin decir nada al respecto simplemente inclino la vista y extendió la muñeca.

Baje la cabeza para observar su palma a centímetros de mí. La verdad, no estaba creyendo lo que estaba pasando ¿Jasper me estaba dando la mano?

 **– ¿Qué es esto?**

 **–Mi palma.**

Me limite a ser sarcástica y levante la vista a verla. **–Olvídalo, gracias.**

Jasper tomo mi mano así como me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Me limpie el polvo del uniforme y observe a ambos lados, percatándome que el salón estaba vacío. Las aulas de afuera igual lo estaban y al observar por la ventana, no se podía apreciar a nadie.

 **– ¿Dónde están todas?–** pregunte

 **– ¿En dónde crees? Están en la cafetería. Y ambas lo estaríamos también si no te hubieras quedado dormida. Peridot me obligo a venir por ti. Si no lo hubiera hecho, juraría que aun seguirías aquí por cuando mucho una hora más**

Eche una carcajada irónica **– ¿Tu? ¿Obedeciendo a Peridot para hacerme un favor?**

 **–Algunas personas si quieren hacer una diferencia y llevarse bien con la otra.**

 **–igual hablo contigo, ¿cierto?**

Jasper hizo una breve pausa y se cruzó de brazos. **–..Quizás–** abrió la puerta del aula con rudeza adelantándose un poco hacia la cafetería – **Solo apurémonos, odio estar aquí.**

Bajamos las escaleras en completo silencio, qué poco a poco simplemente se volvió incómodo. Después de todo Peridot tomo mi consejo e igual hablo con Jasper, y sí que le funciono. Pero, maldita sea ¡esto solo es una falsedad! y hasta ella misma esta consiente que lo es. Conociéndola, solo lo hace para que ella misma no se sienta culpable, no tengo idea si creyó que tomaría el cambio drástico de humor de Jasper como su acto de buena voluntad navideño oh alguna otra estupidez que solamente a Peridot se le ocurriría que creería.

Abrí la puerta de la cafetería tratando de reconocer a Peridot entre el millón de chicas que se encontraban dentro. Después de unos minutos de observar caras pude saber claramente que ella no estaba aquí.

 **–Es el colmo con Peridot.** –Chasquee la lengua

De todas las cosas que quisiera hacerle a Peridot en este momento, sin lugar a dudas sería dejarla colgada afuera de la maldita ventana. Sus escusas de ''me fui a la dirección para unos cuantos trabajos'' oh ''la profesora me necesitaba'' las ha utilizado tantas veces que no me sorprende que esto es solo un truco barato para socializar con Jasper porque no soy capaz de hacerlo por mi propia voluntad. Cuando encuentre a esa nerd, se va a arrepentir.

 **– ¡Bueno! ya que solo estamos las dos, no nos quedara más remedio de seguir el raro y mal estratégico plan de Peridot**

Jasper se acomodó en la mesa y continúo almorzando como si no me notara en el otro extremo de ella. No me importo, la verdad. Pero el silencio era más incómodo que no saber de qué hablarle.

Antes de que alguna palabra fuera a salir de mi boca, se escuchó un aviso de la dirección que a Jasper y a mí, nos daban demasiados temas por los cuales hablar.

 ** _''Lapis Lazuli y Jasper Calcedony, favor de pasar a la oficina de la directora. ''_**

 **–Pff, hey, entonces, te apellidas Calcedony?**

 **–Mejor cállate y veamos a ver qué es lo que quieren.**

De todo de lo que pude hablar en ese justo momento, quizás lo que escogí no fue lo indicado. Pero eso no importaba en estos momentos ¿Por qué nos llamarían a dirección? Simplemente, en mi mente no se encontraba ni una pista del por qué. ¡Ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra sin un golpe por adelantado! No creo que inconscientemente por la noche haya realizado todo un desastre con Jasper. Pero, quizás y me estaba adelantando. Probablemente quisiera felicitarnos, bien, eso no. Estoy frita.

Entramos a la oficina de la directora y ahí se encontraba la profesora Yellow con la profesora del aula Pink, la profesora Rose. Entre el millón de posibilidades que aparecían en mi cabeza conforme entraba más afondo a la oficina, ninguna era de buen presentimiento. Y sin motivo alguno, un agujero de culpa de clavaba en mí.

La profesora Rose giro a vernos a ambas **–Jasper, Lapis. Supongo que si saben por qué están aquí, ¿verdad?**

 **–En realidad, No. –** ambas respondimos claramente

Yellow frunció el ceño con vista a Rose **– ¿Ves? Te lo dije, no vengas de paranoias, Rose.**

 **–Yellow, déjamelo a mí. Por favor–** La maestra Yellow solo chasqueo la lengua a su comentario y la dejo continuar con los brazos cruzados.

 **– Las maquinas del aula de Tecnología han sido destruidas y vario del mobiliario también. Y siento comentarles que todo apunta a ustedes –**

 **– ¿No puedes curar esas cosas con esas de tus tantas lagrimas mágicas de magdalena?**

 **–Yellow, por mis estrellas, ¿Qué no puedes guardar silencio?**

 **– ¡Estas culpando a mis estudiantes!**

Mientras sin las profesoras discutían, no fui ni capaz de escucharlas. No podía dejar de pensar que estaría en problemas por algo que ni siquiera había hecho, y si no se arreglaba ese asunto, seguro que al llegarle la noticia a mi familia, estaba segura que no me iría tan bien al llegar a casa las próximas vacaciones. Dejando de eso de lado, ¡yo no soy de esa clase de chicas! Maldita sea, me lo creería de Jasper la loca por el gym, pero ¿de mí? alguien quiere inculparme, y voy a investigar quién.

...

Hola! aquí Centellest,perdonen por no actualizar el sábado como debía, tenia un bloqueo mental terrible y parecía como si escribiera con los pies /3 ademas de que anduve planificando un poco lo que pasara en dos semanas,ya que si hay muchas cosas que creo que serian dignas de explicar y pues,así es la vida,cruel y sepsi

Dejen Reviews para hamarlos y no llorar como magdalena(? hamors hamors y ¡gracias por leer!


	7. Inculpando (Parte dos)

Jasper era la única de las dos que se tomaba con tranquilidad esto. Aunque su cara fuera sarcástica, se proponía en escuchar a las profesoras detenidamente procurando no soltar un comentario a su defensa. Sin embargo yo, Intentaba lograr hacer lo mismo. Pero con solo recordar que estaba a punto de estar en problemas por algo que ni siquiera me había enterado, simplemente perdía los estribos

 **– ¡yo estuve con Peridot la última vez que fui a esa aula! Prácticamente, hubiera sido imposible que yo hubiera hecho algo parecido, no comprendo por qué yo, y Jasper, claro, ¡estaríamos en aprietos!**

 **–Deja de meter la pata. –** Jasper se colocó cerca de mí, para luego apartarme descortésmente **– disculpen, pero estoy realmente en desacuerdo que nos culpen de la nada sin tener pruebas**

La profesora Rose volteo la cabeza para observar a Jasper **–ambas fueros las únicas que entraron al aula hoy, aunque suene grosero, no creo que algún fantasma lo haya hecho**

 **–bien, Púes si es eso, ¡le probaremos que no fuimos! no voy a permitir que me manden a detención por una tontería como esa. Lapis, ¡vámonos!**

Jasper me tomo de la mano bruscamente y por poco me llevaba arrastrando fuera de la dirección sin esperar respuesta de las profesoras. Creo que me equivoque al pensar que la que se tomó peor esto fui yo, No tenía ni idea de dónde íbamos, pero no quería dirigirle la palabra a Jasper. Así que lo único que podía hacer era seguirle el paso a prisas. Después de bajar y subir tantas escaleras, nos detuvimos enfrente del aula de electrónica.

 **–supongo que tienes un plan, ¿oh solo quisiste hacer una salida interesante?**

Jasper se cruzó de brazos **–obviamente haremos lo dije ahí adentro, investigar. Y como tú sabes más de esta escuela, creó que tú sabrás a donde sería más conveniente**

Solo asentí la cabeza y comencé a darle una ojeada al salón mientras si trataba de argumentar algo útil. Yo no soy buena para estas cosas, siempre que sucedía algo parecido, Peridot se encargaba de todo mientras si yo solamente la seguía tratando de no parecer una imbécil. Ninguna de las chicas que asisten a la clase de electrónica me conocen y mucho menos yo a ellas. Hasta cuando yo fui uno de los rostros más conocidos de la academia si apenas sabían mi nombre.

 **– ¿entonces?**

 **–pues, sé que en la clase White y en la Pink hay más alumnas de la clase de electrónica…tal vez ellas sepan algo**

 **– ¿al menos sabes quiénes son?**

 **–Dependo de la sociabilidad de Peridot, apenas si conozco a las de mi clase. Con unas cuantas que reconozca de ahí basta, Solo vayamos de una vez.** – Salí del aula y trate de concertarme en pensar en donde rayos se localizaba la clase White. Aquel salón era uno de las pocas aulas en las que nunca estuve dentro. Aunque, conocí a su representante cuando fui a buscar a Peridot en una de sus cuantas reuniones. Y comparándola con las demás, era una de las más normalillas. Seamos sinceros, Peridot no está ni cerca para ser la mejor, pero bueno, hace lo que puede. Después de girar la cabeza para observar las aulas en cada pasillo mientras si Jasper ya comenzaba a cansarse, por fin encontré aquel rotulo del aula que buscaba como loca. Abrí la puerta y solo pude toparme con la representante a centímetros de mi cara sosteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

¿Recuerdan lo de normal? ¿Sí? Pues olvídenlo.

 **– ¡hola Lapis! Y hola… Tú–** menciono refiriéndose a Jasper. A lo que ella solo frunció el ceño como respuesta.

 **–… ¡hola, Angelite! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Muy bien? Yo igual. Ahora por favor, déjanos pasar–** dije intentando parecer amigable mientras si la apartaba. No estaba de humor como para conversar con ella, pero por una parte, sí que fue grosero entrar de la nada en su clase. Pero. Por favor, ¿eso a quien le importaba ahora? Lo único en lo que pensaba en este momento era terminar con esto de una buena vez. Aunque eso significara tener más problemas adelante. Pero sé que Peridot me salvaría de estas, así que no me interesa.

Nos encontrábamos dentro del aula y yo intentaba reconocer una cara conocida. Estaba segura que conocía a una de las miles que se encontraban allí, debía de haber alguna natación con la que haya tenido contacto, pero por más que me enfocaba en pensar quien, no lograba recordar a nadie.

 **– ¿Lapis? ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?–** un leve susurro de amazonita se escuchó al entrar al salón. Alzo una ceja no muy encantada de verme, Así como me rodeo intentando no hacer contacto conmigo y se sentó en su pupitre. Pero eso no le sirvió porque yo enseguida me pare enfrente de su asiento son una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Amazonita hecho un suspiro sarcástico y no tuvo más opción que dirigirme la palabra **–Hola, Jasper, y hola…Lapis. Es raro que me hables. Contando de que apenas si sabes la mitad de mi nombre.**

 **–Eso no importa ahora Amaz, Tienes que ayudarme, ¡te aseguro que no sabrás lo que nos pasó!**

 **–bien, déjame adivinar, ¿las llamaron a la oficina de la directora por destruir el aula de las empollonas?**

 **– ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **–eh, ¿quizás porque ya es viral en la academia?–** Amazonita tomo su móvil y me lo coloco a unos centímetros de la cara, logrando ver un pequeño post con unas imágenes tomadas en sabe dios qué momento. Maldita sea, ¿tan rápido se divulga todo? Hasta pareciera que solo la gente se la pasa esperando con el celular a la mano una diminuta cosa para hacerla viral y no hacer parecer su vida más miserable.

 **–por mis estrellas, esto es horrible.**

 **–habla por ti, que yo luzco bien**

 **– ¡no hablo de las fotos Jasper! Amazonita _,_ yo sé que sabrás de alguien de aquí que este en ese taller. Se una buena compañera y ayúdame**

Amazonita se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y se lo pensó un poco tratando de parecer importante. Me abstuve de hacer un comentario al respecto oh a apresurarla, que conociéndola un poco, eso solo la incitaría a volverse más obstinada.

 **–no creo que alguien de aquí lo haya hecho. ¿Acaso no han visto a la demente que tenemos de representante? Si es que casi nos tiene amarradas a todas con una correa. Tengan sentido común como el mío y vayan a la clase Pink, que estoy cien por ciento segura que una de esas cabezas duras será la que buscan.**

Le di un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento no completamente merecido a Amazonita y nos dirigimos a prisa al aula Pink, pero en el transcurso del camino nos encontramos a Steven que nos observó de una manera algo sorprendida

 **– ¡Hola Lapis! ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? Pensaba que se encontraban con amatista**

 **– ¿Con amatista?–** alce la ceja confundida.

 **–claro, ella nos dijo que esa fue la razón por la que no asistió a la clase Pink todo el día. Me extraño no verla en clase por esa razón pero conociéndote, pensé que era por algo importante... ¿Estoy equivocado?**

Claro, ¡por supuesto! Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no lo pensé? Ella se había retirado del aula de electrónica antes de que las cámaras fueran encendidas, justo antes de entrar a su habitación en donde estaba Peridot. ¿Cómo no dude de aquella idiota? Amatista me las va a pagar.

 **–Bien, ahora ya se quien se ganara una paliza. –** Jasper de cruzo de brazos mientras si se dirigía hacia la habitación de amatista, obviamente no iba a hacerlo, pero solo por si acaso adelante el paso para estar al corriente con ella. Patee la puerta de la habitación y encontramos a amatista observando unos cuantos discos en su repisa, no tardo en pegar un grito en cuanto nos vio tratando de disimularlo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **–Ho… ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué es lo que cuentan?**

Ambas nos abstuvimos de hacer un comentario e hicimos que nuestras caras de furia lo dijeran todo. Amatista intento correr pero antes de que lograra hacer algo Jasper la alzo mientras si yo le cubría la boca con la palma dejándoselo imposible.

Sin poder nosotras hacer algo, en ese mismo momento Perla abrió la puerta de su habitación pudiendo observarnos a ambas en menuda escena no muy presentable.

2 horas de detención, con eso lo digo todo.

Ahí estaba yo, en el pupitre sintiéndome miserable cada vez que la manecilla del reloj cambiaba. Mientras si yo golpeaba la cabeza sobre el asiento Jasper soltó una risa rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en aquella aula.

 **– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?**

 **– ¿Sabes? No eres tan molesta como creí, me resultas divertida, la cara que tenía amatista cuando pateaste la puerta, madre mía ¡no tuvo precio!–** hecho una carcajada

Me quede en silencio por unos momentos, pero después de unos segundos, una risa de mi parte igual apareció **– ¿Acaso no viste su expresión cuando la alzaste? ¡Eso sí que fue memorable! que milagro que su reina, perdón, ''perla'' haya aparecido para salvarle el día**

Aquellas dos horas pasaron más rápido de lo que había pensado, ahora que lo pensaba, tomarle un rencor a Jasper fue un gran error de mi parte al conocerla. Era una chica divertida y genial. E incluso siento que podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas.

…

 _¡Tarde pero el sábado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap chicos! Quiero decirles que muchas gracias a los que leen este fic, cada comentario que hay juro que me alegra el día demasiado al leerlo 3 recuerden que esta semana no habrá capitulo (ya lo explique así que, no creo que haga falta) y recuerden, si quieren hacer una pregunta, ¡háganla! (si responderla daría spoiler, me haré como si la virgen me habla (?) que más, coman frutas y verduras, estén en contra de la caza de marcianitos, y ¡gracias por leer!_


	8. Malentendidos

Aunque pareciera que ya hubiéramos permanecido demasiado tiempo aquí, aún quedaban 30 minutos de detención, y no podíamos encontrarnos más saturadas de permanecer sentadas en el aula sin tener al menos una diminuta cosa que hacer. Cuando ya habíamos parecido aceptarlo, Peridot entro al cuarto azotando la puerta tan fuerte que provoco que ambas volteáramos alarmadas y no pudimos toparnos con nada más que con su ceño fruncido. No obstante, se dirigió a mi pupitre para observarme completamente furiosa **. –A ver, lo único que te pido es que no te metas en problemas ¿y qué haces? ¡Exacto! ¡Te metes en problemas!**

Antes de que yo pudiera responder un comentario a mi defensa, Jasper se me adelanto respondiéndole a Peridot– **No es por contradecirte Peridot, pero ella no tiene la culpa…**

 **–Me alegra que te hayas metido a la conversación Jasper, ¡porque también quiero recordarte que me prometiste que te llevarías bien con ella y no causarían desastres!**

Mientras si Peridot solo liberaba su furia, Jasper estaba prácticamente forzada a observarla, y en su rostro no podía notarse más que deseaba tanto que cerrara la boca. Después de unos 15 minutos escuchando como a Peridot se le parecían acabar las razones para sermonearnos simplemente acabo dando un gran suspiro agobiado

 **–bien, ¡para empezar nosotras no hicimos nada! Perla fue la que nos metió aquí si saber que–** Peridot me interrumpió sin dejarme continuar nuevamente, que si lo seguía haciendo no dudaría en golpearla **– ¡por supuesto! ¿Por qué no lo pensé? ¡Aunque ustedes sean un desastre juntas no es posible que los demás no me hubieran avisado! Maldita perla, ¡se las verá conmigo ahora mismo!**

Peridot salió del aula con la misma actitud con la que entro y cerró la puerta como si no estuviésemos dentro. Jasper solo me observo como si prácticamente lo hubiera arruinado todo, y en gran parte estaba en lo correcto. Maldita sea, me pregunto si alguna vez la cabeza hueca de Peridot se tomara la molestia de escuchar alguna oración completa de mi parte. Y lo peor de esto era que no podíamos movernos de aquí hasta que se cumplieran justamente las dos horas del castigo. Y cuando salgamos de aquí, Peridot ya habrá hecho, y terminado una guerra.

Después de casi un milenio el castigo termino al fin, ambas salimos aquel infierno de aula para lograr poder ver a Peridot en algún lugar de la academia pero no tuvimos suerte. Parecía ser que todas ya se habían retirado a sus dormitorios, e inclusive ella.

 **– ¿Sabes qué? No creo que Peridot haya hecho algo más que gritonearle a Perla, preocuparnos ahora sería tonto–** dijo Jasper para intentar calmarme. Y sin esperarme comenzó a dirigirse a nuestro dormitorio. Realmente no le importaba mucho, de eso ya me había dado cuenta

Claramente le faltaba bastante para conocer a Peridot, e incluso dudaba si al menos le conocía un poco. Obviamente sabía que obedecer a Jasper no era una gran idea, y que debía investigar qué fue lo que paso a como dé lugar. Pero simplemente lo tire a la suerte y me fui a dormir. Ya tenía demasiado por hoy y tenía merecido al menos descansar

…

Sabía que tenía que levantarme e ir a clase, pero simplemente no quería abandonar la cama y me quede entre las sabanas durante unas cuantas horas más. Cuando ya había perdido la conciencia otra vez y me había vuelto a dormir, Jasper, que había estado rodando hace unas horas por el dormitorio desde que comenzó el día, no hizo más que subirse a mi parte de la litera e intentar despertarme picoteándome en todo el rostro

 **–Lapis, no voy a repetírtelo una vez más, hoy tenemos biología y si me va mal en mi primer proyecto en equipo voy a tomar una cubeta y no dudare en vaciártela ¡ya Despierta!**

Cuando Jasper ya había alcanzado el límite de mi paciencia así como en mi interior se estaban acumulando unas ganas internas de darle una bofetada, no pude hacer más que levantarme de una manera exaltada para después quedar justo a unos centímetros de su rostro **. – ¿Qué acaso tengo que amenazarte para que despiertes?–** Malhumorada, solo fruncí el ceño como respuesta, así como coloque mi palma en su cara apartándola. **–Vuelve a acercarte cuando duermo, y te cortare tu enmarañado cabello mientras duermes, no estoy bromeando.**

Jasper pareció no escuchar ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, bajo de la cama y tomo mi uniforme de la silla que sin importarle, me lo lanzo bruscamente. **–solo ponte el absurdo uniforme y vámonos de una buena vez sí?**

Tan solo observaba el traje una y otra vez mientras si miraba a Jasper como estaba de brazos cruzados recargada sobre la pared.

 **–..¿Qué quieres?**

Después de unos segundos capto la indirecta y no hizo más que colocar los ojos en blanco **– ¡Argh! ¡Pero que absurda eres!–** sin más que decirme solo se dio la vuelta esperando a que yo al fin me diera prisa.

Sí que sabía que Jasper no quería dañar su imagen y realmente teníamos que dirigirnos con Peridot al laboratorio, pero tenía que aprender que si realmente quería que me diera prisa, apresurarme no era una buena opción. Me cambie a prisas, tome mis cosas con una mano, y con la otra abrí la puerta para salir junto con ella. Todas las chicas de nuestra aula se encontraban rodando por los pasillos, pero lo extraño era que eran solamente ellas, sin excepción, nadie más. Ni siquiera amatista sería capaz de irse a clase tan temprano como para no encontrarla aquí junto con las demás, y aunque sonara paranoico tenía la certeza de que Peridot se relacionaba con esto.

Entre la multitud de chicas logre observar una pequeña sombra caminar entre aquel montón, se trataba de Steven que procuraba no ser visto por las chicas mientras intentaba cubrirse con los libros que llevaba en su mano.

 **– ¿Steven? ¿Y las de tu clase?**

 **–oh, bueno, eso–** el no dejaba de mirar de reojo inquietantemente a los lados procurando no ser descubierto mientras si hablaba con nerviosismo, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez tratando de pensar como decírmelo de una manera discreta.

 **–Hey, Steven, ¿vas a decirme?**

Steven asintió con la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con uno de sus libros procurando fingir que leía. **–Ayer Perla y Peridot pelearon, y se decidió que ninguna de las dos aulas hiciera un contacto con la otra, es como una ley del hielo en pocas palabras ¡no le digan a perla que hable con ustedes! En estos momentos no se de lo que es capaz de hacer…bueno, ya es tarde, tengo que marcharme–** Steven se dio la vuelta y con una leve despedida siguió su camino hacia su clase. Más ridícula Peridot no puede ser. Es decir, golpear a perla pudo ser algo, ¿pero hacer una maldita ley del hielo? ¡No somos pequeñas como para ese tipo de cosas! Aunque con Peridot, la diferencia es realmente minina. Sin más que hacer, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a prisas al aula, que aunque mi mente tenía la intriga de saber el cómo se encontraría ahí, en mi interior yo tan solo quería apartarme hasta que esas dos reaccionaran por si solas.

…

 ** _Este ha sido el capítulo 6!_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Creo (? ¡Carezco de imaginación chicos! D: no me juzguen :'c_**

 ** _Y no, ya sé que parece que mis ''parte dos'' son como una droga y lo hago a cada rato, pero es por una buena razón…tan buena que ni yo la se (? Pero esta no tendrá una parte dos! (bueno, si en gran parte…pero con distinto nombre(?)por cierto, perdón por no actualizar ayer, me capturaron los marcianos :'c_**

 ** _Bien, bien x'D sin más que decir… Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _PD: comenta si usted tampoco quería que Jasper se diera la vuelta para que lapis se vistiera_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (?**


	9. Asuntos Claros

Abrimos el salón y ahí se encontraba Peridot revisando unos cuantos papeles en el escritorio de la profesora, actuando como si nada. Las chicas tampoco lucían fuera de lo común, sus caras de superioridad parecían como si no se las fuese quitar nadie. Jasper se me adelanto el paso y se detuvo a unos centímetros cerca del gran escritorio y dejo caer su mano sorrajandola haciendo que Peridot se callera de la silla de golpe.

 **– ¡Oh chicas! Ya... ¿ya termino el castigo?**

Jasper solo se cruzó de brazos como respuesta, mientras si Peridot trataba de desviarle la mirada, yo no dejaba de observar la expresión que ella llevaba en el rostro, era como si no tuviese miedo de lo que pudieran hacer las demás para cambiar su decisión, pero sí que lucía nerviosa de que nosotras si lo hiciéramos.

 **–Peridot, amablemente te voy a decir que retires tu maldita ley del hielo con el aula Pink antes de que se vuelva peor esto**

 **– ¡Pues eso no sonó muy amable!**

Peridot se cruzó de brazos tratando de ignorar por completo las palabras de Jasper, a este punto no tenía ni idea de cómo haríamos entender a estas idiotas, y en el caso de Peridot, resultaba mucho más fácil hablar con una roca.

 **–Peridot–** me le acerque alejando a Jasper de la mesa tratándole de hablar con la poca tranquilidad que me quedaba **–no quiero contradecirte pero, si quieres enojarte con alguien, ¡pues deberías hacerlo con la persona correcta! ¡Que es a…** –sin siquiera terminar la frase, la campana de la primera hora opaco mis palabras haciendo que difícilmente se escucharan, Peridot solo alzo la ceja y se dirigió a su clase rodeándonos por completo. Me pregunto cuando durara esto.

 **– ¿Esa enana es siempre igual de terca?**

 **–Lo Es, demasiado.**

 _POV/Peridot_

En serio, me prometeré no hacer algo bueno por ellas nunca más

Salí del aula hacia mi clase de tecnología, oh al menos el pequeño cuarto que usábamos hasta que reparen el taller, con una gran ventana que da hacia el taller de combate que no me deja concentrarme en absoluto. Al menos podría ver una que otra vez a Jasper y a amatista, pero no sé qué tenía de bueno en realidad. Las chicas solo no se movieron de allí, y solo pude observar el cómo se cruzaban de brazos. Ellas dos arruinaran mis planes, y si me hacen cambiar de opinión luciré como una ridícula completa. Si en serio van a querer arreglar las ''cosas'' tendrán que hablar con Perla, y ya deberían tenerlo claro.

 **– ¡Peridot aguarda! ¿Que no vas a escuchar lo que te voy a decir?–** Lapis me tomo de los hombros intentando detenerme, pero sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada solamente la aparte de mi camino **. ––Si quieren discutir de esto con alguien, ¡las puertas del salón Pink están abiertas!** – No es que no quisiera escucharla, en realidad no quería, pero simplemente no iba a llegar tarde a la clase.

Pasaron tres horas y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Realmente no me emocionaba del todo, tendría que soportar a Jasper y a Lapis toda la hora, y después de eso, las horas que restan. Y aun después de eso toda la noche con el móvil vibrando como loco. Después del transcurso hacia la cafería nada lucia fuera de lo común, sin contar que todas las de mi clase y las del Pink se encontraban en mesas diferentes odiándose a distancia, recorrí la sala con la mirada, no podía encontrar ningún rastro de Jasper, e incluso ni siquiera de Lapis así no tuve remedio de sentarme en la barra y almorzar a solas por ahora

Después de unos minutos escuche risas, comencé ignorándolas, pero después de unos minutos sin escuchar nada más que eso, perdí los estribos y me di la vuelta de golpe ¿de quién se trataba? De Perla, por supuesto.

 **–Ejem–** di un falso tosido **– ¿puedo saber que es tan gracioso? Iba a argumentar que te encontrabas observándote en un espejo, pero ahora recuerdo, ¿qué espejo no se rompería al reflejarte?**

 **– ¡que ingenioso Peridot! Pero tus palabras solo hacen mi ego más grande, no eres nada más que una egocéntrica–** perla soltó una carcajada– **y veo que hasta tus amigas se dieron cuenta de eso**

Llena de furia solo quería darle una bofetada en la cara, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, las chicas de ambas clases comenzaron a involucrarse en la conversación, casi pareciendo un tremendo caos. Y en todo esto, ¿en dónde demonios se encontraban Jasper y Lapis? Observe tres sombras cerca de la puerta, forcé un poco la vista para percatarme de que se trataban de ellas, casi arrastrando a amatista a la fuerza señalándome mientras si lo hacían

Aguarden aguarden

¿Acaso tenían a amatista como un rehén?

Si, si, ya tenía en claro que perla no era demasiado comprensiva pero, por mis estrellas, esto sí que era estar desesperadas. Era más que obvio que tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba, me escabullí entre la multitud para lograr llegar hasta la puerta, no falto mucho para que me diera cuenta que perla había hecho lo mismo.

 **–Oye, Peridot–** perla frunció el ceño **– ¿podrías explicarme por qué tus amigas bandoleras se encuentran casi secuestrando a Amatista? Creí que ya habían aprendido la lección**

Antes de poder responderle, Lapis arrastro a amatista a unos centímetros de mi persona, amenazándola prácticamente con la mirada mientras si lo hacía. Mirarla a los ojos no solo parecía ponerla más y más nerviosa, pues cada vez que esto pasaba desviaba la mirada. Duramos varios minutos en silencio, hasta que por fin se dignó a soltarlo

 **–Perry, yo fui la que destruyo el aula de tecnología, perdón por haberte hecho molestarte con la persona equivocada, y perla, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes**

Bien, ahora mismo no sé si sentir vergüenza de mi misma, oh querer que me trague la tierra. No podía creer que amatista hubiera sido la culpable, es decir, tampoco me esperaba que fuera del todo inocente pero, por dios, ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

Mientras si solo observaba el cómo perla discutía con amatista y les pedía disculpas a las chicas, solamente me dirigí fuera de la cafetería sin decir un comentario más. Le pedí amablemente a perla que se encargara de todo y que calmara a las de la clase por mí, me sentía más que incomoda cada segundo que perduraba en ese lugar. Evite a Amatista durante las tres horas, y desactive mi móvil por si las dudas, en estos momentos no quisiera ni verle la cara, y aunque no le guste tendrá que respetarlo quiera oh no.

Ya eran las ocho de la tarde, Lapis y Jasper me dijeron que si no lograba pasar la noche con amatista con gusto aceptarían que me quedara a dormir en su habitación, pero que hiciera lo posible para arreglar las cosas un poco. No creo que esto funcionaria. Gire la manecilla de la puerta y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, amatista prácticamente me jalo hacia dentro de golpe y cerró la puerta sorrajandola.

 **– ¡Me has estado evadiendo todo el día! Peridot, ¡No voy a dejarte ir hasta que arreglemos las cosas a solas!**

 **– ¡no!, te creía una buena amiga ¡y mira lo que has hecho!**

 **–Tan solo pensaba que como nuestros talleres estarían prácticamente juntos por un buen rato quizás, y solo quizás…**

 **– ¡¿Quizás qué?!**

 **– ¡Quizás podría acercarme un poco más a ti!**

Me quede estática. – **espera, ¿qué?**

 **…**

 ** _¡Este ha sido el capítulo 7 beibis!_**

 ** _Perdónenme por no actualizar ;w; es que la calor…ya saben(¿_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! 3_**


	10. Esperando una respuesta (parte uno)

**–Bien, sí, ¡lo que escuchaste! Tal vez pienses que fue exagerado pero, quería intentar que pudieras ver algo más de mí que tu compañera de cuarto…me interesas Peridot, y quizás un poco más lo que piensas–** le oí decir a amatista a través de la puerta, mientras si se escuchaban pequeños golpes que parecían ser pasos hacia Peridot

Por mis estrellas.

¿Acaso amatista se le estaba declarando en este mismo momento?

Jasper y yo fuimos a ver lo que pasaba, ya que habíamos escuchado a la puerta sorrajarse, Especulamos que había pasado algo con esas dos y decidimos ir a ver que había sucedido. Pero no tardamos en detenernos a centímetros de la manecilla cuando amatista comenzó a hablar. Así que no era como si estuviéramos husmeando, en gran parte.

Debo admitir que esperaba más de Peridot, pero de ella solo se escuchaban un par de balbuceos al no saber qué contestarle, Y no la culpo, hasta yo misma sentía nervios por la pobre. Realmente nos debatíamos entre ayudarla y abrir la puerta ''interrumpiéndolas'', o dejar que ella misma lo arruine por su cuenta, pero creo que se encontraba un peor problema allá adentro

 **–Yo… Mira, amatista. Realmente me alaga que te intereses en alguien tan poca cosa como yo, ¡enserio! Es decir, desde que te conocí me hiciste darme cuenta que no solo eras alguien buena en la fuerza bruta, sino que también que te eras algo más que eso pero…te seré sincera, si esto llegara a ser algo, no funcionaría. –** Ay Peridot, solo detente de una vez…sin duda, o había a tenido experiencia en la friendzone, o realmente se lo estaba tomando en serio

 **–Lapis no puedo seguir con esto, abramos la puerta y si es necesario rompámosla. –** Jasper se cruzó de brazos

Me detuve de apoyar la cabeza sobre la puerta y asentí. Lo sabía, hasta incluso Jasper estaba consiente que si pasaba algo, Peridot acabaría arruinándolo. Tratamos de abrirla pero para nuestra sorpresa esta se encontraba cerrada, así que no nos quedaba nada más opción que tocar. Al solo el primer golpe, Peridot abrió la puerta en un instante como si estuviese ansiosa

 **– ¡Chicas! ¿Vinieron por lo de la pijamada? No me había detenido en comentarles que con gusto la haremos, me adelantare si nos les importa–** sin esperar respuesta Peridot tomo sus pertenencias de su cama con rapidez antes de que amatista lograra decir algo, Pero sin embargo su velocidad no fue la suficiente

 **– ¿Qué?–** amatista se mantuvo unos minutos inmóvil– **¿¡Acaso te iras sin tan siquiera resolver nuestro problema, y sin mencionar que a la mitad de lo que me ibas a decir?!**

 **¡Hablaremos luego de eso! ¡En unos 2 años quizás!–** Peridot tan solo se despidió de ella con una mano y amatista trato de seguirla, pero le cerró la puerta en la cara ocasionando que se golpeara en esta cayendo de senton. Tan solo se escuchaban los rápidos pasos de Peridot llegando a nuestro dormitorio, pero después de escuchar a la puerta cerrarse, esta habitación, e incluso igual el pasillo se había convertido en total silencio, y de los incomodos. Jasper me hizo una seña para que fuera a hablarle a Peridot mientras si se encargaba de amatista, asenti con la cabeza y salí del cuarto para dirigirme al nuestro. Peridot se encontraba en mi lado de la litera, lucia incomoda, y aunque no lo comentaba, tan solo esperaba que le preguntara que sucedía. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la cama acomodándome a un lado de ella.

 **–Hey–** me cruce de brazos **–No entiendo por qué no solo le dijiste un no. Es decir, no es que cuestione que salir corriendo de tus problemas y cerrarles la puerta en la cara como tú lo haces sea malo pero, ¿no quieres hablar sobre eso?**

 **– ¡no es eso Lapis! Es solo que, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se fijan en esas cosas, nunca me he parado a pensar en algo que no sea solucionar problemas de los demás como presidenta de la clase o en los estudios, ¡el caso es que yo planeaba morir sola hasta que YO me atreviera a hacer algo para cambiar eso!**

Peridot soltó todo, me perdí en la conversación, y aun así mi cara me sorpresa parecía no poder quitármela nadie. ¿Desde cuándo Peridot tenía sentimientos? Es decir, tampoco me esperaba un ''no, estoy bien'' pero, ahora no sabía si sentir que mi rol de mejor amiga no estaba bien empleado en Peridot realmente, pero bueno, en mi caso yo tampoco soy de caracterizar a Peridot como alguien de tan fiar así que estábamos a mano.

 **– ¿y bueno? ¡Necesito que me des un consejo!**

Sentí la mirada de Peridot fija en mí y reaccione en cuestión de segundos **–Ah, ¿qué? Bueno, para empezar Peridot, lo primero que tú debes de hacer es saber si realmente quieres rechazar a amatista. ¿No sientes nada por ella o…simplemente tienes miedo de no saber lo que pasara después?**

 **–simplemente yo, ¡argh! ¡No lo sé!–** se dejó caer en el colchón tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

No podía apresurarla a darme una respuesta, después de todo era difícil tomarla hasta para mí. No era como si tuviera experiencia en esto, pero a comparación de ella pues, había excepciones. Jasper abrió la puerta de la habitación agobiada, alzó la vista hacia mi cama viéndome directamente a los ojos. Sin decirme nada aun sabía que nada estaba bien en el lado de amatista.

 **–Así que... ¿Amatista se lo tomo…?**

 **–Te diré una pista: Te gusta tu compañera de cuarto, te le declaras, y a mitad de lo que la chica iba a decir entran sus amigas, sale corriendo, casi te rompe la nariz con la puerta, y después de eso una de sus amigas trata de calmarte cuando estás más que envuelta en ira. ¿Cómo reaccionarias?**

 **– ¿eso es un...muy bien todo está resuelto?**

Jasper rolo los ojos **–será mejor que descansemos por hoy.**

 **–Chicas, por cierto** –Peridot levanto la cabeza. **– ¿podrían dormir por hoy en la cama de abajo las dos? Estoy acostumbrada a dormir en un colchón y… Por favor**

 **– ¿¡Que!?–** Respondimos Jasper y yo exaltadas **– ¡Obviamente no Peridot! ¡Dormirás en el suelo en una colchoneta como previsto!**

 **…**

Madre mía.

Estoy durmiendo en una misma cama con Jasper.

Quisiera saber qué carajo sucedió después de que le dijimos no a Peridot, pero veo que ni siquiera valdrá la pena recordar, el punto es que Peridot siempre gana.

Me sentía nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía a qué lado moverme, literalmente. Si me movía hacia la izquierda terminaría cayéndome destrozándome la cara por menuda caída, pero si me movía a hacia la Derecha…no pienso moverme hacia la derecha. Así que, qué más da, acabe durmiéndome terminado aceptando que si me caía, bueno, la enfermería está a unos pasillos cerca de aquí.

El despertador comenzó a sonar y me saco el sueño, me sentía realmente incomoda por cierta razón pero quizás era porque aún no estaba completamente consiente. Abrí los ojos topándome con Jasper arriba de mí y su rostro a unos centímetros del mío dormida como si nada, madre mía, madre mía, ¿¡ahora que carajos hago!?

 **– ¡JASPER!–** grite a todo pulmón para que se despertara, y lo conseguí **.** Jasper abrió los ojos en par y se cayó del susto de la cama ocasionando un impacto tan fuerte que hasta a mí me dolió **. –oye, ¿estás bien?**

 **–Si bien significa tener los tímpanos rotos y la cara destrozada, ¡estoy perfectamente bien!–** puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo

– **¡Pues eso te pasa por casi estar encima de mí!**

 **– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa! ¡Es mi cama en primer lugar!–** frunció el ceño **– ¡siéntete afortunada de no haberte dicho nada sobre tus malditos posters de Camp Pining Hearts en todo el dormitorio!**

 **–** ¿ **Camp Pining Hearts? ¡Oye! ¡Yo tengo buen gusto! Y Ni siquiera se de lo que estas…–** alce la vista y todo el lugar estaba repleto de posters de esa serie sin sentido, no importaba el extremo de la pared que vieras, te toparías con uno quisieras o no. Diablos, ¿Cómo rayos aparecieron estas cosas aquí?

Ah, tengo una idea.

 **– ¡Peridot! ¡Levántate!**

 _…_

 _Holaa! 3_

 _Bien, perdónenme, soy más desobligada que la Hana kei(?_

 _¡Pero aquí está el capítulo!_

 _Espero que les guste y debo de decirles que ahora si no publico los sábados seguramente lo haré un domingo o un lunes, ya que mis profesores piensan que no tenemos vida y vivimos para hacer tarea (?_

 _PD: comenta si crees que soy una desobligada y si crees que Camp Pining Hearts es la ostia(?_


	11. Esperando una Respuesta (parte dos)

Peridot tan solo hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, cosa que me comenzaba a molestar.

 **– ¡Peridot! ¡No me hagas subir hasta allá arriba!**

 **– ¡bien bien!–** Peridot se levantó de la cama y tomo los lentes que tenía a su derecha, para volver a mirarme a la cara disgustada. Cosa que no entendía, Puesto que la que se encontraba hasta el tope se suponía que era yo.

 **– ¿puedes explicarnos qué demonios es esto?**

 **–posters. ¿Te los presento?**

Cansada fruncí el ceño a su respuesta, y tan solo me encontraba a un pelo de responder su comentario con un poco, e incluso más de su sarcasmo, si no fuera porque Jasper abrió la persiana sin avisar haciendo que volteara exaltada, cosa que le dio suficiente tiempo a Peridot para evadirme e irse al otro extremo de la cama. Me quede confundida ante la ventana, ya que solo pude toparme con el obscuro paisaje que se encontraba frente mío, estaba totalmente segura que no eran las siete de la mañana, por supuesto. ¿ahora qué fue lo que hizo esta idiota?

 **–pero** **qué… ¿pero qué horas se supone que son?–** Jasper pregunto perpleja.

 **–oh, eso es fácil–** Peridot bajo de la cama y recogió su mochila del suelo, comenzado a sacar, así como a guardar sus libros en ella– **son las cinco y media de la mañana. Me tome la libertad de modificar su despertador, como representante de la clase tengo que levantarme a esta hora todos los días**

Ahora entiendo por qué demonios me sentía tan cansada. Ya ni siquiera comprendo por qué cosa debería enfadarme primero. Por hacer que durmiera con Jasper, por pegar un millón de porters de Percy y Pierre, o por despertarnos 2 horas y media antes sin avisar. Cuando todo esto termine, me daré la libertad de hacerlo por todo **–Tengo algo mejor que preguntarte, Peridot, ¿Cuándo dices que planeas…como decirlo para que no suene grosero…¿Cuándo planearas irte y hacer las paces con amatista, cobarde?**

Durante 4 minutos no hubo respuesta. Literalmente, se la paso mirando al suelo alzando la vista disimuladamente a ratos para verificar si la seguía observando. Hasta que pareció darse cuenta que si no contestaba algo rápido, iba a parecer una completa idiota. (Aunque para mí lo fue desde hace 4 minutos) **–… ¡oh! ¡Eso..!** –Peridot nos tomó del hombro a mí y a Jasper con una falsa pero convincente sonrisa, que sin mentir, me comenzaba a asustar **–no es momento para esas cosas Lapis! Es hora de ir a clase, hoy a ambas nos toca taller. Así que ustedes váyanse ahora a desayunar y guárdenme algo para después, si? ¡Hasta luego!–** dicho esto Peridot nos empujó fuera del dormitorio, dejándonos afuera prácticamente a fuerzas. Y en pijama.

¿Y volvimos a entrar?

Tuvimos que cambiarnos en los sanitarios que están al final del pasillo. Con eso lo digo todo.

Vergonzoso era poco para describir lo que es pasar por todo el lugar con estas ropas. Vaya que estoy considerando la opción de meter en una caja a esa enana verde y enviarla lejos de aquí. No suena mala idea, mira que le enviaría una carta al año, no soy un monstruo. Pero, igual también podría hacer otra cosa

 **–quizás no sea tan mala idea echarle la mano a amatista…**

 **–adivino, ¿tú igual quieres a Peridot fuera?**

 **–sí, y bastante–** tal vez eso sonó cruel, lo sé. Pero, ¿a quién demonios le importaba eso ahora? Era cierto que Peridot necesitaba su espacio. Pero lo malo era que estaba usando nuestro espacio como su espacio. He ahí el punto malo.

 **–yo hablare con amatista, tú ya has conversado con ella ayer, supongo que yo ahora hare mi parte. Por cierto, ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?**

 **– ¿Qué?–** Jasper se cruzó de brazos **–nada importante en realidad, solo un par de tonterías que se me ocurrieron**

 **– ¿realmente no vas a decirme?**

Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras sin dejaba mostrar una sonrisa burlona ante mí, dándome a entender que realmente se iría a la tumba con el secreto. Bien, de todos modos, no creo que sea tan importante, supongo

Después de pasear por toda la escuela para que las 2 horas pasaran, fuimos a desayunar. Quise ver si Amatista se encontraba cerca, pero no había ningún rastro de ella. Encontrarla sí que sería un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hoy ya era seis de febrero, pero debí suponérmelo por los millones de corazones que todas las chicas traían y se llevaban del aula, claro. Pero ¿no se suponía que esa cosa del amor se celebraba el catorce? ¿De qué diablos me había perdido?

Jasper y yo fuimos a clase a sentarnos en nuestros respectivos pupitres al salir de la cafetería, ya todas las chicas se encontraban ahí, y por una misteriosa razón se encontraban emocionadas por un jarrón repleto papelitos enrollados dentro de él que sostenía Yellow Pearl, cada una de las chicas tomo uno, hasta que llego mi turno.

 **–Eh, ¿Qué es esto?**

 **–un papel, por supuesto**

Role los ojos a su comentario. **–me refiero que para que es**

 **–ah, eso–** Yellow Pearl coloco el jarrón en mi pupitre **–Las profesoras decidieron que todas las aulas harían un pequeño intercambio de san Valentín, así que me pidieron a mí que anotara todos los nombres de las chicas del grupo, y los colocara aquí. Así que, toma uno de una vez**

Tome uno de los papeles del fondo y me propuse a guardarlo en mi mochila. Nunca me llamaron la atención este tipo de cosas pero, qué más da, no tengo opción.

Sí que fue cansado escuchar toda la clase sin que me muriera de aburrimiento, sinceramente odio las clases de la señorita Yellow. Después de tanto rodeo, el timbre de la primera hora sonó siendo ya la hora de taller, Pero como supuse, La profesora no vino. Era de esperarse. Así que aproveche esta oportunidad para pasar al taller de amatista

Sí que fue un lio para escaparme del aula de natación, pero lo logre. Abrí la puerta de la gran aula de combate y entre tratando de pasar por desapercibida, por lo que a cada rato volteaba a los lados para no ser vista así como para lograr encontrar a amatista, pero no tuve suerte. Todo resultaba sin problemas Hasta que por accidente tope con alguien tan fuerte que caí al suelo de sentón. Se trataba de Jasper.

 **– ¿Lapis?–** Jasper alzo una ceja y tomo mi mano para levantarme **– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

 **–Busco a Amatista, eso es lo que hago–** dije mientras si me sacudía el polvo del uniforme

Amatista abrió la puerta con una toalla en las manos y al parecer logro escuchar mi comentario **– ¿Me buscas a mí? ¿Y por qué…? Oh, ya, No me digas que trata de Peridot.**

 **–lamentablemente…tal vez**

 **–Solo suéltalo de una vez–** se cruzó de brazos **–tengo cosas que hacer.**

Salimos del aula y trate de hacer un trato con ella. Bien, al comienzo se negó pero al final pude convencerla de dejar de sentirse tan miserable. Pero ella no estaba ni un poco convencida aun de que podía lograr hacer algo con Peridot, y creo que hasta yo misma lo estaba dudando.

Es decir

Dios, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando dije que podía hacer que Peridot hablara con amatista sin huir? Maldita sea, no fue fácil convencer a Peridot, y ni siquiera pude hacerlo. O al menos eso interprete cuando siempre me evadía cuando nombraba ''amatista'' enfrente de ella. Ni siquiera sé que hare. Pero por si acaso, tendré que pedir una cama extra por si no llega a irse de la habitación.

Y para el colmo, Jasper fue la me toco en el intercambio. Y no tengo ni más remota idea de lo que le podría regalar. ¿Acaso puede pasar algo peor?

 ** _PERIDOT_**

He estado espiando a amatista desde hace 4 días, pero aunque quiera decirle algo simplemente mis pies retroceden sin aviso alguno. Yo aún sigo pensando que dormir en el cuarto de Lapis y Jasper no es tan mala idea

Aunque no puedo seguir así toda la vida.

Pero, verle a la cara aún me sigue poniendo nerviosa, y ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué!

Sera que realmente yo… ¡no! ¡Eso es ridículo!

La clase de tecnología no se me había hecho tan incómoda hasta el día de hoy. Mira que tener una ventana en donde veo a amatista cada vez que volteo no es lindo, pero creo que esta incomodidad ya casi rutinaria me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo.

Tengo que hablar con amatista, y eso es lo que hare.

Bueno, no exactamente, ¡con una carta!

Quizá no sea personalmente, pero, algo es algo supongo. Es mi amiga después de todo y si tengo corazón como para actuar como si no me importara. Así que sí, se la daré. y espero que todo esto solucione y arregle las cosas. Aunque luzca demasiado cursi… y cliché.

…

Estuve arrancando hojas llenas de cursilerías toda la mañana, y Lapis junto con Jasper trataron de observar lo que me encontraba escribiendo, así que me fui a esconder a la biblioteca. Ya que siendo realistas nadie se metía allí, para eso existan los celulares. Así que era un lugar perfecto

Así pasaron las horas hasta que por fin pude escribir algo decente. Aun me siento culpable porque creo que eche a la basura como unos 50 árboles por mi estupidez pero bien, qué más da.

Salí de la biblioteca a brisas y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio, no creo que hubiera otro lugar en donde amatista pudiera estar y eso era bueno, porque pensaba que así sería mucho más rápido, pero no fue así. Puesto que no tenía ni idea de que me quedaría plasmada enfrente de la puerta sin fuerzas para tocar durante aproximadamente 10 minutos, sin mencionar que luciendo como una idiota para las chicas que pasaban por los pasillos, pero al final no tuve que esforzarme ni de tocar la manecilla, porque amatista pareció ahorrarme el trabajo abriéndola desde adentro, topándose conmigo cara a cara.

 **–… ¿Peridot?** –alzo una ceja confundida– **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **–oh… ¿yo? Pues, estoy…por favor, soló toma esto. Y, perdóname tanto por actuar así de idiota. En verdad…solo, léela cuando me vaya, si?–** Dicho esto coloque bruscamente la carta en su palma y me aleje tratando de no parecer más estúpida de lo que ya parecía. Demonios, ojala y esto fuera más fácil como lo hacen ver en camp pining hearts.

 ** _LAPIS_**

Amatista literalmente me secuestro y llevo arrastrando a su habitación emocionada, me alegraba que al fin se encontrara más alegre después de lo de Peridot pero, su euforia era realmente demasiada. Amatista después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, volvió a mirarme emocionada con una carta entre sus manos.

 **–…no me digas que… ¿es de quien estoy pensando?**

 **– ¿de Peridot? ¡Totalmente! ¡Tan solo léela!**

Amatista me dio la carta y la desdoble con delicadeza, vaya que este gesto de Peridot hacia ella me había dejado sin palabras

 _''Bueno, para comenzar perdón por comportarme como una inmadura, en verdad._

 _Durante este tiempo me di cuenta lo pesado y fastidioso que es soportarme, y te agradezco que lo hagas. E incluso, llegar a interesarte en mí. No quiero sonar cursi y nada por el estilo, y creo que ya lo estoy haciendo (soy Peridot, tampoco no esperes tanto de mí) pero a este grado, ya me da igual. Quizá tu confesión me hizo darme cuenta de cosas que no tenía muy marcadas, de que quizá soy una necia, arrogante, de que moriré sola si sigo así, y que tal vez pueda sentir algo por ti pero soy lo suficientemente cobarde como para decírtelo. Tan solo dame tiempo._

 _Pero_

 _Bueno, eso no es un no_

 _Atte: Peridot''_

Si por esto no puedo quedar sorprendida, ¡no sé por qué más lo haría! quizá Peridot sea alguien…difícil de tratar, pero su lado bueno era que siempre sabía reconocer sus errores, aunque no a la primera, por supuesto. Le devolví la carta a amatista y ella la guardo en su bolsillo. Hoy era el día del intercambio, y no quería llegar tarde a él así que me despedí de ella y me encamine hacia la puerta. Pero amatista se paró enfrente ella dejándome imposible salir, dándome a entender que la carta no era lo único de lo que quería comentar conmigo

 **– ¡Aun no puedes irte Lapis! ¡No te he dicho lo más importante! Como tú me ayudaste con Peridot, yo hare el grandioso acto de ayudarte con Jasper, ¡y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta!**

 **–…¿con Jasper?–** me quede atónita. – **Amatista, ¿¡en qué demonios estás pensando!?**

 **– ¡oh vamos! Se ve que entre tú y Jasper no solo hay amistad. ¡no soy tan boba como para no notarlo! Pero…bueno, oí que tienen un intercambio a esta hora y no puedes llegar tarde para darle tu regalo a tu amada Jasper así que, ¿por qué no vas de una vez?**

 **–Te menciono que fue aleatorio. –** Me cruce de brazos. **–y si, si me disculpas, adiós–** abrí la puerta y hasta que yo supe no cambio su mirada picara del rostro. Pero como siempre solo lo tome como una de sus tonterías, tome el regalo que le daría a Jasper de mi habitación, y me retire.

Llegue al aula un poco tarde pero lo bueno era que llegue. Realmente esta no era una clase así que no había problema la puntualidad en realidad, pero nos mencionaron que llegáramos temprano para hacerlo lo antes posible, yo no veía por qué tanta prisa.

 **– ¡Hola Lapis!–** Jasper me saludo mientras si se acercaba hacia el salón, sosteniendo una pequeña caja con un listón que trataba de esconder por la espalda– **una pregunta: ¿Quién te toco en el intercambio?**

 **–oh, de echo** **fuiste tú–** extendí el regalo envuelto hacia ella y lo tomo para después abrirlo ahí mismo

No entendía lo que veían mis ojos, dos collares de corazón.

¡Eso no era lo que le daría a Jasper! ¡Ni siquiera cerca! ¿En dónde demonios estaba la camisa que le compre? Esto era obra de amatista, sin duda. Voy a matarla cuando la encuentre.

Jasper miro los collares por algunos segundos, para después soltar una leve risa **–Es adorable, pero, creo que uno de estos debe ser tuyo** –Jasper tomo uno de los collares y lo dejo caer en mi palma. Mientras si se colocaba el suyo sonrientemente. ¿Y yo? Si, exacto, Yo aún seguía perpleja.

 **–por cierto, tu igual me tocaste en el intercambio. Y pensé en comprarte esto, quizás te guste–** me dio la pequeña caja que tenía en la mano y sin esperarme entro al aula. Obviamente sin pensarlo decidí abrirla ahi

Se trataba de un brazalete, y uno muy lindo por cierto. Jasper realmente se había tomado enserio esto, ¿y por mi? bueno, quizá solo quiere quedar bien,no hay que hacer suposiciones,aprecio que se hubiera tomado la molestia de encontrar algo para mi,cosa que no muchas chicas harian eso por mi. viendolo de este modo,comenzaba a creer que amatista realmente me hizo un favor con lo del collar, aunque sigo creyendo que pudo haber tratado de poner algo menos cursi

Me puse el brazalete planeando no quitármelo de nuevo, cuando me había percatado de la cadena que mantenía aun en mi palma. Me quede mirándola unos minutos, hasta que la voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos.

 **–hey, ¿vas a entrar o tendré que cargarte hasta aquí?**

 **–oh claro!, ¡ahora mismo voy!–** comente mientras si me colocaba el collar a prisas y me dirigía hacia la puerta del aula.

 ** _…_**

 ** _K-BOOM CHICOS_**

 ** _SI SUBI CAP_**

 ** _Especial de san valentin_**

 ** _Amatista loquisha_**

 ** _Peri tsundere_**

 ** _Todo en un cap papu(?_**

 ** _Pero es que no pude actualizar por que… 7u7 el 15 fue mi cumple papus (este no lo saque de la libreta de excusas) y después…tarea (ese si(?)_**

 ** _Pero bueno, el cap es más largo, eso lo compensa (?_**

 ** _Bueno, bueno, gracias por leer chicos! ;)_**

 ** _PD: comenta si eres como amatista y ya tomabas como novias en secreto a Lapis y a Jasper desde el cap 3,eso si es querer a tu OTP(?_**


	12. Para mi es un día normal

**_AMATISTA_**

Ya habían pasado días desde que Peridot y yo arreglamos nuestro problema, y aunque hubiera deseado tener más diferencias en cuanto a nuestra relación, realmente Perry parece ser la misma de antes, y por ahora, prefiero no cambiar eso. No me había percatado de que ella ya se había marchado desde hace horas a pesar de ser sábado, pero realmente no era cosa de que asombrarse. Aunque debo de admitir que fue grosero de su parte ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de despertarme aun así que se lo pedí ayer a plegarias en la hora de la cena, pero ambas sabemos que no me movería de aquí, yo tampoco querría perder el tiempo. Si, si, ya lo sé, Ya tenía en claro que había quedado con Perla temprano, pero como dije, no tenía la intención de levantarme

Y así dure un par de horas hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe como si esta fuese irrompible **– ¡AMATISTA!–** Perla grito a todo pulmón y entro a mi habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso (aunque, igual no era como si me esperara algo más después de que casi había golpeado mi puerta como un costal de box) para después alzar la vista hacia mi parte de la litera

 **–Sabes que hago aquí.**

 **–Nunca dije que no lo supiera–** desvié la mirada **– es sábado, por el amor de dios. Si te hubieras ahorrado el misterio y me hubieras dicho de que se trataba esta vez tu ''junta con te'' otra cosa hubiera sido**

Tan solo logre ver el ceño fruncido de Perla antes de que me volteara perezosamente hacia el otro lado del colchón, después de algunos minutos sin respuesta, comencé a pensar que Perla se había rendido y por fin marchado, pero mis pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente cuando por fin se dignó a soltar algo

 **–Garnet–** se cruzó de brazos.

 **– ¿Qué?–** dije sin moverme. **– ¿A qué viene Garnet a la…?–** salte de la cama exaltada **–no me digas, ¿va a regresar?**

 **–Algún día claro que lo hará. Pero eso no es el asunto–** dijo Perla al ver que había recuperado mi atención **–nos encontraremos con Garnet en la ciudad, ya sabes, la que está cerca de aquí... ¡demonios!–** soltó un quejido frustrada **– ¡esto se suponía que lo diría en mi habitación con el té junto con Steven! ¡Arruinas mis planes Amatista!... Y hablando de planes, sí que espero que no arruines este. Te veré a las diez en las escaleras, escúchame con atención: NO VENGAS TARDE. –** me señalo con ambos dedos hacia los ojos mientras si se dirigía hacia la salida.

Okey

Eso fue, raro.

Después de levantarme y ponerme algo cómodo para salir fui a desayunar a la cafetería con Steven y Perla, los cuales rechazaron como más de 10 veces mi propuesta que había pensado para que Lapis y las chicas fueran igual con nosotras a la cuidad (aunque Steven tan solo nos miraba a ambas dar sus excusas, y asentía con la cabeza cada vez que una mencionábamos algo convincente. lo sé, no servía de mucho.) Pero después de varios sermoneos que me había sacado de la manga lo logre sin problemas. Y Vaya que aquella mueca que se le había plasmado en el rostro a Perla cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa victoriosa cuando intente llamar a Lapis y esta no respondió.

 **–Bien, ¡creo que ella no se encuentra! Una lástima ¿no?–** esbozo una sonrisa que a juzgar por su tono de voz planeaba guardársela, pero no contuvo las ganas

 **– ¿Tienes que ser tan irritante cuando la conversación se relaciona con Garnet?–** alce la ceja frustrada

 ** _PERLA_**

Debo admitir que hay veces en las que incluso llego a irritarme a mí misma, y más frecuentemente a los demás, lo sé.

Pero he estado planeando esto desde hace meses, e ir con aquellas chicas no me resultaba del todo cómodo. Para nada realmente. Si tenía en claro que Lapis era su compañera de cuarto, Peridot la capitana de su equipo de biología, y Jasper, bueno, era más que obvio lo que era, al igual que sabía que el propósito de esto era que todas las amigas de Garnet vinieran

Pero nosotras éramos sus mejores amigas, e ir con ellas, solo me causaría problemas con los otros planes que tengo…bueno, ''secretamente reservados''

Bueno, sé que esto a simple vista me hace sonar mentirosa y mal, lo sé, realmente el propósito de ir con Garnet si era convivir como solíamos hacer, pero…

No es secreto que yo he sentido algo por ella desde que fui transferida a su secundaria, puesto que además de haber sido la única que se ofreció a ser mi amiga, siempre me defendía cuando alguien trataba de hacerme daño, sin mencionar que ella no se aprovechaba como los demás solían hacer, si no, veía por mí y le importaba. Por eso, Desde el momento en el que llegue a esta preparatoria, me propuse a que tenía que conseguir al menos que Garnet se enterara de mis sentimientos hacia ella y, bueno, eso... No ha resultado demasiado bien que digamos.

Pero sé que esta vez será diferente, y sé que Amatista lo comprenderá, aunque bueno, se lo diré después de haber terminado el día, si se lo llegara a mencionar quizás solo actuaría como si fuese una vil burla

 **–…Hey Stev!–** Amatista se dirigió a él con una sonrisa **– ¿Podrías traerme un poco de sal? te lo agradecería**

 **– ¡A la orden Amatista!-** Steven salto de su asiento y se encamino hacia la barra de condimentos, Y cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Amatista rápidamente clavó los ojos en mí.

 **–Perla. Sé que realmente quieres que esto salga bien y eso pero, ¿realmente crees que no sé lo que planeas? Por qué comienzo a sospechar que en algún momento harás que Steven y yo te perdamos de vista para hacer de las tuyas. ¿O no es así?** –alzo una ceja.

 **–e-eh** …– Tartamudee–… **es decir, ¿Disculpa? ¿Pues qué clase de chica me crees? Si esto fuera un encuentro amoroso entre Garnet y yo, créeme, ¡no los hubiera invitado!**

 **– ¡Bien, bien lo que digas! De igual modo te mantendré vigilada, no me malinterpretes, pero no quiero otro momento tuyo de decepción que tengamos que soportar**

Tan solo la observe desconcertada y asentí improvisadamente. Mi reacción común hubiera sido que me cruzara de brazos y tratara de ignorarla porque realmente esa es la actitud por la cual no pensaba contarle mis planes con Garnet, Pero la expresión en su rostro no era como siempre, simplemente era una mirada fría y fuera de juegos que preferí tomar en serio. Aunque ni siquiera supiera que demonios trataba de decirme.

 ** _AMATISTA_**

Sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho a Perla, pero no estaba tan segura de que ella igualmente lo hubiera hecho, y por su expresión, era más que obvio

No había entendido ni una palabra.

Yo ya sabía de la atracción amorosa que sentía Perla hacia Garnet, como medio mundo, por supuesto

Pero aunque Perla le mandara las indirectas más obvias del mundo, simplemente Garnet nunca la vio como algo más, por lo que claramente Perla se decayó unas...10 veces hasta el día de hoy. Es por eso que no me sorprendería que esto igual sea uno de sus planes para acercarse a ella, porque esto ya lo he visto varias veces. Y aunque en la secundaria me parecía divertido, empiezo a valorar la amistad de Perla, verla de ese modo solo hace que me preocupe por algo que, por las muchas de veces que han pasado, Perla ya debería tener la lección muy clara

 **– ¡Aquí está la sal Amatista! Aunque no comprendo para que la quieres si nos encontramos comiendo panqueques ¡pero no importa!–** Steven dejo la sal en la mesa y se sentó en su silla siendo igual cómplice de gran silencio que se había formado.

 **–Eh…por cierto–** Steven añadió **– cuando vayamos a la ciudad, podre visitar a Connie, ¿cierto?**

Los ojos de Perla se iluminaron instantáneamente

 **– ¡claro que podrás Steven! En realidad, podrías quedarte todo el día, cuando vayamos a la ciudad te acompañare para dejarte y…**

 **–Solo te quedaras 2 horas, después vendrás con nosotras. ¿Entendido?–** comente con rapidez sin siquiera dejarle terminar la oración a Perla, quien se cruzó de brazos al instante.

 **– ¿Ahora vez de lo que te hablo?–** le susurre discretamente

 **–argh–** Perla carraspeo **–solo déjame en paz**

 ** _LAPIS_**

Jasper me hizo despojarme de mis deberes, incluido mi celular para después llevarme en contra de mí voluntad al centro comercial junto con Peridot. Sé que lo mejor para todos es siempre realizar la tarea el vienes para disfrutar todo el fin de semana pero vamos, yo no funciono así. Y si realmente no llego a terminarlos…bueno, digamos que no mantengo una buena relación con la profesora Yellow, y no quiero darle más razones para que lo haga.

Además, odio esta clase de lugares cerrados llenos de gente. ¿Quién quisiera pasar su fin de semana aquí?

Al menos nos encontrábamos tomando una limonada en un pequeño puesto mientras si Peridot caminaba por cada local buscando una especie de CD, Jasper le dijo que la esperaríamos aquí y Peridot amablemente acepto, comentando que tampoco quería que la siguiéramos a cada sitio del centro comercial al que fuera, por que resultaría aún más incómodo. Y aunque las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como me las presentía, no dejaba de sentirme tan miserablemente absurda estando sentada ahí mismo

 **– ¡vamos Laps! ¡No te preocupes por los deberes! Al llegar a la academia, te dejare copiarte de la mía ¿entendido?** –comento Jasper intentando animarme– **Sería más seguro que se los pidieras a Peridot pero, suerte para que te haga caso, esta tan entretenida observando sus asuntos como Para escucharte de manera atenta–** Jasper dejo soltar una leve risa intentando que yo hiciera lo mismo, aunque en realidad se podría decir que yo parecía peor conforme cada sorbo que le daba a mi bebida

 **–por dios, acaben con mi sufrimiento...**

Ella solo me miro con una cara de cansancio, para después simplemente suspirar y darme una leve así como amistosa palmada en la espalda **– ¡Vamos! Un tiempo con amigas siempre alegra el día, ya verás que al final de él, estarás de acuerdo conmigo**

 ** _–Hm, si, Ojala eso me pasara a mí chicas_**

una reconocida voz sonó atrás mío, no dude en voltear para ver de quien se trataba, y no era nada más y nada menos que Amatista, sosteniendo un par de helados con sus manos mientras si tenía una cara de pocos amigos más obvia incluso que la mía

 **–dos palabras: engaño, Perla. ¿Acaso se puede desear más para descifrar que está pasando?**

 **– ¿Amatista? ¿Qué haces aquí?–** comente alzando una ceja

 **–Pescando Lapis. ¿Pues qué más se hace en un puesto de bebidas? ¡Es obvio que estoy tomando algo!**

 **–…pues, ¿perdón?**

Amatista dio un suspiro y le extendió los helados a Jasper **–Sostenme esto–** tomo una silla de una mesa vacía para acercarla a la nuestra y volverse a sentar dispuesta a contar una gran historia– **Perla planeo una convivencia en el centro comercial junto con Garnet, ¡pero su verdadero plan realmente fue hacer que les perdiera de vista para hacer de las suyas con ella! Y no las encuentro y…aguarden un momento**

 ** _PERLA_**

Garnet y yo estábamos caminando alrededor de la fuente, habíamos perdido de vista a Amatista por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el centro comercial, por lo que decidimos tan solo esperarla aquí.

 **–Y…eh–** rompí el silencio **– ¿Cómo te ha ido en aquel internado Garnet?**

 **–Pues bien, no me quejo realmente. La educación es buena y la clase de combate es muy grande a comparación de la de Homeworld pero…realmente me preferiría volver, es extraño no ver a Amatista en clase, ni a ti al salir de ella, al igual que no ver a Steven**

 **–Hm, que se a lo que te refieres. Aunque no parezca, ha sido algo vacío en tu ausencia.** – Baje la vista– **en especial…para mí. Ehm, por cierto Garnet, quiero platicarte de algo serio–** después de terminar la oración, Garnet asintió con la cabeza y me observo seriamente a los ojos dispuesta a escucharme, pero no volví a abrí la boca. No era porque no estuviera dispuesta a confesarme una vez más, si no…

 **– ¡Amatista! ¡Deja de empujarnos!**

 **– ¡oh no, no lo hare! Ustedes me lo prome…oh, ¡ahí estaban chicas!** – Amatista se acercó a nosotras esbozando una sonrisa al igual que obligaba a Jasper y a Lapis a igual hacerlo **. – ¡creí que las perdería para siempre!**

 **–hm, si–** hice una mueca– **yo igual lo creí**

Mientras si Jasper y Lapis saludaban a Garnet, me cruce de brazos y trate de pensar otra cosa para poder hablar tan solo una vez más a solas con ella, teniendo en claro que esta vez sería más difícil conseguirlo. Y Amatista parecía igual saberlo.

 **– ¡Hey P! ¿Qué cuentas?–** Amatista se sentó a un lado mío con una gran, pero molesta e irritante sonrisa que parecía no poder aguantarse– **Déjame intento adivinar… ¿pensando en que tu plan fallo gracias a la asombrosa chica que tienes como amiga?**

 **– ¿lo sabias cierto?**

 **–no haberlo sabido seria pecado.**

Me acerque a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos **– ¿Por qué?**

 **–Eh** –rio confundida– **¿Por qué que?–** alzo los hombros con indiferencia

Tome a Amatista de la mano y casi la lleve arrastrando por el lugar buscando un lugar escondido y solo en el cual pudiéramos hablar, aunque quizás pase más vergüenza en llevarla a la fuerza mientras si imploraba que la soltara, no quitaba lo muy incómodo que fue encontrarse en un pasillo vacío con ella, sin mencionar que cada persona que lograba vernos, se le pasaba por la cabeza que nos encontrábamos en algo ilegal.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Amatista era mi amiga y ya me encontraba harta de que ella nunca estuviera dispuesta a aceptar mis decisiones personales, y que luciese como si fuera lo mejor para mí sin siquiera decírmelo. Meritaba hacer todo esto sin importar lo raras que nos tomaran

 **–Listo. Aquí podremos hablar con libertad–** me cruce de brazos.

Amatista volteo a los lados tratando de encontrar una buena estrategia para escapar, pero ninguna le resultaba favorable **–oye Perla, sé que soy irresistible y que nadie puede obstruirse a sentir algo por la chica tan atlética y rebelde que soy yo, pero realmente no eres mi tipo, además de que a veces aseguro de que estas medio zafada y…**

 **–…Amatista.**

 **–hm, ¿sí?–** dijo mientras si se recargaba sobre la pared tratando de lucir tranquila y confiada

 **–…Yo me refería a lo de Garnet**

 **–… ¡ohh! Vaya, ¡eso cobra más sentido!–** soltó una risa **– porque, vamos, seamos sinceras no pienso que estas zafada, solo que estas demente y…bueno, pero que malentendido no? ¡Salgamos de aquí!** –Amatista fingiendo una alta sonrisa trato de pasar por la salida discretamente, pero la detuve colocándome enfrente de ella

 **– ¡Amatista, esta vez no estoy bromeando! ¡Vamos a aclarar las cosas aquí sí o sí!–** me demostré imponente con ella, cruzándome de brazos y colocando una mirada fija

 **–argh, bien ''como quieras!''–** rolo los ojos

 ** _LAPIS_**

Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo los helados que Amatista había traído mientras si buscábamos algo bueno de conversar con Garnet, pero no se nos venía nada a la mente. Asi que, tan solo intercambiábamos miradas una y otra, y otra vez. Debo de admitir que si, verdaderamente esto era tedioso, pero al menos me conformaba.

 **–Quiero preguntarles algo** – Garnet rompió el silencio **– como… ¿Cómo han visto a Perla estos** **últimos meses? Ya saben, desde que me fui**

 **–oh, bueno, es realmente una… ¡una maravilla! Nada fuera de lo común,realmente–** sonreí con nervios

 **–si, claro, preferiría ahora que seamos realistas.**

 **–La verdad es que yo nunca supe como era antes de que yo estuviera en tu internado, Pero esa chica es un poco…''irritante'' en sus momentos–** Jasper respondió sincera, y en cada una de sus palabras se le notaba– **le encanta que la gente siga sus órdenes aunque ella incluso a veces no cumpla las suyas. A veces logro observar que me mira con rencor…nos llevó a detención una vez…y, bueno, ya he mencionado que es también algo…–** le tape la boca y sonreí tratando de disimular lo mucho que odiaba a Jasper en este momento por menuda estupidez que había hecho, pero al parecer, eso mismo era lo que Garnet quería escuchar

 **–Ya veo, Gracias por tu...''sinceridad'' Jasper, sí que ayudo de mucho–** no pude descifrar si lo que dijo fue sarcasmo, y por lo visto Jasper tampoco, así que solo le quedo dar una pequeña sonrisa mientras si trataba de averiguar si las chicas no tardaban de venir

 **–¡Jasp! ¡Laps!–** Amatista llego corriendo mientras si atrás de ella Perla solo trataba de seguirle el paso– **quizás… ¿quizás deberíamos ir a pasear por otros rumbos no creen? Vayamos a comprar algunos helados, seguramente serán mejores que los otros!–** sin esperar respuesta de nuestra parte nos tomó de la mano y nos llevó lo más lejos de allí, mientras si ambas la mirábamos desconcertadas

 **–Al final decidí no hacerlo, ¿saben? Es decir, sé que quiero que Perla no sufra y eso pero…las dos hablamos un poco y Después de todo es su vida, además, no creo que luego no se dé cuenta por sí misma, así que está bien–** Sonrió para después observarnos con picardía **–Además, no solo tengo ese problema con ellas, pero a diferencia de ustedes, se nota desde lo lejos que están ''perdidamente enamoradas'' aunque debo admitir que deberían quitarle un poco de tsunderidad al asunto, no?–** hecho una carcajada

Jasper solamente respondió dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza **– argh, Tan solo cállate enana**

 **…**

 ** _Hey! Alguien me recuerda?_**

 ** _Ya saben,la chica de las ''parte 2 papu!'' centellest? no? Oks :'v ( ameritaba el pacman,lo saben(?)_**

 ** _Siento no actualizar! Juro que lo iba a hacer pero…em…es que me robaron la libreta de ciencias y en mendigo profe me hizo hacerla de nuevo /3 y ahora se supone que debería estar realizando mi guía porque esta semana presento y…pues…deberían darme un Oscar por la mejor dedicación (?_**

 ** _(o por abandono de fics(?)_**

 ** _Bueno, respecto al capítulo, sé que es más largo de lo usual y que…cuenta como relleno también jsjsjjsdhs(? Pero desde que me decidi a escribir este fic prometi que habría por lo menos un capitulo con las cristal gems como principales y pues….k-paw,nacio este(?_**

 ** _Bueno...sin más que decir, Gracias por leer chicos!_** ** _Me hacen very happy uvu_**

 ** _PD: comenta si usted también piensa que nadie puede obstruirse a sentir algo por la chica tan atlética y rebelde que es Amatista (?_**

 ** _PD2: el titulo del cap me parecio adecuado,ya que…bueno…la respuesta en su cora(?_**


	13. Tan solo nuevos cambios

Después de haber llegado al instituto todo pareció haber vuelto a la normalidad, por supuesto, hablo de las chicas, amatista y perla. Yo aún tenía todo un peso encima por no haber hecho los deberes cuando correspondía. Todo el domingo me la pase viendo nada más que letras, mientras si Jasper trataba de explicarme y Peridot parecía explicarle a ella, el punto es que fue todo un desastre…aun así debo apreciar el gran gesto de Jasper, quedarse hasta a la madrugada intentando que una torpe como yo entendiera un ejercicio de lo más simple. Aunque yo había dormido realmente poco ya no parecía importarme, puesto que llego el lunes y la satisfacción de que había completado todo sin problemas despertaba todo mi ánimo, o gran parte de el

En cambio, con Jasper era lo opuesto. Oh bueno, algo así. Tenía puesto el uniforme pero ella no estaba ni cerca de estar despierta

intente unir fuerzas para despertarla pero no quería, la pobre al menos había dormido unas 2 horas y me sentiría la peor chica del mundo si la interrumpo…aunque aún no sabía el por qué sentía preocupación por ella, no hay que irnos a mayores, quizás tan solo le devolvía el favor.

 **– ¡SANTO CIELO LAPIS! –** Peridot literalmente pateo la puerta, haciendo que Jasper cayera del susto, aun así a ella no le importó en absoluto y me observo con unos ojos centellantes. No tenía ni idea de que trataba esta vez, pero tenía la corazonada de que sería bueno

 **– vaya manera de despertar a alguien saben?! ¡Me pudo dar un paro cardiaco**!–se quejó Jasper aun en el piso

 **–sí, sí, bien por ti–** Peridot pareció no ponerle atención y se dirigió de nuevo a mí con la misma emoción con la que había comenzado **–ahora, Lapis, ¡adivina que! Me acabo de enterar que el taller de natación esta en remodelación! Eso significa que todas las que estén en el tendrán la oportunidad de integrarse en otro mientras si este esté terminado! ¿Sabes qué significa? ¡¿Quién quiere hacer algo de ''tecnología'' con su vieja y fiel amiga?! Eh?–** se acercó a mí para darme un pequeño y amistoso golpe en el hombro

 **– ¿con que probar un nuevo taller eh? ¡Sí que suena bien!**

 **– ¡lo sé! No es por sonar exagerada pero, discretamente he planeado esto desde hace poco, cuando me llego la posible noticia de una futura remodelación yo pensé que–** Peridot fue interrumpida por Jasper, que al escuchar a donde iba la plática, no dudo en integrarse a ella

 **– ¡qué suerte tienes Lapis! El taller de combate es divertido, pero nunca estaría de más intentar probar otras cosas, al menos eso creo**

Peridot intento hablar una vez más, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

 **–combate. No suena a algo que te aburra fácilmente, que es lo que se hace ahí?–** pregunte

 **–vaya, es curioso que preguntes–** rio un poco **– pues en días entrenamos, a veces en parejas y otras veces solas. Hay ocasiones en las que planeamos tácticas para diferentes situaciones y que ataques serían más convenientes, aunque bueno, sinceramente yo no las sigo, yo soy más de usar el ''modo Jasper'' si es que me entiendes**

Solté una pequeña risa **– ¡suena divertido! E interesante! ¿Crees que alguien como yo tenga oportunidad de entrar ahí?**

 **–No creo que no la tengas pero…** –Peridot hablo en voz baja– ¿ **no crees que sería más…um, no lo sé, genial estar en el de tecnología? Es decir, podrías est–** y si, Por enésima vez, Peridot no pudo ni completar su oración

 **– ¿entrar a combate conmigo? Bueno…no creo que no la tengas, ¿sabes? ¡Intentare ponerte al corriente! Ven aquí, hasta incluso podemos echarle un vistazo ahora!–** Jasper me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacía en salón sin poderle decirle una palabra, o a Peridot, que se quedó plasmada en la puerta mientras si poco a poco su mueca contenta se desvanecía y se cruzaba de brazos.

Llegamos al taller y Jasper abrió la puerta con total confianza, como esperábamos, aun no se encontraba del todo lleno, solo una que otra chica que aprovechaba el tiempo y practicaba, una de ellas era amatista. Pero al saludarla tan solo me miro confundida para después observar a una pequeña ventana que daba al taller de tecnología. Provoco que me sacara de quicio, pero no creo que fuera importante

 ** _PERIDOT_**

No puedo creerlo.

Sé que mi sueño siempre fue que Lapis al fin pudiera llevarse con Jasper, pero vamos, hasta yo sé que esto ya era otra cosa.

No es que estuviera exagerando pero tan solo pensé que esto era una oportunidad para que ambas tuviéramos un momento de mejores amigas, ya saben, como los viejos tiempos

Aunque al parecer Lapis no pensaba lo mismo

Bien, no todo estaba perdido, no soy tan exagerada para sentirme por eso. Aun así que algo parecido había estado pasando toda la semana, inclusive en el centro comercial, Aún quedaban las vacaciones, no creo que eso no sea suficiente. Al llegar a mi salón ni siquiera pensé en pasarme al salón de combate para ver qué tal se la estaba pasando Lapis, en estos momentos ni quería pensar en ella.

Mi clase fue del todo normal, la profesora se marchó por un momento y al parecer amatista pareció darse cuenta de eso, puesto que al momento de cerrarse la puerta ella se acercó a la ventana y me observo con una sonrisa

 **– ¡Heey! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi nerd favorita?**

 **–Bien, aunque algo decepcionada por que Lapis decidió irse a combate en lugar de estar aquí pero, está bien…espera–** reaccione **– ¿Cómo que ''nerd favorita''?**

 **–sí bueno, yo también me sorprendí un poco pero seguramente solo fue porque no le interesaba mucho, es como si ella te invitara a natación, estoy segura que no fue por hacerte de lado. Vamos, es Lapis, no haría eso–** amatista se recargo del cristal para demostrar confianza en sí misma…eso o que solo quería hacerse la ruda frente a mí.

 **–Pues, supongo que tienes razón…–** voltee la vista y las chicas que se encontraban cerca no paraban de mirarnos, lo que hizo que me sacara de quicio **–… ¿pero qué es lo que miran?**

 **–quizás nuestra gran conexión, tu que sabes–** Amatista sonrió y alzo las cejas de un mono picaro, lo que hizo que dejara de tomarla en serio

 **–Pff, con lo bien que íbamos–** role los ojos **–puedes irte, te veré en la habitación después**

 ** _LAPIS_**

Todo me fue muy bien, un poco mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque lástima que Peridot no se encontró ahí para cantarle sobre ello. La ventana que conectaba hacia su clase parecía ser demasiado gruesa puesto que intente llamarle y esta ni volteo. No creo que me estuviera ignorando

Jasper parecía estar de lo más contenta, aun no entendía porque pero igual yo lo estaba. Estar con ella quizás no fue…tan malo, en incluso llegue a disfrutar su compañía, y me he puesto a pensar que estas próximas vacaciones ya no sean tan monótonas a su lado. No se lo he dicho a Peridot pero seguro que estará de acuerdo ¿Cuándo ha dicho ella no?

 **–oye, pues vaya que no te ha ido nada mal–** Jasper comento amistosamente

 **–Gracias, aunque si no fuera por ti seguramente seguiría perdida–** dije mientras si abría la puerta de la habitación, faltaban 5 minutos para la siguiente clase y no quería lucir en este este estado, asi que ambas decidimos pasar al dormitorio mientras si la campana tocaba

Jasper y yo entramos, aunque yo deje la puerta entreabierta y me coloque justo atrás de ella. El escritorio estaba justo a un lado y tenía que guardar los libros para la siguiente clase. Jasper se encontraba enfrente de mí igual haciendo lo mismo

 **– ¿cuándo aprenderán las chicas no tener las puertas de los dormitorios abiertas? Las gente pasa y la gente se va a montones, ¡pondrían lastimar a alguien!–** una voz que seguramente fue la de perla se quejó mientras si pasaba, y cerró la puerta de un modo brusco provocando un empujón tan fuerte que Salí disparada hacia adelante, mi mente se nublo por un momento, y cuando al fin se despejo, solo me quedo en claro una cosa…

…

Por dios

Me encontraba besando a Jasper.

 ** _…_**

 ** _HOLA CENTELLINES_**

 ** _CENTELLEST VOLVIO, HICE ESTE CAP EN UN DIA, Y Y Y AY, ESTOY EMOCIONADEISHON_**

 ** _Lo único que puedo decir es que lo bueno acaba de empezar 7u7_**

 ** _Y Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, me hacen seguir adelante con sus comentarios y apoyo c': centellest los hama!_**


	14. Un Paso Hacia Adelante

**_JASPER_**

No me había dado cuenta del desastre de libros al pie de la litera, pilas de polvorientas hojas y ropa tirada se interponían en mi camino. Desde que desperté la cabeza me estallaba, incluso para salir al aire libre me sentía de mala gana. Agotada de quejarme tome todo el desastre de un tirón para deshacerme de él , llevaría los libros a Peridot y que ella se encargara de ellos, por otra parte, dejaría la ropa mal oliente en la lavandería.

Una vez con todo en brazos algo me decía que no era una buena idea, apenas y mi campo de visión era una pequeña línea y a este paso me tropezaría con la pared, opte por caminar de lado e inclinada por el peso. Si lo hacia rápido posiblemente evitaría algunas burlas en el camino. Antes de poder balancear el peso del lado izquierdo y alargar el brazo derecho hacia la perilla, entro Lapis apenas como un borrón que se acercaba en la dirección equivocada, no lo entendí hasta que la puerta resonó vibrante detrás de ella y todo lo que cargaba cayo directo al suelo. Sus suaves labios estaban junto a los míos, fríos pero firmes.

No me moví al igual que ella, solo espere su reacción, una que no llegaba y la que empecé a desear que no lo hiciera. No me había dado cuenta de que en realidad, muy dentro de mí, quería que pasara.

Por curiosidad abrí los ojos, me sentía caliente de las mejillas e idiota por incluso ponerme nerviosa. En cambio, Lapis era un fantasma sin color, su expresión decía todo lo contrario a lo que yo sentía. Sin creérmelo alargue el brazo para tocarle pero apenas la roce un poco me dio un manotazo para apartarla.

Me dolió más de lo esperado, no por el golpe débil, más bien por su asco aparente y a punto de estallar. Esperaba algo, ¿qué me disculpara? Pues iba a esperarlo sentada porque no lo haría.

La puerta está abierta de nuevo con unos ojos llenos de malicia fijos en nosotras, de un momento a otro perla se esfumó, con Lapis detrás cubriéndose la boca. Yo me quede ahí, sin saber que tanto debía de estar enojada y que otro tanto desecha.

 ** _PERLA_**

Al momento de empujar la puerta logre escuchar un golpe fuerte, voltee la vista y solo pude tomarme a Lapis y a Jasper en aquella menuda situación. ¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo ellas tenían algo? Sí que sabía que su rara obsesión de hacer todo juntas resultaba rara, pero no creía que daba para tanto. Aunque me hubiera gustado sacar al menos una foto (para alguna futura extorción, nadie sabe cuándo podría necesitarse) Jasper noto mi presencia, ocasionando que tuviera que esfumarme de ahí rápidamente.

Me di cuenta de que Lapis igual salió corriendo, aunque a donde no supe realmente, Me encontraba tan ocupada dirigiéndome hacia el salón de combate como para siquiera notarlo.

 **– ¡AMATISTA! ¡POR MIS ESTRELLAS! ¡SE HAN BESADO!** – Abrí la puerta sin importarme nada más y me abalance contra ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Amatista lucia avergonzada, quizás era por el millón de chicas que empezaron a mirarnos como un par de bichos raros, incluida la maestra, pero bien podría ser por que al igual que yo se encontraba ansiosa por la gran noticia que tenía para contarle, lo que era más lógico, claro

 **–Perla…–** dijo amatista entre dientes **–me estas avergonzando… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado a charlar…?**

 **– ¿y por qué? Si aquí es un buen un lugar de verdad** –me queje– **pero bien, como quieras**

 **AMATISTA**

 **–Déjame ver si lo entiendo…te besaste con Lapis, ¡¿y ni siquiera me has dicho nada aun?!**

 **– ¿y qué tiene de interesante de cualquier modo? Solo fue un beso, y accidental para variar, podría incluso decirte cosas mucho más interesantes**

Jasper no parecía animada, ni triste en realidad, tan solo se encontraba caminando hacia su aula con libros en mano, tratando de disimular su ceño fruncido. Lo que no le estaba funcionando.

 **–pero Jasper!–** insistí **–si hasta tu misma me habías dicho que te encontrabas loquita por Lapis!**

 **–yo nunca use ese término.**

Role los ojos– **tu sabes a lo que refiero**

 **Seguramente ni siquiera tú lo sabes, ahora ya vete a tu clase. Hablaremos en la cena si es que tanto lo quieres–** siguió caminando sin esperarme hacia su clase y me cerró la puerta del salón justo en la cara. Ash, pero que dulzura.

Cuando yo me moleste con Peridot por haber huido cuando me le declare, quiso tranquilizarme diciéndome que a ella le interesaba Lapis, que no era algo de lo que estaba muy segura, pero aun así le resultaba linda. Por lo que le propuse que la ayudaría como si ella no supiese nada y así fue. Así que cuando Perla llego a mi clase a contarme a prisas lo que ocurrió, debo admitir que hasta sentí emoción por ella, aunque al parecer era la única, ¿cómo le estará yendo a Peridot con Lapis?

 ** _PERIDOT_**

Lapis solo caminaba a un lado mío cabizbaja mientras si subíamos las escaleras, le había dicho que lo único que necesitaba ella para estar bien con Jasper otra vez era simplemente, hablar con ella, pero sin ayuda sabía que eso sería imposible. Ahí fue donde yo me propuse a deshacer todos mis planes para las vacaciones de la próxima semana.

Llevare a Jasper con nosotras.

Al día siguiente se lo dije a las dos en su habitación, Lapis tan solo me lanzo una mirada de odio y Jasper, bueno, a ella le dio igual. Estaba de acuerdo con Lapis en que iba a resultar incómodo llevar a Jasp un día a su hogar para después pasarnos a la mía, pero después de un tiempo pareció aceptarlo, aunque eso no quito que le siguiera disgustando la idea.

 ** _LAPIS_**

Los días pasaron y al fin era el día de irnos, solo eran dos semanas, aunque no me sorprendería que estas resultaran ser más largas de lo esperado. Tenía la maleta en mi mano mientras si me recargaba de la pared fuera de la academia, mientras si Jasper estaba sentada en una banca. Solo era de cuestión de esperar a Peridot para proseguir y marcharnos.

 **–Entonces cuando al fin lo de las chicas se arregle, Lapis estará tan agradecida conmigo que no dudara en cambiarse permanentemente a mi taller y hacerse mucho más unida de lo que cree que ella es conmigo–** le decía Peridot a su móvil mientras si este se encontraba grabando **– y dirá ''oh santo cielo Peri, que inteligente eres! Realmente te subestime todo este tiempo!'' Y asi Lapis y yo nos volveremos más unidas que nunca! Fecha de registro….creo que hare esto luego** –alzo la vista para vernos **–ehm, hola chicas!–** Peridot guardo bruscamente el teléfono en su bolsillo y sonrió **–¿listas para irnos? ¡Recordé que tengo algunas cosas que comprar! ¡Así que démonos prisa!** –dijo mientras si se acomodaba la mochila de los hombros y siguió caminando.

Después de pedir un taxi llegamos a la estación de autobuses, me acomode en mi asiento y trate de no dirigirle la mirada a Peridot, que se había colocado justo a un lado mío insistiendo que me fuera a sentar con Jasper para poder ''conversar con ella''. lo que parecía no pasarle en la cabeza era el simple hecho de que estábamos en un lugar público, no quería que uno de mis tantos cambios de humor se desprendieran y todo el mundo viera un espectáculo en aquel camión, asi que me quede en silencio. Viendo de ratos como Jasper miraba hacia la ventana con aquella expresión tan despreocupada, luciendo como si nada de esto fuera la gran cosa y que tenía mejores cosas las cuales pensar, mientras si en mi era lo contrario, lo único que se encontraba en mi cabeza literalmente solo era ella.

Después de horas al fin habíamos llegado, tenía unas enormes ansias de llegar a mi hogar, aunque en realidad no era como si alguien nos estuviera aguardando ahí, en este tipo de vacaciones nadie se dignaba a estar en casa para recibirme, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Si no que era por haber viajado unas 3 horas sentada en aquel autobús, solamente quería descansar un poco.

 **–sigo pensando que debiste conversar con ella en el autobús…**

 **–No sigas Peridot…–** dije mientras si buscaba las llaves en mi bolsillo y las colocaba en la cerradura

 **– ¡No! ¡De verdad! Vamos, si lo hubieras hecho ahí, las cosas que te hubieras ahorrado**

 **–Te va a escuchar…–** gire la llave y entre sin siquiera esperarla, pero eso no le importó y Peridot siguió hablando

 **– ¿y a mí que me importa? ¡Seguramente ni sabe de lo que hablo!**

 **–Maldita sea Peridot** –voltee frustrada a verla **–te juro por la tumba de mi madre…**

 **–sigo viva, Lapis.**

Me quede estática y me gire sin decir una palabra más– **… ¡Madre! ¡Estoy en casa!**

 **…**

 ** _Mi vida es una wea complicada, no quiero hacer comentarios al respecto (?_**

 ** _Si no captaron la referencia de al final, chicos, andan en el espacio (?_**

 ** _Bueno,se que como otros,ha sido algo corto este capitulo,pero es por que me lo he hecho en una horas para al menos actualizar algo para ustedes_**

 ** _Hasta el otro cap centellines!_**


	15. Diferente a la Realidad

**–Igual me da gusto verte–** mi madre se retiró y no me dijo nada más. Estaba a punto de seguir en lo mío si no fuera que regreso nuevamente y esta vez con una carta entre las manos, y para mi sorpresa, esta era de la academia.

 **–Así que, déjame ver si lo entiendo–** desdoblo el papel y se dedicó a leerla en voz alta, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que Jasper y Peridot se encontraban atrás mirándose entre sí, dándose la idea de que serían cómplices de un buen espectáculo **.–Faltar a una clase, destruir el mobiliario de una, y además de eso ir a detención por actos...–** Forjo la vista **– '' ¿relativamente violentos a una estudiante?'' sería bueno que pudieras explicarme esto, claro, si es que tu intento de rebelde puede hacerlo Lapis Lazuli.**

No me dio tiempo ni de responder cuando Peridot ya me había apartado del lugar queriéndome salvar la situación.

 **– ¡Hola señora Lazuli!–** dejó caer sus cosas en el sofá con la total confianza– **Yo hablare con usted, ¿así que, porque no dejamos que Lapis, y Jasper, la del abultado cabello de allá, vayan a la cocina a hacer la cena para que tengamos una leve charla?–** Mi madre confundida tan solo volteo a mirarnos, y al regresar la mirada a Peridot no hizo más que alzar los hombros y asentir con la cabeza para no hacerle sentir mal.

 ** _PERIDOT_**

Lapis abandono la habitación junto con Jasper, ella sabía exactamente que su deseo por hacerse la desentendida de la situación estaba totalmente arruinado. Debo admitir que Lapis no es una buena amiga, pero si una buena chica, y le tengo aprecio, aunque ni yo misma sepa el por qué. Es por eso que quiero ayudarla. Porque sé que le falta mucho, verdaderamente mucho para que la pobre deje esa actitud tan amarga, negativa, extraña, y en ocasiones algo tétrica que lleva consigo desde que la conocí. Pero si quiero darle cuerda al plan que propuse para ellas, tendré que ocuparme de algunos ciertos obstáculos que me salieron por camino.

La madre de Lapis solo vio como Jasper y su hija se iban, creo que no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a entender a donde iba todo esto

 **–Pienso que puedes empezar diciéndome quien es esa muchacha y que hace con mi hija, verdad, Peridot? –** Alzo una ceja para después dirigir la mirada hacia mí

 **–oh, bueno, sí, sí puedo, el caso es que…–** Trate de encontrar las palabras correctas, pero simplemente no vinieron, suspire y trate de que lo que saliera de mi boca no lo arruinara todo **–mire mejor me voy al grano, su hija tiene una manía de alejar a las personas**

 **–sí, eso lo sé, sin ella en la casa tuve mucho tiempo de leer su diario–** tomo una taza de café y se dedicó a darle un sorbo **–Eres una muy buena chica Peridot, es lindo que te preocupes por ella**

Le dirigí la mirada a la mama de Lapis, sin poder evitarlo mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa socarrona, no solo porque estaba en lo cierto, también porque en realidad ¿Qué seria Lapis sin mí?

 ** _LAPIS_**

Cada paso es aún más difícil que el anterior, parece como si mis piernas se pidieran permiso una a la otra para avanzar.

Y si eso no fuese suficiente, esta ella, Jasper.

No dejaba de seguirme en silencio, era tan incómodo que mis nudillos se han quedado blancos de tanto apretar los puños. Gire unos cuantos centímetros la quijada para poder verla de reojo, temiendo que se diera cuenta y de la nada de paso a una conversación que no podre sostener. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, callada y distante. Pareciera que también pensaba en ello, en lo que me esfuerzo en olvidar. Por último, antes de decidir en girarme y seguir caminando o correr sin ninguna explicación, fije la vista en sus labios, no pude resistir el hecho de querer echarme a correr. Un centenar de bichos se retuercen en mi estómago y un nudo me aprisiona la garganta, en esos pequeños segundos perdidos subió la vista hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Mi rostro debe ser un lio de malas emociones, en cambio el suyo es tan extraño que no podría decir que es lo que piensa. Sus labios se separaron al mismo tiempo en que mis pies se deslizan por el pavimento, no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice y me dedico a correr lejos de ella.

Creo que estoy siento una gran tonta y quizá hasta algo más ofensivo que eso, como esos estúpidos apodos que acostumbra usar Peridot, y que decir del gran espectáculo de damisela enamorada. Me mordí los labios negándome lo que acabo de pensar, porque es claramente lo contrario. Es solamente una simple respuesta a alguien que ha cruzado la línea personal, solamente no puedo hacer como si no ha pasado nada o solo aceptarlo, es inútil volver al inicio.

Llegue a la plaza principal, a unas tres cuadras de mi casa, fantástico. Puse los ojos en blanco y me abrace para quitarme la extraña sensación de hace un rato del cuerpo, y todo esto por Peridot, y mi madre junto a ella, hablando con la chica que menos sabe lo que significa mantener la boca cerrada. Frente a mí se abrió el mercado de artesanías y chucherías que mi madre tanto ama comprar. Me tienta la idea de regresar e ignorar a todos, no es como si hubiese pasado tanto tiempo. Con un gran suspiro revise cuánto dinero llevo en el bolcillo, el llegar con algo disminuiría las preguntas, que sería lo mejor.

Hay tantas personas que el ambiente huele a perfume y sudor a la vez, entre los cuerpos vi una pequeña tienda de conveniencia y enseguida me dispuse a ir hacia ella. Con fuerza aparte a quienes se interponían en mi camino. A unos pasos de llegar, mi brazo izquierdo se perdió entre la multitud, se me detuvo el corazón. La fuerza que me jalaba comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de haber salido totalmente de ahí en cuestión de segundos. Se trataba de ella.

Una vez afuera, Jasper soltó mi mano. No era ni necesario voltearle a ver, me encontraba segura que tan solo aguardaba tranquilamente que le dijese algo, pero aunque encontrara las palabras indicadas, mi boca simplemente no se abría y mis pies no respondían. Supongo que este era el momento que Peridot tanto anhelaba, puesto que después de haber evadido lo inevitable, tenía razón, no podía estar con esto para siempre.

 **– ¿En verdad me odias tanto como para no querer arreglar las cosas?–** Jasper frunció el ceño

 **– ¿Temer a arreglar las cosas? ¡Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer durante toda la semana!–** le exclame sin pensármelo dos veces **– ¡pero no es tan fácil como crees!**

Sus ojos me estudiaron, viéndome dos veces de arriba abajo. Una duda comenzó a crecer en mi interior, ¿Y si era la única que lo había tomado en serio, de una forma romántica?

Empecé a sentir pánico, miedo a tener razón con mis sospechas. Seguramente Jasper estaría de la misma forma que yo, tratando de hacerle ver a una chica terca que todo lo que sucedió no había tenido ni la más mínima importancia y que en cambio yo, solo huía como estúpida damisela.

 **–No voy a andarme con rodeos–** bajo la voz al igual que sus ojos se desviaron para no obsérvame **–Tranquilízate Lapis, no fue intencional.**

Soltó un suspiro, lo que estaba diciendo parecía quemarle la lengua. Vaya que había luchado para ponernos en una situación incómoda.

De un momento a otro me encaro nuevamente, con la mirada decidida.

 **–En ningún momento pensé en la posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera, y ten por seguro que no lo hubiera hecho aunque lo deseara. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? No hay porque hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua somos compañeras de cuarto ¿lo recuerdas? No podemos pelearnos en serio.**

 **–Sí, lo entiendo–** me apresure en responder, pareció estar aliviada por mi respuesta. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cadera para soltar un gran suspiro. Aun así el dolor que sentía en el estómago seguía ahí, recordándome lo nerviosa estaba, quise devolverle la sonrisa, aun así apenas y pude curvear un poco las comisuras de mis labios **–ah, que incómodo.**

 **– ¡Y que lo digas!**

Jasper se cruzó de brazos mientras reía, mi risa era más suave y pasaba desapercibida bajo la suya. Era como escupir hacía arriba y sentir como te cae de regreso en la cara. Pequeñas punzadas fueron creciendo en mi pecho con forme escuchaba su risa junto a la mía, tan falsas como mi alivio.

Los ojos de Peridot lo decían todo, esa enana se estuvo imaginando una película en su cabeza. Puse los ojos en blanco claramente irritada, sus manos sostenían con fuerza su falda, a la distancia pude ver como daba un brinco cada que Jasper alzaba la mano. No pudo aguantar hasta que nos adentraremos en mi casa para que Peridot nos bombardeara con miles de preguntas. Enseguida pase de ella para buscar a mi madre y deshacerme de la molesta sensación que traía.

 ** _PERIDOT_**

Cuando Lapis salió de la casa, y Jasper igual unos minutos después, no nos quedó más remedio a mí y a la madre de Lapis ir a cocinar la cena. Debo de admitir que cocinar, nunca fue algo que se me diera tanto, pero aun así pude cooperar para realizar lo que se suponía que ese par debió hacer desde hace media hora atrás. Comenzaba a sospechar que lo que Lapis quería no era hacer toda una escena en su misma casa, si no que quería librarse de la tarea de tratar de cocinar algo comestible esta noche, porque al parecer, ni siquiera deslizo ni un dedo por la manecilla de la puerta antes de echarse a correr. Cosa que por cierto no me lo creo, aunque bueno, si se trata de evadir sus problemas, Lapis es muy recurrente a huir de ellos, y no, esta vez sí que me estoy yendo a un lado más…literal.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar mientras si cortaba los vegetales, lo tome algo apresurada y baje la mirada para ver de quien de trataba, al principio comencé creyendo que era Lapis queriéndome contar antes de llegar a casa todo lo que ocurrió con Jasper, pero vamos, al final decidí que era mejor ser algo más realista, y al parecer tuve razón, pues se trataba de Amatista.

 **–… ¿Le importara si me voy por un momento Señora Lazuli?–** comente mientras si me lavaba las manos cuidadosamente tratando de no mojar el móvil, La madre de Lapis solo rio un poco y asintió con la cabeza, después volteo para seguir preparando el guisado. Rápidamente salí de la cocina y conteste el teléfono, haciendo que aquel molesto sonido de timbre se fuera, y diera inicio a uno más irritante de papas fritas crujiéndose.

 **– ¿Hola? Amatista, si esto es una broma, juro que voy a colgarte.**

 **– ¡Hey, hey tranquila muñeca!–** Hecho una carcajada– **te llame para saber si estaba todo en orden con aquel dúo dinámico de tus amigas, cuando las vi en la academia por la mañana parecía que las cosas aun no estaban del todo bien…y Jasper nunca contesta mis mensajes**

 **–Llegamos a la casa de Lapis, le dije en todo el camino que hablara con ella pero simplemente cuando le mande a hacer la cena con Jasper, huyo de sus problemas, realmente se echó a correr, ¿Quién haría eso?–** me recargue de la pared **–...y espera, ¿Me llamaste muñeca?**

 **–escapar de tus problemas… Pues conozco a una Peridot que me destrozo la nariz la otra vez, hacer estas cosas ya quizás hasta sea un don**

 **–…Voy a colgar**

 **– ¡Hey! ¡Nono, aguarda! Bien, bien, no me culpes por las burradas que suelto, Perla me hecho de su cocina porque me dijo que ''no quería que quemara algo más'' con Garnet aquí, seguramente ya hubiéramos encargado una pizza** –suspiro y escuche que se paró para dar unos cuantos pasos **– ¡HEEY PERLA, TENGO HAMBRE!**

 **– ¿tener hambre? ¡Amatista, simplemente no te comiste la harina porque ya no tenías más azúcar!–** Le oí decir a perla fuertemente mientras si se acercaba a ella, oh eso es lo que creo, puesto que su voz se escuchaba mas clara

 **– ¡Por favor! ¡Pago la mitad si quieres, pero me rehusó esperar media hora más para comer**!–suplico amatista.

 **– ¡NO es NO! Además, no falta media hora, sería una hora cuando mucho…Amatista, ¿qué haces? ¡Amatista, No te comas la masa! ¡AMATISTA!–** Finalmente, la llamada se cortó…caracoles.

Me dirigí a la estancia y me recosté agotada. Realmente esperaba ansiosa que Lapis y Jasper regresaran para poder enterarme de lo que paso, aunque ya tenía previsto que tenía que insistirles unas mil millones de veces antes que eso. Finalmente las vi acercarse a la puerta, emocionada me acerque a ellas pero Lapis solo se pasó de largo y fue a la cocina. Bueno, aún tengo todo el día. Jasper solo se quedó ahí durante un par de segundos para después finalmente sentarse. No sabía cómo abrir un tema de conversión, así que preferí solo no abrir la boca.

Pasaron una horas y estábamos preparando la mesa…bien, casi todas preparábamos la mesa, Lapis estaba recostada en el sillón leyendo, de todos modos, sabía que no aportaría de mucho si se encontraba aquí parada con nosotras. De repente se escuchó un pequeño sonido en la casa, se trataba del timbre.

 **–Lapis…llaman a la puerta.**

 **–sí, lo sé, a mi igual me gusta el timbre.**

Role los ojos indiferente **–creo que deberías ir a ver quién es...al menos has eso, No lo crees?**

Lapis se quejó en alto y se levantó del sillón, se dirigió a la puerta y giro la manecilla de esta. Trate de asomarme un poco para saber quién era, pero para mi suerte no pude ver nada.

 ** _LEGGY_**

Me sentía algo nerviosa al estar frente a la puerta, la bandeja que tenía en las palmas comenzaba a sudarme las manos, y ya se me había olvidado por completo para que me encontraba parada aquí. Pero de eso ya no me preocupaba, Navy se encargó de pegarme una nota en la cara por si no llegaba a recordarlo

Después de unos minutos, Lapis abrió la puerta.

 **– ¿Leggy?**

 **– ¡Oh! Yo, si, ¡Hola! Antes de que te preguntes que hago aquí, yo misma te lo diré, solo déjame…–** tome la nota de mi frente y la despegue– **Lapis…–** forje la vista **–''Lapis, desde que te vi por primera vez, yo, Leggy, me enamore perdidamente, dame una oportunidad y…''–** Pare en seco y reí nerviosa, Creo que debí haber tenido en claro que Navy me engañaría. Mientras tanto, Lapis miro a los lados para después observarme desconcertada por mi respuesta

– **…Creo que lo que querías decir es que quieres pasar, no?**

 **– ¡Exacto! Eso mismo quiero, ¡solo eso! Escuche que vendrías a tu casa un día para pasar las vacaciones y como buena vecina…''buenas vecinas''–** me corregí **–y, claro, como buena amiga también, yo…**

 **–Espera, ¿amiga? ¿Qué esta no era una declaración amorosa?–** Navy salió de los arbustos confundida

 **– ¿¡qué?!–** Me exalte entregándole la bandeja de galletas a Lapis enseguida **– ¡Solo te dije que le entregaría eso porque es mi amiga!...es decir, ¡nuestra amiga! ¡Navy! ¡Me avergüenzas!**

 **– ¿Avergonzarte?–** Doc se metió a la conversación y soltó una carcajada.

 **– ¿Tú también? ¡Doc! ¡Pensé que como la mayor no harías estas cosas de meterte en mi vida!**

 **–No me meto en tu vida, solo pienso que es más interesante que aguantar las pláticas de Ruby con su parejilla por el teléfono** –Rolo los ojos **–Rooby y Booby tratan de cortar los cables del teléfono mientras si Eyeball y Army tratan de quitárselo…Hola Lapis Lazuli, por cierto.**

 **–Oh, sí, si…Hola** –sonrió– **supongo que como ya están aquí, no quieren pasar a…**

 **– ¿Comer? ¡Claro cariño! Doc, ¡entremos!–** Navy tomo la mano de Doc y entro sin avisar con ella, tan solo me les quede mirando y me mantuve en silencio esperando una respuesta de parte de Lapis

 **–Yo…puedo…**

Lapis rio– **Si, puedes pasar**

Sonreí nerviosa y me adentre a la casa dispuesta a alcanzar a mis hermanas

 **…**

 ** _Jsjsjsjs_**

 ** _¿yo?_**

 ** _¿viva?_**

 ** _SI CHICOS LO ESTOY AHHHHHH_**

 ** _¡Perdonen! ¡En serio! :'c la inspiración no venía y me estaba volviendo loca_** _**( H** ola **E** spero **L** os **P** anquecitos **(?) quizás si merezco que me peguen con un palo con clavos(?) espero que disfruten el capítulo, he agregado la parte de las rubíes extra para compensar el millón de años que estuve ausente, aunque las rubíes que aparecen en el capítulo '' the aswer'' nunca supe el nombre de las dos porque siempre las ponen como ''RubyCest'' pero vi que unos las llamaban Rooby y Booby así que… así lo deje(?)**_

 ** _Bueno chicos, lindo sábado, coman frutas y verduras, jueguen monsterball go (chiste Mexicano(?) y díganle no al crocodil(?)_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima cetellines!_**


	16. Reuniones no planeadas

...

La casa de Lapis siempre me había parecido muy linda a diferencia de la nuestra, claro. Siempre hemos tenido uno que otro problema con no ponerla patas arriba. Doc siempre se la pasa dejando sus apuntes por todos lados, y Navy siempre se ha encargado de hacer la cena, por lo que la cocina termina siendo un caos después de prepararla. Me atrevería a decir que la más ordenada vendría siendo Ruby pero, rara vez está en la casa. En realidad, no sabemos si se va a quedar más de un día.

No es que me moleste, de verdad aprendí a respetar y a no renegar de lo que ella quisiera o no quisiera hacer con su vida, pero no es sorpresa que sería realmente agradable que se mantuviera en casa un poco, y que fuera más unida a nosotras, supongo que es pedir demasiado.

 **– ¿Te has quedado pensando o te has bloqueado?–** Doc soltó una risa y me saco de mis pensamientos dándome un golpe en la nuca, con el que enseguida reaccione.

 **–Eh? Oh, no no, solo…** – pare unos minutos a razonar una respuesta – **solo me puse a pensar cómo se la estarán pasando las demás, Rooby suele ser algo agresiva cuando Ruby decide no seguir sus reglas**

 **–Algo así como... ¿siempre?–** simplemente se cruzó de brazos. Solo conteste con una leve encogida de hombros

Navy se llevó una mano al mentón **–Buena pregunta Leggy, ¿creen que le hayan arrebatado el teléfono a Ruby tan fácil?...oh no, si fuera así, ¡sus gritos se escucharían en todo el vecindario! ¿Recuerdan la vez que Ruby lanzo aquella lámpara? ¡Recordarlo hace que explote de la risa! Justo como, ya saben, la lámpara–** no evito soltar una carcajada, pero a juzgar por la cara de Doc, ella no se lo tomo con tanta gracia. No la culpaba por aguafiestas, Yo también estaba dudando de la situación. No quisiera que las chicas destruyeran la casa, Al final de cuentas, la que terminaría reparándola seria yo.

Mientras si mis hermanas solo se encontraban platicando sobre la fachada de la casa, voltee la vista y logre ver a Lapis salir de la cocina, se dirigió a la mesa y se inclinó para colocar un par de vasos de vidrio en frente de cada silla **–será mejor que ya se sienten, la comida está casi lista. Peridot, mama y Jasper enseguida acomodaran lo demás**

Navy y Doc dejaron su conversación y giraron a ver a Lapis confundidas. Voltee a mirarlas a ambas, pero no recibí respuesta de ninguna de las dos. Al parecer yo era la única de las tres que no sabía la razón del por qué aquella sorpresa.

 ** _DOC_**

Había pasado tanto tiempo de no haber escuchado aquel nombre que no pude evitar sentirme algo extrañada, vi la expresión de Navy y al parecer a ella igual le sucedía mismo

No era como si yo supiera mucho al respecto, yo cursaba segundo de grado de secundaria cuando la conocí, tratando de enfocarme y ponerme en corriente, mientras si mis hermanas ponían la cabeza en otras cosas. Y Leggy, bueno, ella se encontraba aun en primaria, no se enteraba mucho de estas cosas. Una de mis hermanas estaba realmente loca y enamorada por ''Jasper'' una chica que era una celebridad por aquí y por allá en toda la escuela. Era miembro del equipo de básquet y se decía que por ella ganaban. Se le confeso, pero Jasper ni siquiera la escucho y se fue, haciéndole cachitos su ilusión de que algún día ellas dos serian algo. Ni siquiera sé si Jasper lo recuerde, pero yo sé quién si

Me había olvidado por completo de eso, si que era divertido cuando se lo recordábamos

 **–Doc… ¿sabes lo que significa esto?–** Navy murmuro.

 **– ¿Qué si se lo que significa? ¿Por quién me tomas?–** solté una carcajada– **Es obvio que a Eyeball le encantara esto.**

Leggy se acercó a nosotras con una expresión de no conocer todo lo que estaba pasando **– ¿Eyeball? ¿Qué sucede con Eyeball?**

Navy solo se limitó a reír.

El timbre interrumpió el momento, este pareció que no planeaba parar. Pero al poco rato este desapareció.

Quizás por el hecho de que Ruby ya había roto la puerta.

 **–¡Hey!...¡Lapis!–** Ella trato de disimular su desesperación levantando la comisura de sus labios. Al verla, yo sabía que su mala sonrisa no la reconocía solo porque era mi hermana, realmente sí que era muy mala fingiendo. – **¿Te he dicho que eres mi vecina favorita?**

Lapis le dio un bocado a su comida, y al ver a Ruby enfrente de lo que solía ser la puerta, rolo los ojos con indiferencia **. –No Ruby, si crees que te prestare el teléfono por más de cinco horas para hablarle a tu novia, creo que estas muy equivocada. Además, estoy comiendo–** se retiró la cuchara de la boca, para después apuntarla en su dirección– **y creo que tendrás que arreglar esa puerta.**

 **–¿Puerta? ¡Olvida la puerta, no es momento para puertas! ¿Qué no ves que estoy desesperada**?–Ruby se llevó las manos al rostro– **te pagare diez, no, ¡veinte! ¡Veinte dólares! ¡Y por hora si me prestas tu teléfono!**

Lapis volteo a observarla–… **treinta y trato.**

Ruby sin esperar dejo treinta dólares bruscamente en la mesa y corrió a buscar el teléfono, tropezándose o chocándose con las cosas mientras si lo hacía. La señora Lazuli solo miro a su hija con una expresión malhumorada **–creo que debería recordarte quien paga el teléfono en esta casa**

Lapis tomo quince dólares y los deslizo por la mesa, su madre simplemente los tomo y dio fin a la discusión. Si así fueran las cosas en la casa, creo que nos ahorraríamos varias cosas.

 ** _EYEBALL_**

Al cortar el cable del teléfono, Ruby salió disparada hacia la casa más cerca que pudo encontrarse diciéndonos a lo lejos que pagaríamos caro. La verdad no creo que haya aprendido algo de todo esto.

 **– ¿¡así como llegaremos a un lado!? ¡Me dan ganas de patearle el trasero!–** Army golpeo la pared furiosa, con tanta fuerza ocasionando una grieta. Agregando otra más a nuestra colección

 **–Le pateamos el trasero y aun así Ruby parece no captarlo, Army–** Rooby rolo los ojos **– ¿saben que deberíamos hacer? deberíamos colgarla y hacer que de vueltas. Quizás no resuelva nada pero–** carcajeo– **sería divertido ver como suplica**

 **–Mama ya no nos deja desde que el ventilador de pared se cayó por colgar a Leggy de cabeza, ¿lo recuerdas?–** Booby le dio un golpe con la palma en la cabeza **–no dio mesada por un año. Aunque, tampoco es como si extrañara un dólar.**

 **–todas, cállense–** solté los cables y las tijeras en el mueble para después abrir la puerta. Ya después tendré que preocuparme por como pagaremos un nuevo teléfono, en todo caso, culpare a Ruby de todo esto. **–dejen de pelear y ordenen todo esto, la buscare y vendré por ella**

 **–Ve por las demás también…ya se han tardado demasiado–** Dijo Army mientras si entraba a la cocina. Ya era hora de la cena y no habíamos preparado algo ahora que recuerdo, terminaríamos pidiendo una pizza pero, pero aun así dejare que mis hermanas lo intenten.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa de Lapislázuli, la puerta estaba tirada, supuse que Ruby ya había hecho su gran entrada.

 **–Ruby, ese teléfono no voy a poder cortártelo, ¡así que será mejor que lo sueltes o si no te colgaremos del ventilador por el pie!**

 **–Creí que mama nos había prohibido eso desde que me colgaron y se cayó el ventilador de pared…realmente extrañe nuestro dólar de mesada…** –La voz de Leggy hizo que volteara a mirarlas a las tres, al parecer se le habían pegado a Lapis y su madre hasta al punto de comer con ellas, no me sorprendía.

 **–Hey…Eyeball...no te adivinaras quien vino de visita con ellas, o ya te haces una idea?–** el brazo de Doc me rodeo los hombros y la mire extrañada. De pronto ahí estaba también Navy aun lado de mí con una sonrisa que buena espina no me daba. ¿Acaso seré la única que se está tomando enserio el asunto del problema compulsivo de Ruby con su novia?

 **– ¿Podrían dejarme fuera de su juegos?–** puse los ojos en blanco– **demasiado tengo con el desastre que hacen ustedes todos los días.**

 **–Ya puse las maletas en el cuarto, no falta nada más, ¿cierto Lapis?–** Aquella voz provoco más risas de parte de Navy y Doc, insistiendo a que volteara. Pero me negué. Aunque Al final de unos minutos la curiosidad me gano y gire la vista.

Me inmovilice.

 **– ¿Sorprendente, no es así? ¿Quieres ir a darle un besito? –** Doc me susurro al oído, soltando risas a su vez.

 **–...Okey, Escúchame–** la tome de la blusa **–realmente no me importa en lo más mínimo que seamos hermanas, será a ti a la que colgare si no me dices porque esta ella aquí. ¿La invitaron para hacerme una mala broma?**

 **–Ustedes dos deberían comportarse como gente civilizada** –Navy se cruzó de brazos **–Ella está aquí por Lapis, al parecer va en la misma academia que ella…Y que Ruby claro, aunque, bueno ya sabes que ella siempre mantiene la boca cerrada cuando le preguntamos sobre su academia**

Saber que Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos en un mismo sitio me ponía los pelos de punta, pero el saber que mis hermanas estaban aquí conmigo, lo hacía aún más. En ausencia de mi madre todo el tiempo por su trabajo, y con la numerosa familia que tenemos, al entrar a la preparatoria Doc y yo tuvimos que actuar como las maduras de la casa si queríamos mantenerla en pie. Me mantengo calmada incluso con las peleas de la casa por las cosas, o cuando a Army se le da por romper cosas pero, ¿y esto? ¿Cómo se supone que me mantenga en calma con esto? Y Doc más que nadie lo sabe.

 **– ¿desde cuándo hay más visita? ¿Me tarde demasiado?–** Jasper se acomodó en la mesa

 **Yo me encargo de eso chicas** –Navy se trono los dedos– **oh, ¡pero que descortés de nuestra parte!–** sonrió fingiendo una voz fina y educada **–somos las vecinas de Lapislázuli, ¡es un placer enorme conocerte! Yo soy Navy, ella es Doc, Leggy y esa de allá es Eyeball, ¡saluda Eyeball!**

Un empujon de Doc hizo que me acercara más a ella, estaba a punto de voltear a reclamarle, cuando Jasper volteo y bajo la vista para observarme.

 **–¿Eyeball?**

 **…**

 ** _Hellou(?)_**

 ** _¿Que creían? ¿Centellest murió? Hohohoh ¡sí! Digo, ¡no! (?)_**

 ** _Me abdujeron los ovnis centellines, que puedo decir :"^(_**

 ** _¡pero ya esta aquí un nuevo capitulo!_**

 ** _Como quizás no explique muy bien como esta esto de las rubies se los diré aquí mismito (?_**

 ** _Robby,Booby y Ruby son trillizas_**

 ** _Eyeball y Doc gemelas_**

 ** _Navy y Army gemelas_**

 ** _Y Leggy es la menor, siendo la única sad sin gemela (?)_**

 ** _Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leer!_**

 ** _PD: comenten si me quieren colgar del ventilador por no actualizar(?_**


	17. Saber es agrio

**_EYEBALL_**

Alce la vista y asentí con nervios. ¿Ella me recordaba? Quería poder tener una de idea de que sentir al respecto, pero simplemente mi cabeza estaba concentrada en otras cosas, como por ejemplo no actuar como una ridícula frente a ella, cosa que ya me encontraba haciendo.

 **–Es un nombre muy extraño–** Jasper soltó una risa, rompiendo mis ilusiones de que al menos reconociera un diminuto rasgo de mi rostro. – **es** **un gusto**

Ella siguió concentrándose en su comida, y yo me fui a sentar para poder disimular la horrible vergüenza que tenía. Doc se acercó a mí tratándome de decirme a risas alguna estupidez

 **–No sé tú, pero si yo conociera a una chica tuerta créeme que no me olvidaría nunca de su cara…y menos de la tuya, es graciosa**

 **– ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme con eso?** –Di un suspiro y trate de imaginar que no existía, pero al darse cuenta de eso ella se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a mi lado **–Se supone que debería decirte cosas de hermanas, pero no se me da eso así que…–** Dijo rascándose la nuca– **Jasper no era tan genial, encontraras a alguien ya verás…y si no, mama aun podrá soportarte unos años–** Sonrío ampliamente esperando una respuesta a su intento de alegrarme, solo pude soltar una risa.

 **–un perro me consuela mejor que tu idiota–** aun así que no fue lo que esperaba, logro sacarme una sonrisa

 **–Se hace lo que se puede–** se encogió de hombros dándome una palmada en la espalda.

 ** _LAPIS_**

Mientras comía no podía apartar la mirada en Jasper, realmente no sabía lo que me pasaba. Es decir, ella no me gusta. ¿Por qué me gustaría? ¿Qué gesto amable ha hecho por mí como para que en un momento comience a sentir algo por ella? Baje la vista y observe aquel brazalete que ella me había obsequiado, sentí mariposas en el estómago.

Las horas pasaron y el día se obscureció, Jasper estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono mientras si Peridot y yo acomodábamos nuestras cosas en mi habitación, esperaba que si dormía los problemas se despejarían a la mañana siguiente.

 **–Actúas rarísima, más de lo normal–** Peridot arqueo una ceja **– ¿Qué me estas ocultando?**

 **–No actuó rara, quizás tu eres la que actúa rara aquí… ¿para qué tantas preguntas?–** me recosté en la cama intentando evadir la conversación, pero como creí, eso no bastaría.

 **– ¿Ahora duermes con el brazalete de Jasper y aquel collar? Vaya, no te conocía esa costumbre. Déjate de secretos Lazuli, ¿no se supone que soy tu mejor amiga?**

 **–Te diré algo cuando tenga algo que decirte. Duérmete de una vez, enana. –** Me cubrí con la sabana y finamente cerré los ojos.

 ** _PERIDOT_**

Role los ojos y salí de la habitación. No puedo creer que Lapis actué siempre de aquella forma conmigo. Yo era su mejor amiga y a veces me duele que ella tome eso como cualquier cosa, incluso a veces dudaba si eso realmente significaba algo para ella. Tome un suéter de la estancia y abrí la puerta de la casa. Me quede pensando un rato en el patio, hasta que finalmente me fui. Un paseo nocturno nunca le hacía daño a nadie.

Saque el teléfono mientras caminaba, amatista me había mandado mensajes una y otra vez así que pensé que sería buen momento para contestarlos, debo admitir que sus tonterías me sacaban una que otra sonrisa, realmente necesitaba reírme un rato después de que Lapis me amargara la noche con sus idioteces.

Escuche pasos detrás mío, no le tome importancia al principio pero después de un rato estos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más y más cerca, pare de caminar cuando sentí que una mano me toco el hombro, solo pude reaccionar volteando rápidamente y sacar de mi sudadera un gas pimienta **– ¡Aléjate, no temo usarlo!–** Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras sostenía la lata bruscamente.

 **– ¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquila Perry soy yo!–** me acomode las gafas y observe a Amatista algo asustada, guarde el gas pimienta y solté un suspiro.

 **–Madre mía, que susto me has dado. ¿Qué tu no estabas con Perla de vacaciones?**

 **–Salimos un rato a un lugar cerca de aquí, de casualidad te vi por aquí así que decidí ver por qué te tardabas tanto en responder mis mensajes–** soltó una risa– **ah, y también me alegro de verte Peridot**

Sonreí un poco y me cruce de brazos **–Te hubiera dicho que estaba contenta de verte si no fuera por tremendo susto que me diste**

Amatista me vio a la cara e hizo una mueca, creo que sabía que algo no andaba bien.

 **– Esperaba que me dijeras zopenca o algo parecido, ahora sé que no andas de humor, ¿Que hizo Lapis?–** se puso a un lado mío, después de unos minutos comenzamos a caminar juntas alrededor del parque

 **–Querrás decir que no hizo. Actúa muy extraña, y no me quiere decir por qué, y no es solo eso, nunca me quiere decir nada. ¡Se supone que yo soy su mejor amiga! O al menos eso creo, ahora ya no lo sé. –** Solo me encontraba mirando al suelo, sabía que si veía su rostro me iba a poner sentimental y ella vería como me afecta esto más de lo que debería **–esa babosa, tiene una vida perfecta y, se pone de esa manera, que idiota.**

 **– ¿Vida perfecta?–** amatista tomo unas frituras de su mochila y las abrió **– ¿Por qué dices eso?**

 **–Tiene a una madre que la escucha, Amatista. Vecinas amables, gente que la quiere. Una amiga que estaría dispuesta a escucharla y, ¿Qué es lo que hace? Encerrarse. ¡Encerrarse y guardárselo todo! –** Corrí a la banca más cercana y me quite las gafas, mis ojos estaban llorosos, no podía creer que estaba a punto de llorar en frente de amatista **. –me da rabia ver como ella ve las cosas, como si su vida fuera un basurero…A veces, una pequeña parte de mi desearía tener lo que ella tiene.**

 **–No te sientas así, aún me tienes a mí Peridot –** Ella se sentó junto a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro **– Y con respecto a tu madre, bueno, al menos tienes suerte de tener una, aunque casi no este contigo se preocupó por que al menos tuvieras una educación, y esas cosas. Me hubiera gustado que la mía hubiera hecho lo mismo…o que al menos la hubiera conocido.**

 **–Perdón por hacerte tocar el tema…**

Amatista sonrió y me abrazo **. –Vamos, está bien, no importa. Y además, si alguna vez quisieras sentirte con más compañía, siempre puedes estar con nosotros...seguramente a Perla no le importara, y a Steven le caes muy bien**

Igual la abrace. Incontrolables lágrimas comenzaron a salir, La abrace con más fuerza y me quite las gafas, no me podía creer que me estuviera desahogando, me imagino que así se siente tener a alguien que realmente estuviera para ti. Me ruborice por un instante. **–Gracias, Amatista…En serio necesitaba hablar con alguien de todo esto, siempre eres tan dulce y divertida conmigo** –me separe y cerré los ojos para quitarme las gafas y limpiarme las lágrimas **–Creo que realmente…–** en el momento que abrí los ojos ya tenía la cara de amatista a unos centímetros de mi a punto de besarme. Me aparte de ella y cruce mis brazos. **– ¿qué haces?**

 **– ¿Eh?–** abrió los ojos en par y se sonrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca **– ¿no era un buen momento? Oh vaya–** rio nerviosa **–que incomodo**

 **–sí, volviste incomodo todo**. –Role los ojos– **me imagine que algo así pasaría.**

 **– ¡Amatista! ¡Ya hay que volver a casa!–** La voz de Perla se escuchó a lo lejos–voltee y la pude ver corriendo hacia nosotras con algo que parecía ser una caja de pizza, al parecer Amatista lo había logrado

 **–Bueno, entonces supongo que me voy, fue genial hablar contigo Peridot–** Amatista sonrió **– no estés afuera tan noche, no quiero que te pase algo**

 **–Y hablando de pasar…–** Perla la observo de una manera picara mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro. **–… ¿Paso?**

 **–oh, no, no paso**

 **–ah, caracoles.**

 **–Espera un momento, ¿¡Eso estaba planeado!?** –voltea a verlas– **¿¡Y se lo contaste a Perla!?**

 **–Oh, bueno, las amigas se cuentan todo–** perla rio un poco

 **–Sí, habla por ti** –puse las manos en mis bolsillo– **Yo mejor ya me voy, hasta luego chicas.**

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. _''las amigas se cuentan todo''_ esas palabras me hicieron pensar. Lapis y yo nunca nos tratábamos bien, nunca me contaba nada, jamás quería que la ayudara, mientras que ellas, Perla y Amatista, aunque fueran diferentes y tuvieran sus peleas siempre estaban sonriéndose y apoyándose la única a la otra, en cambio nosotras rara vez hacíamos eso. Me detuve y las observe a ambas por un momento. Y una pregunta resonó en mi mente en ese instante.

¿Realmente Lapis era mi amiga?

 **–Oigan, ¡chicas!–** corrí hacia ellas **– ¿creen que pueda quedarme con ustedes?**

…

 ** _Centellest_**

 ** _Regreso y_**

 ** _Con_**

 ** _Capitulo revelador alv_**

 ** _Perdónenme por estar ausente tanto tiempo Centellines, soy un ser malvado :_** **_^(_**

 ** _Pero esta vez tratare de al menos no ser tan cruel y actualizar seguido, porque esta vez sí me pase (?)_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, le puse mucho amor y letras :^)_**

 ** _Bueno y sin más que decir, ¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Ah nono, si hay algo más que decir (?)_**

 ** _Publique una nueva historia titulada ''La gema de la torre'' del mismo universo de Steven universe, me pondría muy feliz si se pasaran por ahí a leerla, realmente le puse mi kokorito ya que es una de las primeras historias que he creado y por fin me decidí a publicarla...y la portada la hice yo 7u7 (?)_**

 ** _Oh y,dejen reviews, son gratis (?)_**


	18. Un desafortunado desenlace

**_LAPIS_**

Desde ayer en la noche no he podido lograr ver el rostro de Peridot por ningún lado, eso me preocupaba, porque ni siquiera regreso al cuarto a dormir. ¿Habré sido muy dura con ella? Bueno, aunque así fuera, no fue para tanto como para haberse ido, seguramente no era nada de qué preocuparse. Lo único bueno que lograba observar era que, que desde que me levante nadie se encontraba cuestionándome una y otra vez, y debo admitir que se sentía agradable.

Lleve mis panqueques a la mesa y comencé a comer. Mama se había ido a trabajar y Jasper aún estaba dormida, así que yo era la única en el comedor. Me levante temprano para ver qué había sucedido con Peridot pero no había ni rastro de ella, revise mi teléfono pero no había mensajes así que tan solo me puse a esperar. Pasaron horas, y al fin la puerta se abrió. Era Peridot.

Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, simplemente se quitó la sudadera y se sentó en la sala, saco su teléfono y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes con suma calma.

 **–Eh, ¿hola?–** me cruce de brazos **– ¿puedo saber a dónde te fuiste?**

 **–No es nada importante–** Peridot me respondió sin apartar sus ojos del teléfono, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a dirigirme la mirada.

 **– ¿No me dirás nada? ¿En serio?**

Apago su teléfono y se levantó. **–Te diré algo cuando haya algo que decirte, Lapislázuli.**

Role los ojos con indiferencia. **–Pues haz lo que tú quieras.**

 **– Demonios, ¡me aburro! ¿Vamos a ir a algún lado hoy? –** Jasper salió del cuarto mientas si se hacía un moño alto, después se recargo en la pared.

 **–No lo se. Yo tengo que ir mañana a mi casa así que, si quieres que vayamos todas será hoy y no hasta muy tarde.** – Dijo Peridot, y sin esperar respuesta entro a la cocina.

No sé qué quería lograr con aquella actitud. Si esperaba que me disculpara simplemente debería plantearse la idea otra vez porque es obvio que no lo hare. Peridot debe reconocer que ella es la que se está equivocando aquí, no le puedes contar todo a alguien todo el tiempo. Me lleve las manos a la cadera y fui por las llaves de la casa. **–Hay un centro comercial muy lindo por aquí, vayamos a ese a comer. Háblale a Peridot, Iré a vestirme**

 ** _PERIDOT_**

Me dolía ignorar a Lapis, pero ella tenía que disculparse por su actitud, y hasta que eso no pasara no planeaba dirigirle la palabra. No creo que Lapis tardara tanto en pedirme perdón, después de todo, aún tengo la esperanza que ella sepa valorarme un poco.

Intente llamar a Amatista para hablar sobre eso con ella, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que dejara caer el teléfono en la barra, voltee a observar de quien se trataba, era Jasper.

 **–Ah, tu–** volví a tomar mi teléfono **– ¿ya dijo a dónde iremos?**

 **–Al centro comercial, también dijo que fueras a cambiarte** –Jasper abrió la nevera y saco un yogurt **–Por cierto, luce muy rara, ¿no sabes que le pasa?**

 **–No. Porque no tengo el deber de saber todo lo que le pasa a Lapis**. –Mencione mientras abría la alacena.

 **–Pero que carácter.**

 **–Solo no estoy de humor hoy. –** replique.

 **–Entonces que Lapis haya escogido mi taller en lugar del tuyo, ¿no tiene nada que ver?**

Agarre un vaso y lo apreté con fuerza. Hace días que intentaba olvidar aquel vergonzoso momento en el que Lapis me hizo aquella grosería tan horrible de preferir a Jasper en lugar de mí, que ella viniera y me lo recordara hacia que me enfureciera más. **–No Jasper, no tiene nada que ver.**

Jasper volteo a verme por un momento, para luego encogerse de hombros y salir del lugar.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tome con rapidez y vi de quien se trataba, para mi suerte era una video llamada de Amatista. Me senté en el suelo y conteste enseguida.

 **– ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está mi Peridot favorita?**

 **–En realidad no conoces a otra, pero bien. O eso creo, creo que a Lapis le molesta que yo este molesta…Ella no es de las que se disculpan Amatista, no creo que eso de enojarme y que ella entienda funcione**

 **–Funcionara Peridot, ya verás que se sentirá mal de que estés enojada con ella, hablara contigo y querrá arreglar todo!**

Suspire– **si tú lo dices…iré a arreglarme, vamos a salir a comer a un centro comercial cerca, salúdame a Perla–** Amatista se despidió y corte la llamada. No sabía cómo terminaría esto.

 ** _LAPIS_**

Después de unas horas todas salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro comercial. Todo era tan silencioso, Peridot estaba concentrada en su teléfono, Jasper simplemente se encontraba observando el paisaje con los brazos cruzados, y yo, bueno, intentaba pensar en un buen tema de conversación pero no se me ocurría nada bueno, y en lugar de arruinarlo prefería seguir así, en sumo silencio.

La caminata me pareció larga, pero eso ya no importaba, pues ya habíamos llegado. **– ¡Miren! Es ese restaurante de allá, ¿no les parece lindo?–** sonreí, pensé que ellas también lo harían, pero tan solo Jasper me imito. Peridot simplemente alzo la vista para observar el local e hizo una mueca.

 **–Meh, es muy común**. – No dijo nada más, y entró al lugar sin siquiera esperarnos. Role los ojos, no entiendo por qué se pone tan pesada. Sin más que hacer, Jasper y yo la seguimos.

El lugar no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi, siempre venía con mi madre a comer después de salir de la secundaria, realmente me gustaban mucho esos días. Voltee a observar las mesas y note que Peridot ya se había adelantado y había buscado una. **– ¡Por aquí!** –alzo la mano intentando llamar nuestra atención

Después de un rato ya todas habíamos ordenado, Jasper se levantó y nos dijo que haría una llamada y saldría por un momento. Voltee a ver a Peridot y ella seguía enfocada en su celular. Solo me limite a observarla, pero al parecer ella ni se enteró de eso.

 **–Peridot, deja el celular. Se supone que salimos a convivir no a que estés pegada a esa cosa. ¿Qué tanto haces?**

 **–No hago nada–** dijo sin apartar la vista del móvil.

 **– ¿vas a estar así todo el día? ¿En serio? Mira Peridot, a veces uno no quiere contar algunas cosas, no te pongas así**

 **–No me pondría así si solo pasara una vez** –respondió– **Lapis, pasa todo el tiempo. Es decir, jamás me platicas nada, ni siquiera las cosas más pequeñas, es como si realmente no confiaras en mí**

 **–Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti? No creo que me cuentes todo**. –Peridot al oír mi comentario se guardó el celular en la bolsa y frunció el ceño.

 **–Quizás no te cuente todo, pero si la mayoría de las cosas. Porque se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, ahora lo estoy dudando**

Hice una mueca. No puedo creer lo que estaba diciendo. **–Ah, ahora resulta que si no te cuento mis cosas soy mala amiga. ¿Solo te interesa eso verdad? ¿Tener chismes que contar, eso es lo que te interesa?**

 **–Tú sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero Lapis. Escucha…**

 **–No. –** La interrumpí– **Escúchame tu a mí. No te cuento mis problemas porque no confió en ti lo suficiente como para hacerlo.**

 **–Ese es tu problema Lazuli, si sigues así, con esa actitud tan horrible y cerrada, terminaras quedándote sola.**

Aquellas palabras me llenaron de furia. Deslicé mi mano hasta dejarla caer con fuerza sobre su mejilla, dándole una estruendosa cachetada. De inmediato ella toco su cara, tenía la boca abierta e incluso intuí que se había quedado sin aliento. O estaba muy sorprendida, o realmente molesta. No pude evitar arrepentirme un poco.

Sin evitarlo, mi mano se quedó en alto, inquieta y aun con la sensación ardiente del golpe. Mis labios se separaron, ansiosos por decir algo y asustados por lo que había hecho. Peridot desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza. Estaba temblando, lo único que me faltaba era que se echara a llorar, y terminara de hacerme sentirme más basura de lo que ya me sentía. Pero sus puños se contrajeron, y sus hombros estaban tan tensos que lanzaron la advertencia más pronto de lo que pude captar, ella estaba furiosa. Por inercia di un paso atrás en el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, llorosos por la rabia.

 **– ¡Serás estúpida!–** me gritó, llamando la atención de los pocos que aún no nos observaban.

Fruncí el ceño lo que fue un detonante para sus gritos, sus manos se levantaron sobre su cabeza y de un momento a otro sus puños buscaban golpearme la cara. Tome fuerza para quitármela de encima, pero una de sus piernas me pateo justo en la rodilla haciéndome caer al suelo con ella aun colgada de mí. La tomé del cabello con ambas manos hasta escuchar sus replicas. Cuando al fin estuve libre de una de mis piernas levante con fuerza la rodilla, la cual le dio en el estómago. Sus uñas se prensaron de mi brazo, dejando a su paso rasguños dolorosos.

Lo más seguro seria que a nuestro alrededor la gente viera, y cotilleara sobre la riña sin razón que estaban presenciando, pero ya no me importaban estupideces como esas. Lo único que quería era darle su merecido. ¿Qué razones tenia ella para ponerse agresiva? Solo había sido una cachetada de la que, si me hubiese dejado, me habría disculpado.

Aun así, no se rindió, a pesar de haberle cambiado la jugada y hacerla caer cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, sin importarme el puñetazo que arremetió contra mi mejilla. Pero, aunque yo era más alta y por consecuente más fuerte, esa enana logro escabullirse hasta estar sobre mi estómago, dándome la vista perfecta del segundo antes de que juntara saliva para escupirme en la cara. Escuche como el líquido se preparaba para deslizarse por su boca y apuntara a mi rostro. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me cubrí la cara con mi única mano libre, esperando el asqueroso proyectil que nunca llego.

 **– ¿Qué demonios les sucede a las dos?–** reclamo una voz fuerte, dudé antes de echar un vistazo.

Frente a mi estaba Jasper con Peridot sujetada por la espalda, luchando para liberarse. Pero, si esperaba hacer las mismas jugadas sucias con Jasper que había utilizado conmigo, iba a tener que rendirse.

Nos observó por lo que me parecieron minutos eternos. Con la ceja levantada mientras nos lanzaba a turnos una mirada desaprobadora. De pronto mi estómago se convirtió en un mar de vómito y porquería.

 **– ¿Qué no se supone que son las mejores amigas?–** preguntó, dirigiendo una bala a mi pecho sin darse cuenta.

 **– ¡Cállate y bájame de una vez!**

Permanecí en silencio, me senté y sostuve mis rodillas con ambas manos. Me sentía como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno.

 **– ¿Lapis estas bien?**

 **–Ella está perfectamente, siempre lo está. Y si tiene algún problema que lo arregle sola porque aunque te preocupes por ella no te lo dirá–** contestó por mi Peridot.

Arrugue la nariz dejando escapar un duro suspiro.

 **–Le pregunte a ella–** insistió, mi corazón luchaba por que mi mente le hiciera caso y volteara, pero simplemente opte por negar con la cabeza.

Su silencio se hizo presente, seguramente no tardarían en sacarnos del restaurante o incuso de negarnos para siempre la entrada.

Escuché por poco como los talones de Peridot tocaban el suelo, e incluso la sensación punzante de su mirada atravesando mi cabeza. Pero, por más que me observara no iba a devolverle la mirada.

 **–Deberías disculparte con ella, han tenido una discusión eso lo sé, las peleas no se dan en lugares públicos–** dijo, su consejo hizo que levantara una ceja ¿estaba hablando en serio?– **en realidad, se supone que no deberían pelear–** se corrigió.

 **– ¡¿Yo, Pedirle disculpas–** alzó la voz, su rostro estaba más que contrariado **–a ella?!–** me apuntó.

Me preparé para sus reclamos, como siempre y porque no, frente a todos los espectadores.

 **–No sé bien que paso, pero tú empezaste.**

 **– ¿¡Que yo empecé!?–** insistió indignada **–Claro, como no ibas a ponerte de su lado.**

Mis ojos se abrieron, enseguida levante la mirada hacia ellas esperando que Peridot no soltara alguna tontería relacionada conmigo. Pero sus labios se cerraron en el instante, al igual que sus manos cayeron a sus costados aparentemente rendida.

 **–Olvídenlo–** soltó **–ambas son igual de estúpidas–** grito escondiendo el rostro.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que, por descuido mío, nuestros ojos se encontraron. No hubo tiempo de alguna reacción porque ella ya estaba corriendo hacia la salida.

…

 ** _AHHH_**

 ** _SE VIENE LO BUENO CENTELLINES (?)_**

 ** _Y no lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia (?)_**

 ** _Solo es el capítulo 15 y ya llueven vergasos :^)_**

 ** _Quiero agradecerles a los centellines que se pasaron por mi nueva historia ''la gema de la torre'' (no sé cuándo actualizare alv) y también a las personas que a pesar del tiempo que me tarde en actualizar siguen leyendo este beio fic, los hamo mucho :'^)_**

 ** _Y también a los nuevos, a ustedes también, hamor para todos (?)_**

 ** _algo mas que decir,hace unos días comencé a usar mi viejo tumblr para publicar comics de mis gemsonas,llevo dos hasta el momento, pero espero poder crear mas y también lograr realizar uno mas largo algún_** ** _día_**

 ** _busquenme asi no mas como centellest_**

 ** _no pregunten,solo gozen 7u7 (?)_**

 ** _oh,y también tengo DA (mismo nombre) si tienen points y quieren un dibujo,hago comisiones,ahorro para un gif de mis oc's (?)_**

 ** _Bueno, y sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leer!_**


	19. Día de lluvia

**_AMATISTA_**

 **–Comenzó a llover, es una lástima–** dijo Perla mientras veíamos por la ventana– **ya no podremos salir**

 **–eh? ¿Y por qué no? –** respondí **–solo son unas gotas, vamos Perla, ¡me lo prometiste!**

 **–Sé que te lo prometí pero, literalmente se está cayendo el cielo allá afuera, mañana saldremos, hoy comeremos aquí–** cerro las ventanas y sin más, se fue a la cocina. Demonios.

Desde que salimos de vacaciones hemos hecho las cosas que a Perla le gustan, hoy, justo que la había convencido de ir una discoteca, el cielo se puso en mi contra haciendo que cayera una llovizna con pinta de que duraría un muy buen rato, en serio que pésimo día.

Me deje caer en el sillón y acomode el mechón de mi cabello **. – ¿y ahora qué?** –solté un suspiro y tome el celular de la mesa, no tenía mensajes, puse una mueca enseguida. Encendí el televisor y para mi sorpresa, la señal estaba fallando por culpa de la lluvia

 **–Genial, lo que me faltaba–** solté el control remoto y me cruce de brazos, no me quedaba más que esperar a que la lluvia parara, me molestaba que ella me impidiera hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Tome un cojín y lo coloque sobre mi cabeza, después de un rato, me quede dormida.

Unas horas después un enorme ruido me saco el sueño, me levante exaltada tratando de averiguar quien era el responsable de aquel sonido, no se trataba de nada más que mi celular, que estaba timbrando sin parar. Si aquel ruido no se detenía me iba a terminar volviendo loca **– ¡Argh! ¿En dónde estás?–** Arroje los cojines al suelo intentando encontrar el móvil, este cayó al suelo junto a ellos, justo en el momento en el que lo tome la llamada termino, revise el número, era de Peridot

No solo era una llamada perdida, si no varias, no pude evitar sorprenderme un poco. Sin duda ella debe estar furiosa conmigo. El celular vibro una última vez, pero esta vez era un mensaje

 _'' ¿Recuerdas el parque de la otra vez? Ve. Ahora. ''_

No había nada más, alce la ceja y guarde el móvil en mi bolsillo **– supongo que será importante… ¡Perla! ¿Tienes sombrilla?**

 **–Me parece que sí, está en el armario**. –Se llevó las manos en la cadera– ¿ **en serio saldrás con esta lluvia? Te resfriaras.**

 **–Peridot me necesita, me da igual si me enfermo** –respondí mientras abría la manecilla del closet en busca de un paraguas

 **–Bueno, entonces te acompaño**

 **– ¿Qué? ¡Nono! Tengo que ir yo sola, Perla** –hice a un lado un par de abrigos y encontré una sombrilla, la agarre del mango y la arrastre hasta afuera. Era verde, y con una graciosa forma de rana que me pareció divertida **– ¿Qué tal…si pasa algo? Ya sabes, Peridot y yo…**

 **–Tu nunca te rindes–** Perla soltó una risa **–iré por unas botas de lluvia para ti** –camino hacia su alcoba y abrió la puerta.

Unos minutos después ya estaba preparada para partir, abrí el paraguas y me dirigí hacia afuera camino al parque. A medio camino ya me arrepentía rotundamente no haber traído una chaqueta, puesto que me estaba congelando. Mientras avanzaba y observaba el paisaje me puse a pensar en Peridot. ¿Qué sucedió con ella? Era lo que me preguntaba, quizás si hubiera respondido sus llamadas no me lo estuviese preguntando, tan solo espero que este bien.

 ** _PERIDOT_**

Mi cabello y ropa no se podían encontrar más empapados, sin embargo, no me interesaba. Me dolían e importaban más los golpes que tenía en todo mi cuerpo que aquellas gotas constantes cayendo sobre mi cara. Abrace mi maleta con fuerza, tenía un profundo hoyo en el estómago que aunque intentara pretender que no existía, el seguía ahí, para recordarme que todo se ha arruinado. Me sentía como una idiota, soy una idiota.

Me exprimí el cabello y me deje caer en la banca. Muy en fondo, debo admitir que quería llorar, pero me aguantaba. Cerré mis ojos e intente recapacitarlo todo, ¿Cómo es que todo esto paso? Lapis se lo merecía, pero, ¿y yo que? ¿Qué había hecho como para ahora tener la marca de la mano de ella en mi mejilla? solo intentaba que nuestra amistad fuera una buena amistad, no que terminara de este modo. De todas maneras, preferiría estar sola que volver estar con Lapis, que se las arregle sola ahora.

De repente, las gotas dejaron de caer. Abrí los ojos en par para darme cuenta que no era que la lluvia había parado, si no que se trataba de una sombrilla.

 **–Parece que necesitas ayuda–** La voz me pareció conocida, era Amatista.

 **–La necesitaba hace horas, gracias. ¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas?**

 **–Perdón–** dijo rascándose la nuca– **Me quede dormida**

 **–Típico de ti, pero bueno, ya no importa. ¿Crees que a Perla le importe que me quede en su casa esta noche? Ya no pasan autobuses a esta hora y...pasaron problemas con Lapis. –** respondí intentando no explicarle todo lo que paso, pero al voltear la cara Amatista pudo entender de que trataban aquellos ''problemas''

 **–Auch… ¿Eso te lo hizo...?**

 **– ¿Lazuli? En efecto. –** Dije mientras tomaba mis maletas **–Pero no te preocupes, yo le hice cosas peores. De no haber sido por Jasper, que me separo de ella, prácticamente esa pelea la hubiera ganado yo** –no estaba alardeando, técnicamente, yo decía la verdad

 **–Vaya… ¿hablaste con ella?**

 **–Bueno, sí, algo así, antes de que me diera la bofetada se puede decir que hablábamos**

 **–En serio pensé que Lapis se disculparía contigo…**

 **–Sí, yo igual. Al parecer no la conocía lo suficiente–** hice una pequeña mueca, baje la cabeza y comencé a observar los charcos de agua mientras caminaba, realmente estaba decepcionada de ella.

 **–Olvídate de Lapis, nos tienes a nosotras. Y a Steven, claro–** añadió **–Pronto se dará cuenta que ella te necesita más a ti que tú a ella.**

 **–Claro, como no–** comente con sarcasmo **–de seguro ahora está más que feliz, Amatista. Después de todo, ahora se puede guardar sus problemas a gusto**

 **–Pues yo digo que pronto se va a arrepentir**

 **–Como digas.** –me cruce de brazos– **a propósito, Linda sombrilla**

 **– ¿Verdad que si?–** sonrió

Asentí con una leve sonrisa. Aún tenía en la cabeza todo aquello que había pasado con Lapis, estaba claro que eso no se me quitaría en un largo tiempo, pero por un lado, pelearnos pudo que haya sido algo bueno, no valía la pena seguir con una amistad así. Me lleve las manos a los bolsillos y mire hacia el cielo, la lluvia seguía cayendo y cayendo, de algún modo aquel cielo gris y nublado me parecía agradable.

Un rato después llegamos a la casa de Perla, me cambie de ropa y me seque el cabello, era genial volverse a sentir seca de nuevo. La lluvia al fin había parado, era buena noticia, así no tendría problemas en la mañana

 **–Así que, iras a tu casa mañana, ¿Qué harás allá**?–Perla pregunto mientras colocaba platos con sopa en el comedor

 **–Pues, es una buena pregunta. Quizás solo cuide la casa, mi madre seguramente está en un viaje de negocios o algo, no habrá nadie**

 **– ¡Quédate con nosotras! ¡Será divertido! –** Amatista me tomo de los hombros **– ¡Perla, que se quede!**

 **–Por mi está bien–** Perla sonrió– **quédate, aquí hay mucho espacio**

Voltee a ver mis maletas en el sillón, no era mala idea quedarme aquí. Mi madre me había dicho que fuera pero, estar con ellas dos iba a resultar más divertido que quedarme allá, sola, simplemente cuidando la casa mientras mama se encontraba afuera.

 **– ¿Entonces?**

 **– Bueno–** me encogí de hombros **– ¿Por qué no?**

 **…**

 ** _¿Dónde está mi premio por actualizar 3 sábados seguidos?_**

 ** _Esta madre la hice en un día, estoy en llamas alv((?)_**

 ** _Oigan centellines, (lo diré de nuevo alv(?)comencé a hacer comics de mis gemsonas en mi tumblr y…pronto hare uno largo, me harían re feliz si pudieran ir a verlos (pusiera el link si fanfiction me dejara..laurasad mode activado(?) mi nombre es el mismo, Centellest, un nombre bello y perfecto(?)_**

 ** _Oh,y también...si tienen DA y tienen puntos.. Hago comisiones… Pasen a wachar mi arte(?)_**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, ¡gracias por leer!_**


	20. Disculpas

**_LAPIS_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Peridot y yo peleamos, cuando corrí a casa tratando de disculparme, vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá, y me dijo que ya se había ido. Así que, Esa vez en el restaurante, fue la última ocasión en la que Peridot y yo nos vimos a la cara.

Las vacaciones ya se habían acabado, se me hicieron eternas. Todos estos días desee regresar a la academia, tener algo con que distraerme, pero ahora que estoy en el autobús, mirando había la ventana, realmente desearía estar en casa.

 **– ¿Qué tanto miras?–** La voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee a verla y observe como se volvía a acomodar en el asiento.

 **–Nada, solo no quiero volver–** respondí **– ¿Ya terminaste tu llamada?–** mencione intentando cambiar el tema **–Todas estas vacaciones has estado hablando y hablando por teléfono, sé que no me incumbe pero, ¿Qué pasa?**

 **–ah, es mi madre. Mi familia se fue a un viaje así en mi casa no iba a estar nadie, no tenía sentido estar ahí sí estaría sola. Cuando le dije a mi mamá que las vacaciones me la pasaría con ustedes, no sé qué le entro por llamarme cada segundo**. –Jasper guardo el teléfono en su mochila y se cruzó de brazos. **– ¿Peridot ya te respondió los mensajes?**

 **–No, me bloqueo.**

 **–A mi igual. –** suspiro **–Nunca me contaste como empezó todo–** En el momento que volteó a verme desvié la mirada y me encogí de hombros. No le iba a hablar sobre eso.

 **–No quiero platicar de eso, no voy a hacerlo.**

Solo logre ver el como Jasper rolaba los ojos a mi comentario y volvía a sacar su celular de la bolsa.

 ** _JASPER_**

Después del largo trayecto hacia la academia por fin habíamos llegado. No podía esperar en recostarme y echarme una larga siesta antes de que las clases comenzaran. Gire a ver a Lapis, ella aún seguía con aquella cara. La verdad, yo no tenía idea de que había sucedido, realmente me interesaba ayudarla pero, ¿Qué podía hacer si no sabía nada? Odiaba sentirme inútil, también ver a Lapis de ese modo.

Llegamos a la habitación y deje caer la maleta. Me acosté en mi parte de la litera y observe el como Lapis solo seguía ahí, frente a la puerta. **–Lapis, ¿Qué haces?**

 **–Solo quiero ver si Peridot pasa por aquí, nada mas** –Lapis se recargo en la puerta– **¿Crees que ya este en su habitación?**

 **–Lo que yo creo es que deberías dejar de buscarla. Oye, en serio, ¿Qué tanto paso?**

Sin siquiera responder mi pregunta, ella salió del cuarto. Solté un suspiro y acomode mi almohada, realmente era muy temprano como para este tipo de cosas.

De pronto, mi celular comenzó a vibrar una vez más. No era necesario voltear a ver el número, era más que obvio quien era. Agarre el móvil con el ceño fruncido, y conteste la llamada. ¿Ahora que quería?

 **– ¡Jaspie, cariño! ¿Eres tú? ¿Hola?**

 **–Hola, Mamá. –** Respondí, aún me molestaba que me llamara de esa manera. **–Dijiste que la antigua llamada sería la última. ¿Ahora por qué me hablas tanto?**

 **– ¿Qué acaso ya no puedo hablarle a mi única y amada hija?**

Coloque los ojos en blanco, como si me tragara esas cosas. **–Por favor Sardinian.**

 **– ¿Cómo que ''Sardinian''? Para ti soy Mamá, Jasper Calcedony. ¿Dieciséis años criándote y aun no aprendes modales?**

Todas las llamadas eran iguales, tenía ganas de colgar el teléfono, pero no tenía la opción de hacerlo. Quería a mi madre, pues sí, claro, como cualquier hija, pero que llamara para estas cosas era ridículo **–Perdón.**

 **–No escuche bien, ¿perdón ''que''?**

Apreté los dientes **. –Perdón Mamá.**

 **– ¿Era tan difícil?** –suspiro– **Bueno, seguía, ¿Qué estaba diciendo**?–se quedó unos minutos pensando– **ah, sí, ¿Llegaste bien a la academia?**

 **–Ya me preguntaste eso por mensaje y te dije que sí. Ahora yo te pregunto algo a ti, ¿Por qué me estas llamando a cada minuto del día?**

 **–Bueno pues…Okey, te diré la verdad. Te ibas a ir a casa de una compañera, quería saber qué es lo que hacías ahí Jasper, no puedes culparme por eso. Además, tampoco me contaste mucho sobre el tema ni con quien irías. Esa niña Lapis, ¿es tu novia o algo?**

Pude sentir el cómo mi cara se tornaba roja en aquel momento, apreté el teléfono con fuerza y toci un poco tratando de disimular mi reacción ante aquella pregunta. – **No mamá, amigas.**

 **– ¿Y Qué tal Peridot? ¿Ella sí?**

 **– ¡Argh, Amigas! ¿Lo deletreo acaso? ¿¡ por qué demonios me preguntas esto?!**

 **– ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Quiero nietas Jasper! ¿Y a este paso como las voy a tener si siempre estas así? ¡Carajo!–** No podía ver a mi madre, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, tenía el ceño más que fruncido.

Del coraje, solo pude tomar una almohada de la cama y la aventarla con fuerza sobre la puerta, ya me tenía harta.

 **–No empieces a hacer tus berrinches de tirar cosas Calcedony, estoy vieja, no sorda. Y bien que escucho lo que haces. Siempre es lo mismo contigo…**

 **–La batería se acaba, bye.**

 **– ¡Jasper!, ni se te ocurra colgarme el teléfono, porque te juro que…–** Antes de que terminara la frase apague el celular y lo lance hacia el montón de ropa en el extremo de la habitación, ya después iba a lidiar con eso.

 ** _LAPIS_**

La cafetería, la terraza, taller de tecnología, fui a todos, pero en ninguno encontré a Peridot. Mis pies estaban agotados, si daba un paso más juraría que me desplomaría en el camino. Las clases comenzaban en media hora, tenía que encontrarla a la de ya. Me senté debajo de la sombra de un árbol a descansar unos minutos, nunca antes me había puesto a caminar en toda la academia, incluso había lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta ahora, pero ahora eso no importaba, lo que interesaba ahora era disculparme, esto ya había ido muy lejos, más que una simple pelea de palabras paso a ser algo mucho más extremo, y tenía que arreglarlo a como dé lugar.

Después de llegar a la casa aquel día de la pelea, hable con mi madre sobre eso, puesto que ya no aguantaba callármelo todo. Ella me hizo darme cuenta de mis errores, me hizo darme cuenta de que fui una idiota total todo el tiempo y también, que tenía que disculparme, no podía perder a una amiga como ella. La brisa hizo que se mecieran las hojas del árbol, haciendo que cayeran unas cuantas bajo mi cabeza. Tome una de ellas y las observe por un momento, de repente la mente se me ilumino. El taller de Jardinería.

Si Peridot no estaba en ninguno de aquellos lugares que visite, seguramente este con Steven, no cabía duda. Con rapidez me levante, sacudí mi ropa y fui corriendo hacia el invernadero, odiaba correr, pero era necesario. Minutos después, sudando y tosiendo, llegue. Me recargue sobre una pared para recuperar aliento, al alzar la vista logre observar que mis especulaciones eras ciertas, ella estaba ahí, con Perla, Amatista, y Steven, que estaba sirviéndole donas a las demás.

Toque levemente el cristal, llamando la atención de él. Le sonreí y le hice señas para que saliera, el asintió y camino hacia la entrada discretamente intentando que las demás no lo notaran, finalmente abrió la puerta y se paró justo en frente de mi **– ¡Lapis! ¡Me alegro de verte!–** Me dio una amplia sonrisa **–Estamos comiendo donas, ¿tú quieres? Hice suficientes**

 **–No, pero gracias, he igual me alegro de verte y seria genial platicar pero… ¿crees que podrías hablarle a Peridot? Necesito a hablar a solas con ella**

 **–Seguro, no tardo nada–** Steven entro corriendo y tomo a Peridot del brazo, para después volver con ella de la misma manera.

 **– ¡Steven!–** Peridot se cruzó de brazos **– ¿Por qué tanta prisa?–** Peridot no había notado mi presencia hasta después de unos segundos. Cuando alzo la vista para observarme, su reacción solo fue tocarse la mejilla marcada con mi palma y retroceder unos cuantos pasos atrás. **–Ah, tu.**

Steven nos vio a ambas y entro al invernadero preocupado, dejándonos solas. No tenía idea ni de como iniciar, tenía miedo de arruinarlo.

 **–Peridot, mira, realmente lo siento mucho…**

 **–Pues yo lo siento aún más, porque la bofetada aun me arde. –** se llevó las manos a la cadera.

 **–Perdón, ¿sí? no supe valorar a la gran amiga que tenía y ahora, me siento muy mal, lo digo en serio. No quisiera que nuestra amistad terminara por mi culpa. Gracias por preocuparte por mí y perdón por ignorarlo siempre–** Baje la cabeza– **Lo lamento mucho, Peridot. Esta vez, actuare como una verdadera amiga, lo juro.**

El silencio duro unos minutos que me resultaron eternos, era incómodo. Finalmente Peridot soltó un suspiro– **Es bueno que te dieras cuenta de tus errores, es una manera de progresar, y es muy bueno que ya no lo volverás a hacer–** Peridot camino hacia mí, pensé que me daría un abrazo de una disculpa aceptada, pero no fue así. Ella se detuvo a unos pocos pasos.

 **–Espero que apliques tu progreso en tu próxima mejor amiga, Lazuli. Y asegúrate, de no perderla.** –Peridot se dio la vuelta y se quedó ahí unos segundos, supuse que voltearía pero no lo hizo. Siguió caminando.

Me abrace a mí misma así como comencé a temblar, tenía un hueco en mi estómago del tamaño del universo. Me di la vuelta, y trate de correr lo más que pude hacia los dormitorios, necesitaba estar a solas. Mis ojos estaban llorosos al igual que tenía la sensación de que en algún momento mis emociones serían más fuertes y comenzaría a llorar. Y así fue. Mis pies ya no podían correr más, caí de rodillas sobre aquel gran árbol y cubrí mi rostro intentando esconder el llanto que no pude controlar.

Media hora después, seguía ahí. Mis ojos se encontraban hinchados, mi cabeza dolía, me sentía del asco. Abrace mis rodillas, realmente me sentía horrible.

 **–Las clase comenzó hace media hora, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

La voz de Jasper sonó detrás de mí, estaba del otro lado del árbol.

 **–No, nada, es que…no escuche la campana…**

 **–Lapis. –** Jasper camino frente a mí **–enserio no me vas a… ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién te hizo daño?**

 **–No, está bien, yo** …–mis palabras se detuvieron, me di cuenta que estaba volviendo a hacer lo mismo de siempre. **–…Bueno, no. No estoy bien, nada está bien, me fui a disculpar con Peridot y no funciono. Me siento horrible Jasper.**

Jasper se sentó junto a mí y coloco su mano en mi hombro **. – ¿No acepto tus disculpas? ¿Qué tan grave fue lo de Peridot? ¿Qué paso?**

 **–…Me gusta alguien. –** no pude evitar sonrojarme al decir eso. – **No la conoces, no te molestes en preguntarme, no sabrás quien es.** **No sabía que me gustaba hasta que un día comencé a…cuestionármelo. Cada vez que pasaba algo entre...bueno, ''aquella chica'' y yo, y me sentía mal, o extraña, nunca se lo decía a Peridot, y me enojaba cuando me preguntaba cosas. Siempre fui tan mala amiga, fue justo que ella se molestara conmigo. Ahora…Ahora ya no la tengo conmigo, me odia.** –Las lágrimas volvieron **. –Me quede sin amiga Jasper. –** Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrace con fuerza y seguí llorando. En menos de unos minutos, ella también se encontraba abrazándome.

 ** _…_**

 ** _¿JASPIS?_**

 ** _¿EN ''NO ES OTRO DIA MAS''?_**

 ** _ACHINGA(?_**

 ** _No era lapidot? (?xmaximusPower(?_**

 ** _Hice este capítulo en un día x2_**

 ** _Bueno, aunque también escribí en clases but no cuenta (?)_**

 ** _Hubiera terminado antes, pero me entretuve haciendo monitos de porcelana fría alv(?_**

 ** _Dejen sus reviews, es gratis:D_**

 ** _Y sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leer!_**


	21. Opiniones distintas

**_LAPIS_**

Realmente me hubiera gustado quedarme y faltar a clase, pero, no podía seguir así. De algún modo, tenía que hacer algo para que todo esto no me afectara, la vida seguía con o sin Peridot como amiga. Si tenía claro que con una disculpa las cosas no se iban a poder arreglar de inmediato, pero tenía esperanzas. Esperanzas que después murieron cuando ella simplemente no dudo dos veces en darse la vuelta y marcharse. Sí que tenía muy firme su decisión.

Pero, ¿Cómo culparla? Después de todo, ella tenía razón en estar molesta conmigo y rechazar mis disculpas, aun así de entenderla, yo en serio quería que las aceptara.

 **–La profesora Yellow va a matarme…–** Suspire– **¿Peridot está ahí?**

Jasper asintió. Claro, era obvio.

 **–Oye, entonces…con que enamorada de alguien**. –Se colocó las manos en la nuca. – **¿Puedo saber quién es?–** Rio mientras si lanzaba una mirada picara hacia mí. Me había olvidado de eso.

 **–No, no puedes. No va en esta escuela**. –Respondí con rapidez.

 **–Ah, ya veo ¿Cómo la conociste?**

 **–Pero que preguntona. –** Cruce mis brazos **– La conocí…Era mi vecina.**

 **– ¿Nombre?**

 **– ¿Que, celosa?–** coloque una mueca, no podía crear tantas mentiras a la vez **. –Ya te lo dije, no te diré su nombre. Ni que estuviese loca. Ahora, ¿Podemos ya entrar a la clase?–** abrí la puerta del salón tratando de evadir la incómoda conversación que se estaba formando, pero esa no fue una de mis mejores ideas.

 **–Lapis Lazuli. –** La profesa Yellow cerró su libro con fuerza. **– La clase empezó hace media hora. ¿Acaso cree que es cuando usted quiera?**

 **–Perdón, buscaba mis apuntes y perdí la noción del tiempo...** –Di un paso hacia el aula tratando de dirigirme hacia mi pupitre, pero la maestra me detuvo.

 **–Quédate justo ahí. A detención.**

 **– ¿Es en serio?**

 **– ¿Crees que no hablo enserio?**

Role los ojos y me di la vuelta, de todas maneras no quería estar en esa clase. Con pasos cortos me dirigí hacia el aula de detención. Fue fácil, puesto que ya me sabía el camino de memoria.

 ** _PERIDOT_**

Solo pude lograr ver a Lapis retirándose del salón, pero ella no me vio a mí, eso de algún modo, me aliviaba. Es decir, no la estaba evitando, pero tampoco buscaba hablarle.

Nunca me había peleado con alguien, al menos no con alguien que apreciaba tanto como Lapis. A veces, en las vacaciones, debo admitir que estuve a punto de hablarle, decirle que había olvidar las cosas y aunque estuviera muy molesta con ella, era mi amiga y las amigas nunca se separan. Pero cada vez que me acercaba al teléfono para enviarle un texto, ya sea Amatista o perla, se encargaban de quitármelo de las manos. Fueron tantas veces que mejor decidieron guardarlo en una parte alta de la casa para que no lo alcanzara, todas las vacaciones me la pase sin la tecnología que tanto necesitaba.

Perla me decía que solo deseaba hablarle porque no soportaba la idea de que las cosas fueran diferentes, por qué sabía claramente que mi rutina cambiaria sin tener a Lapis en mi vida. Lo que yo quería según ella, no era seguir hablándole a Lapis, lo que quería era que nada cambiara. Que estúpido. Lapis no es mi amor platónico, ni mucho menos mi novia. No va a cambiar mi vida entera solo porque me haya peleado con ella y estaba desesperada por que eso no ocurriera, simplemente, Lapis fue mi primera amiga, eso es todo.

Sí, claro, ahora puede tenga más, pero ¿Cómo podría olvidar a la primera que había hecho?

 **–Bueno, de una vez saquen sus cuadernos y anoten lo que escribiré en el pizarrón.**

Tome la libreta de la bolsa colocándola después en el pupitre, al momento de hacerlo, vi el cómo enfrente de mis narices Jasper tiraba mis cosas de la mesa mientras pasaba, y para acompañar un menudo golpe en mi cabeza tan fuerte que hizo que mis gafas cayeran al suelo. Estaba a punto de soltar algo, si no fuera por la mirada asesina que me había lanzado cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, pasándome por la cabeza que sería mucho mejor que no lo hiciera.

 **–Pero que pesada…–** Me agache con cuidado hasta el suelo y comencé a buscar mis gafas así como mi cuaderno, había pasado lo mismo en la mañana. Puse la mano sobre la nuca, Tan solo esperaba que no hiciera de esto una costumbre.

Yo no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, me valía lo que Jasper hiciera, eso no cambiaría nada. ¿En serio cree que todo esto no me afecta? Pues claro que lo hace, pero esos son mis asuntos. Después de acabar las clases, tome mi horario del bolsillo y cargue mi mochila, dirigiéndome hacia afuera del salón.

 **– ¡Peridot! ¿Te diriges a tu taller?–** La voz de Perla hizo que volteara, tenía una espada de esgrima mientras corría mi dirección.

 **– ¿Acabo tu clase?**

 **–No, la profesora tuvo que irse. Una lástima.** – respondió– **justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante. ¿Viste a Lapis en clase?**

 **–No, que incomodo si hubiera sido así. La mandaron a detención por llegar tarde, y luego Jasper me tiro los libros al suelo–** Seguí caminando **– ¿Por qué me trata como la mala?**

 **–Jasper trata así a todos. –** Dijo Amatista mientras acomodaba su cabello en un moño alto. **–Por cierto, hola Perla, hola bombón–** se dirigió hacia mi guiñándome el ojo de un modo coqueto.

 **– ¿Bon qué? –** Pregunte confundida. **–Hola, supongo.**

 **–Amatista, ¿No deberías estar en tu clase de combate?–** Perla alzo la ceja.

 **–Debería, ¿verdad? Es que la profesora me da migraña, tener tres horas al día es una tortura. Entonces, ¿de que hablaban? ¿Supieron que Lapis está en detención? ¡Yo misma me la encontré en la mañana!**

 **–De eso mismo hablábamos–** Perla contesto **– ¿Por qué crees que haya llegado tarde? Ah, ya se, seguro y se la paso llorando, es lo más seguro.**

Me detuve unos momentos **. – ¿Crees que eso haya pasado? Mi intención no era hacerla llorar…**

Perla, al notar que ya no seguí avanzando, detuvo su caminada y se voltio para observarme **. –No me digas…Peridot, ¿Aun te preocupas por ella?**

 **– ¡No!** – Me cruce de brazos– **Pero, bueno, aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme mal…**

Alce la vista para observarla, ella solo soltó un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cara– **Peridot, Peridot…Oye, ¿estas segura que nunca sentiste algo por ella o algo?**

Pude notar el cómo Amatista se petrificaba al oír la pregunta y sus puños se cerraban volteando rápidamente a Perla exaltada por lo que había soltado.

 **–Le estas metiendo basura al cerebro, Narizona**. **¿Cómo le va a gustar?** – Con brusquedad, aparto a Perla de mí mientras le lanzaba una profunda mirada de odio. ¿Pues qué pasa? Para mí una pregunta normal, después de todo, la respuesta iba a ser no.

 **–…Estas… ¿Celosa?** –Rio perla mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera. Vi el cómo Amatista se sonrojaba.

 **– ¿Celosa de qué? ¿De Lapis? ¡No seas tonta!–** cruzo sus brazos **–Pff…celosa, celosa de Lapis, Que estupidez–** Murmuro nerviosa, Perla no podía parar de reír a carcajadas. ¿Era muy torpe o porque yo no podía entenderlo?

 **–Amatista Crystalline. Así la quería encontrar. –** La profesora Holly Blue frunció el ceño mientras tomaba a Amatista de la oreja. **– ¿No aprende verdad?** **¡Si tanto odia mi clase como para no asistir a ella, lárguese a detención, ahora!**

 **– ¿Otra vez? No puede ser...–** Amatista dio un suspiro.

…

 _Este…_

 _No me miren a mi, sabían que pasaría, lo sabían :''c_

 _Pero olvidemos esas dos semanas de ausencia, ¡actualice! :D_

 _Me puse a escribir como loca para poder traerles algo nuevo que leer, esperó que les guste el capítulo a pesar de que esta medio corto, sorry :'c_

 _Mi amiga me presiono para subir esto, pensé que no funcionaria, pero funciono porque aquí estoy (?)_

 _¡Por favor, dejen su review! ¡Realmente me ponen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo! nun_

 _y sin mas que decir, ¡gracias por leer!_


	22. Al caer la noche

**_AMATISTA_**

Me senté en el pupitre y me recargue en el asiento. De igual manera, una parte de mi prefería estar aquí que combate con la profesora, que siempre se encontraba gritándonos a cada momento de la clase. Al menos, en este lugar se podía dormir tranquilamente. El sonido de una pluma caerse fue suficiente para que llamara mi atención y volteara a observar que pasaba. Lapis estaba en uno de los asientos de atrás, tratando de recuperar su lapicero que se había caído hace unos momentos al suelo.

Al observarla, no pude evitar en recordar en la última plática que las chicas y yo tuvimos. _'' ¿Estas segura que nunca sentiste algo por ella?''_ aquella frase hacia que me hirviera la sangre. Y, aunque mi cerebro se convenciera de que eso no era cierto, tampoco dejaba de imaginar las posibilidades de que realmente si lo fuera. ¿Y si, ella era la razón por la que Peridot no me hacía caso? Pero si eso fuese así, ¿Qué tanto le veía? No lo entendía.

Hice una mueca y me acomode el cabello, esto me estaba estresando demasiado.

Lapis alzo la vista para verme, noto que la estaba observando. Sabía que en algún momento se percataría de que lo hacía.

 ** _LAPIS_**

Al momento de alzar la vista vi el cómo amatista me miraba de una forma muy extraña, alce la ceja y coloque el lapicero en la mesa.

 **– ¿Sucede algo?–** dije mientras me volvía a acomodar y abría mi cuaderno para volver a escribir, en la mañana Amatista ni se dignó en mirarme a la cara. No sabía por qué ahora era diferente.

 **– ¡Lapis, gusto en verte!–** se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, para después sentarse frente al mío. Volvió a tirar mi pluma y mi cuaderno para colocar su codo sobre el pupitre. Mi reacción seguía siendo la misma, con la ceja levantada. ¿Por qué me hablaba? ¿No se suponía que estaría de lado de Peridot? Después de todo, estaba loquita por ella **. – ¡Me sorprende tanto verte aquí! Ya sabes, por lo tan seria que te ves, no sabía que podías causar problemas.**

 **–Ah, bien. –** no sabía a donde quería llegar la conversación. Pero era obvio que algo era lo que tramaba.

 **– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jasper?–** Amatista sonrió falsamente, se esforzaba para intentar ocultar sus ganas de querer abofetearme.

 **–Este, mira, Amatista. ¿No se supone que deberías evitarme?–** cruce mis brazos, no quería soportar una conversación incomoda. **– Después de todo, golpee a tu ''chica'' en la cara.**

 **–Peridot no es mi chica, es decir, por ahora. Como sea–** Añadió. **–Se corre el rumor que fue una pelea de amantes. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre eso? ¿Es verdad?–** Se acercó cada vez más, presionándome a que contestara. La pregunta era tan estúpida que no podía ni responderla. ¿Era enserio?

 **– ¡Oye, responde!**

 **–Amatista, esto es muy estúpido. –** Me levante del asiento y recogí mis cosas, para después dirigirme hacia la puerta.

 **– ¡Señorita, alto ahí! ¡No puede irse!–** La profesora grito. Solo voltee a mirarla unos segundos, y después me salí del aula.

…

 ** _PERIDOT_**

 _Aquella silueta me tomo de las manos y se acercó a mí. Yo, temblorosa y con nervios, intentaba retroceder de su camino, y eso fue lo que hice hasta chocar con la pared. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que me encontraba acorralada._

 ** _–Oye, oye, espera… ¿Qué es lo que intentas...?_**

 _Haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, ella termino de acercarse estampando así sus labios contra los míos de una manera delicada. Aunque para mí, el impacto fue aún mayor._

 _El nerviosismo me iba invadiendo. Sentí el cómo las miradas se ponían puestas en mí, yo no estaba preparada para nada como esto. Y del miedo que sentía, cerré mis ojos al instante, mientras la alejaba de un manotazo._

 **– ¡ALEJATE!–** Mi grito resonó en la habitación con fuerza, tanto así que Amatista igualmente se despertó de golpe, cayéndose de la cama.

 **– ¡Peridot!–** Al oír su voz, me acerque al borde del colchón para mirarla. Con las luces apagadas solo pude distinguir que sus manos estaban puestas en su cara, tallándose el golpe. – **¿Por qué gritas? Demonios, mi cara… ¿sabes que son como las cuadro de la madrugada, verdad?**

 **–Perdón, soñé algo extraño.**

 **– ¿Que tan extraño?–** volvió a acostarse.

 **–uhm, solo, extraño. –** Me acomode el cabello, me daba pena comentar eso. – **Oye, no deberíamos ponernos tan cómodas, faltan dos horas para la clase.**

Pude oír como soltaba una pequeña risa– **Por favor, Perry. ¿Solo piensas en la escuela? Relájate. Creo que va a ver reunión de ex alumnas, ¿no es genial? ¡Segundo día de clases y ya tenemos vacaciones!**

 **–Ah, sí. Mama me hablo de eso.**

Sentí el cómo amatista volvía a levantarse de la cama y tomaba algo del escritorio, después, subió las escaleras de la litera para sentarse junto a mí. El ver como se acomodaba, hizo que soltara una leve risa.

 **– ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **–Pues, ya que estoy despierta, podemos...Qué se yo, ¿hablar nosotras?–** Sonrió. Al menos eso creía, porque con la obscuridad y sin mis gafas, sinceramente no distinguía muy bien que era cada cosa.

 **–Oh, ¿Platicar? Está bien, ¿Crees que Perla y Steven también estén despiertos?**

Rasco su nuca. **–uhm, me parece que no me entendiste.**

 **– ¿Qué sucede?–** Alce la ceja, después me coloque las gafas.

 **–Nada, solo, vayamos a ver si están despiertos, ¿sí?–** Hizo una mueca y se bajó de la litera. No entendía su cambio de actitud, ¿Qué era lo que no entendía? quería pensar que solamente se tratara de que tuviera sueño, aunque yo igual me sentía un poco cansada. Amatista abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto. Agarre una chamarra que tenía colgada a un lado de mi cama antes de bajar y después la seguí.

 **– ¿Y si…?–** Amatista se detuvo. **– ¿vamos afuera?**

 **–Amatista. Esa es una idea demasiado estúpida. –** Cruce mis brazos **– Todo esta obscuro.**

 **– ¿Te da miedo? Bueno, entonces no vamos–** Se puso las manos en los bolsillos. **–Alguna de estas debe ser la habitación de Perla y Steven…**

 **– ¡Oye! No me da miedo. –** Fruncí el ceño. ¿Intentaba hacer psicología inversa conmigo? **– Además, ¿A qué quieres salir? Lo tenemos estrictamente prohibido.**

 **– ¡Pero se ve genial allá afuera! Vamos, no pasara nada si nos quedamos un rato y nos regresamos antes de que todo el mundo despierte. ¿Verdad?**

Al principio lo dude, pero no sé ni cómo acepte y terminamos sentadas en una de las bancas fuera de la academia, comiendo las frituras que ella antes de salir de la habitación había guardado. Fue genial, si, lo admito. Aunque hacía falta la presencia de Perla y Steven la pase muy bien. Y lo hubiera pasado aún mejor si hubiésemos regresado a la alcoba antes de que amaneciera, y en lugar de eso, nos quedamos dormidas ahí mismo.

 **– ¿La dejo en una buena academia para que haga esta clase de cosas? Qué vergüenza encontrarla así, ¡solo mírala! –** grito una voz que se me hacía reconocida. Era eso, o que aún no estaba despierta del todo.

 **–No seas tan dura con ella, compréndela un poco por favor…–** Aquella voz si pude saber de quien se trataba, era la madre de Lapis. Pero, Que tanto pasaba, ¿qué hacia ella aquí?

 **– ¿Pero qué tengo que comprender Azurite? ¡Peridot, ya levántate!–** Aquel grito hizo que volviera a reaccionar y abriera los ojos en par. Del susto me caí de la banca con fuerza, tanta que mis gafas igual se cayeron. Al tomarlas de nuevo, solo pude alzar la vista.

 **– ¿Algo que decir?–** frunció el ceño.

Trague saliva.

 **–Hola, mamá.**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Holi(?)_**

 ** _¡Tarde pero actualice! :D_**

 ** _¿Que significara aquel sueño extraño que tuvo peridorito? :0 ¡No lo sé!_**

 ** _Jajaj wueno si c_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Pero no gua a decir(?)_**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews, porfas, hacen mi vida feliz :'c_**

 ** _(( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y que actualice más rápido solo digo *guiño* *guiño*)_**

 ** _xD Bueno, bueno, sin más que decir… ¡Gracias por leer!_**


	23. Varios encuentros

_**LAPIS**_

No era que me agradara mucho el caminar por la escuela, pero a veces era tranquilo hacerlo, y mucho más ahora, que no me haría nada mal despejarme un poco de las cosas que últimamente estaban pasando. En realidad, el lugar estaba mucho más lleno en la mañana que lo que esperaba, con solo asomarme a la ventana de la habitación, noté a una que otra persona entrando a la academia, por lo que no me interesó mucho y aun así decidí salir al campus. Ya había recordado que día era hoy, una clase de junta o algo parecido, aunque yo no esperaba encontrarlas tan temprano. Seguramente mi madre estaría aquí, realmente esperaba encontrármela antes de que terminara el día.

Algunos gritos llamaron mi atención, sabía muy bien que no era de mi incumbencia, pero aun así me acerque un poco a observar que era lo que pasaba. Fue ahí donde logre ver a Peridot con su madre, y no solo ella, la mía estaba con ella también. Me recargue en la pared y las observe a lo lejos, el rostro de peridot estaba lleno de nervios, era fácil notarlo inclusive a la distancia en la que estaba, me preguntaba ahora en que problema se había metido. Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta para regresar al dormitorio, cuando la madre de Peridot se dio la vuelta y me miro a los ojos. Gire nerviosa a los lados esperando que no fuera a mi quien estuviera viendo, pero si, se trataba de mí.

— **¡Mira Azurite,¡Es tu hija!—** Mamá simplemente sonrió ante su comentario y me dijo que fuera hacia allá, se le notaba en el rostro que realmente ella no quería, porque al igual que yo, tenía la corazonada de que nada terminaría bien.

Mis pasos eran cortos, los ojos de Peridot fijos en mí no ayudaba en que me diera prisa en llegar hacia allá junto al hecho de que en serio no quería convivir con ella. Que caso tenia, solo me denigraba a mi cada vez más al intentar convivir con ella, creo que lo mejor era alejarme lo mayor posible.

— **Lapis, creo que tú me podrías decir mejor el por qué mi hija se encontraba aquí echada como si hubiese dormido en esa banca toda la noche. —** la madre de Peridot Bajo la vista para mirar a su hija que aún seguía en el suelo, nunca la había visto tan avergonzada, me rasque la nuca, a estas alturas no tenía idea si debería decir la verdad o cubrirla, porque sinceramente quería encogerme de hombros y marcharme.

— **Ah, pues…Tenemos una prueba mañana, le dije a peridot que debería descansar y dejar de estudiar, ¡Y al parecer se quedó dormida! —** Sonreí tratando de parecer convincente, la verdad no le estaba echando muchas ganas.

— **¿Y la morada de allá? —** Mencionó con los brazos cruzados señalando a Amatista.

— **Su… ¿gran compañera de cuarto? —** mire a Peridot que no se veía tan convincente con mis respuestas, y me cruce de brazos enfadada **—¿Qué más quieres que diga? —** le murmuré mientras la levantaba del suelo, solo hizo una mueca, tampoco esperaba que me agradeciera. A decir verdad, si me entraba curiosidad saber el porqué de aquella situación. Ella se separó inmediato y me observo solo durante unos segundos, para después girar la mirada a amatista.

 _ **PERIDOT**_

De todos los momentos incomodos que desearía que no me hubiesen pasado, este sin duda alguna era el peor, tengo que admitir que tener a Lapis aquí me ponía muy nerviosa, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no tenía idea como sería apropiado actuar con ella, para el colmo la única persona que sabía sobre todo esto y se encontraba de mi lado, estaba echada roncando en una banca. Tomé uno de sus cabellos y lo jalé discretamente. Enseguida Amatista abrió los ojos como platos y cayó de la banca asustada soltando un grito.

— **¿¡Que ocurrió!?—** Amatista giró a los lados asustada intentando darle sentido a la situación, estaba casi igual de confundida que yo cuando acababa de despertar. Ella me volteó a ver y señaló a Lapislázuli con la mirada. simplemente me encogí de hombros como respuesta.

— **Así que tu amiga ya despertó—** Mi madre la observó de pies a cabeza y después se cruzó de brazos, amatista solamente le sonrió, intentando parecer amigable, aunque obviamente eso no sería suficiente. **—¿Cuál dices que es su nombre, hija?**

Fingí una sonrisa y me rasqué la nuca, aquel rostro sin emoción que tenía mi madre en este momento no me ayudaba mucho, tampoco el hecho de que Lapis aun siguiera ahí observándonos. Sentí la mano de amatista en mi hombro, alcé la mirada al verla, y deje que ella hablara por mi, solo no esperaba que soltara alguna babosada y me arrepintiera de haberlo hecho.

— **¿Mi nombre? ¡Amatista Crystalline!—** Le acercó la mano a mi madre y ella no hizo más que mirarla, al ver que estaba decidida a no saludarla, rio un poco y se pasó la mano por el cabello, observé el cómo Lapis soltaba escapar una risa y la señora Lazuli le daba un golpe en el brazo por hacerlo.

— **¿Sabes? Estaría bien que entráramos ya. —** mencionó la madre de Lapislázuli. **—Lapis, ¿Nos acompañas? —** giró a ver a su hija, que seguía sobándose el brazo.

Lapis asintió y se dio la vuelta. Pensé que al fin me había librado de ellas, pero me equivocaba. Mi madre me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó junto a ellas. Solamente pude girar para ver el rostro de amatista, hoy será un largo día.

 _ **LAPIS**_

Caminaba de brazos cruzados a lado de mi mamá, mirando disimuladamente el rostro malhumorado de Peridot, admito que no me sentía cómoda con ella, si Jasper por una vez se despertara temprano, quizás no estaría pasando esta extraña situación sola, supongo que estaba ocupada gozando que no tenga que pasar por esto.

No puedo decir que mi madre y yo tenemos la mejor relación madre e hija del mundo, pero, estamos realmente bien en realidad. Ver a Peridot junto a la señora Olivine me hacía agradecer eso.

— **Pensé que Lapis era tu única amiga. —** La mamá de Lapis habló. No en voz alta, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que dé casualidad escuchara.

— **Ah, ¿No te gusta que tenga más? —** Peridot respondió sin interés, aunque se le veía que desearía no haberle dicho eso.

— **No es eso. Pero si son como aquella ''Amatista'' pues…**

—… **¿Si verdad? Lapis es mucho mejor. —** Al momento de escuchar aquello desvié la mirada inmediatamente, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

— **¿Lapis? —** La voz de Jasper me hizo voltear, me resultaba algo extraño que se hubiera levantado a esta hora, mucho más teniendo en cuenta que no había clases. La saludé con la palma y sonreí un poco, cuando Jasper se acercó, pude escuchar el cómo las quejas de Peridot se hacían más fuertes.

—¿Y ahora porque estas despierta? Me imagine que hoy dormirías todo el día

—Nunca dije eso, mi madre vendrá a la academia así que me pidió que estuviera despierta cuando llegara. Dijo un par de cosas más, amenazas me parecieron.

— **¿Tu madre también asistió a esta escuela? Nunca te oí mencionarlo.**

— **Si, asistía a mi academia hasta que la expulsaron**

Guarde silencio durante unos pequeños segundos. **—Ah, vaya.**

Jasper solo río a mi reacción, aunque yo no sabía si reír también o algo así.

— **Creo que mi mamá hacia tantos desastres que al final terminaron por echarla de allá—** Río un poco más, intenté esta vez sonreír un poco, hasta que vi el cómo alguien se acercaba atrás de ella y la tomaba de la oreja con fuerza.

— **¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no digas esas cosas Jasper!?**

— **¡Suéltame, me duele**! — Jasper gritó llamando la atención de mi madre y a la de Peridot, ambas se cruzaron de brazos al momento de ver aquel escenario. Me imagino que esa era la mamá de Jasper. En realidad, no fue muy difícil de adivinar.

— **No has cambiado nada Sardinian.—** Mi madre observó a la de Jasper con su mirada indiferente, en cambio ella solo río, llevándose las manos a la cadera. Jasper solo se alejó de ahí sobándose la oreja con una cara molesta.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado nada Azurite, igual de inexpresiva como siempre

Mi mamá hizo una mueca al escucharla. **—¡Mira cómo es, Chrysotile!**

— **¿Ser cómo? ¿Me tenía que llegar al corazón tu frase ''no has cambiado nada, Sardinian?''**

La señora Olivine coloco a Peridot junto a nosotras, y tomo a nuestras madres de los brazos llevándoselas como lo hizo primero con su hija.

— **¿Ustedes no pueden saludarse como dos exalumnas normales verdad? ¡Todos los años es lo mismo!**

— **Ah, mira, nuestras mamás son amigas—** comenté mientras las tres observábamos sorprendidas el cómo se iban, todo lucia como antes, hasta que Peridot apretó su chaqueta y se dio la vuelta.

— **No como nosotras. —** caminó hasta la salida con rapidez. Jasper y yo, solo pudimos intercambiar miradas.


End file.
